Amor sin lógica
by kevinkev18
Summary: Secuela de la busqueda de hambo, Varios OC agregados a la historia. Los derechos de autor de la historia y OC son de mi amiga Sharon. Aclaro Adventure Time no me pertenece. Lenguaje Obseno
1. Chapter 1

El Regreso.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última aventura de Nuestros Héroes, La tierra de Ooo sigue igual, Nuestros Aventureros Aprendieron a Arriesgarse menos desde su última Expedición, Finn no ha cambiado mucho, sigue siendo el mismo chico Divertido y Extrovertido, Jake le sigue gustando cocinar Burritos de todo y Marceline sigue siendo una chica despreocupada y sencilla, que con su bajo y sus Fresas sería feliz por un buen Rato…

Una mañana muy soleada, había una reunión Formal en el Dulce Reino, Finn y Jake se preparaban para ir.

Finn: Jake ¿corbata o moño?

Jake: Lo que sea ¡Vamos tarde! Si salimos ahora puede que me pueda sentar al lado de arcoíris.

Finn: Bueno elegiré la corbata. Combina con mis ojos.(Risas)

En la entrada del Dulce Reino estaba un protocolo de Caramelos, muy bien vestidos y con Armas para la ocasión, habían guardaespaldas, carrosas, caballos de Pura Raza y Seguridad por todas parte.

Jake: ¿a qué rayos nos llamo la dulce princesa?

Finn: ¡no lo sé! Creo que es por la lluvia de verano, o algo así...

La conversación en voz baja fue interrumpida por un caramelo que estaba en la puerta principal.

Caramelo: Buenas Tardes, sus nombres Por favor.

Finn: Jake, el Perro y Finn el Humano.

El caramelo Reviso en la lista y no tardo en decirles muy cordial, que pasaran. Fueron guiados por unos Bastones hacia una mesa con el numero "65" que estaba ubicada casi al frente de una Tarima, Vieron que a su alrededor había muchas especies, de todo el Mundo de Ooo. Jake noto que arcoíris y sus padres, estaban sentados en una mesa aparte. El se pone triste.

Por aquí caballeros, les decía el Bastón, ¿les ofrezco algo?preguntaba.

Finn: ¡Un vaso de jugo! De lo que sea.

Jake: Quiero espaguetis.

Bastón: pero me refería a algo de Beber, señor.

Jake: QUE CLASE DE REUNION FORMAL, NO TIENE ESPAGUETIS, QUIERO HABLAR CON SU JEFE.

Bastón: ¡Sale un plato de espagueti! Para el señor (se iba rápidamente)

Era un gran salón lleno de Gente importante, Finn miraba a su alrededor pero no entendía por qué estaba ahí, noto un asiento vacío en su mesa, no le dio mucha importancia. A los pocos minutos de espera, las luces se apagaron y un gran reflector apunto directamente a la tarima. Saliendo del lado izquierdo hacia la luz, venia entrando la dulce princesa, con un vestido elegante, mucho más de lo común.

Dulce Princesa: Buenas Tardes a todos los embajadores de la tierra de Ooo, Gracias por haber asistido todos.

Muy apenado, entra Mentita al escenario y alza su mano mostrando la lista, la Dulce Princesa se agacha para verla, La lee y hace una expresión molestia, respira profundo y bota todo el aire, para seguir con la presentación.

Dulce Princesa: Bueno, continúo. Gracias por haber asistido "casi" todos, Quería hablarles sobre un tema muy importante, como ya saben todos, se acerca la…..

Fue interrumpida una vez más para notar que alguien había abierto la puerta principal de golpe, se escuchaban unos Gritos desde lejos "NO ME PONDRE UN TONTO VESTIDO, SUELTAME Y DEJAME PASAR".

La Dulce Princesa se da una palmada en la cara y desde el micrófono dice: ¡déjenla pasar!, Venia llegando Tarde una chica con un sombrero gigante, con unas Pantuflas de Perritos y una Taza de café con un logo que decía "I LOVE RED" Venia llegando nuestra Vampira Favorita, Marceline, un poco desaliñada, como si estuviera recién levantada, pero ella siempre luce bien.

Dulce Princesa: ¿Tú no tienes remedio verdad!?

Marceline: (Toma un poco de Café) no lo creo, pero de todas maneras, continua.

Finn: OYE, Marceline, ¡Aquí!

Marceline toma asiento junto a Jake y Finn.

Dulce Princesa: Bueno, continuemos. Como todos saben la Lluvia de Verano se acerca Y…

¡ABURRIDOOOOO! Grita Marceline.

Se oyen Risas de Finn y Jake.

Dulce Princesa: ¡Chicos! Ya, es enserio.

Macerline: ¿qué? ¿Nosotros? ¡Debe ser la mesa de Phill!

Dulce Princesa: Bueno, ¡o se comportan o los saco!

Finn: ok nos quedaremos callados. (Dice muy apenado)

Comienza la Presentación, una gran pantalla baja del techo y proyecta una imagen sobre el mundo de Ooo, La Princesa empieza a explicar con la diapositiva.

Como todos saben, La lluvia del verano se Acerca Cada 6 Años, los desechos tóxicos se degradan…

Marceline: ¡DINOS ALGO QUE NO SEPAMOS! (le grita desde su asiento)

Finn: Marceline, yo no lo sé. (Decía con cara confundida)

Marceline: a Perdon... ¡Continuaa!

La dulce princesa: Los desechos Tóxicos se degradan y producen la Sexta parte de su Ciclo, nuestros científicos trabajan para evitarlo, por ahora no tenemos resultado, Pero haremos el mismo plan que nuestros ancestros, Protegernos en casa, esperando a que pase.

Embajador del Pueblo de nieve: ¿Qué pasa con Los que pueden Aguantar la Lluvia?

Dulce Princesa: Ayudaran después.

Presidente de las fuerzas armadas de Trolls: (se para de su silla) ¿Cómo sabremos que "Ellos", no Robaran mientras Criaturas indefensas se Refugian en sus casas?

Representante del mundo de las flores: Y si hacen un Movimiento en nuestra contra, sin que nos enteremos.

Ese comentario causo una gran Turbia en la Asamblea, comentarios, e insultos entre algunas Naciones.

Dulce Princesa: Calma, Calma, por favor. Tengo una solución. El Reino de La nocheosfera es Inmune, ¿verdad Marceline?

Marceline estaba ocupada jugando con un tenedor y una servilleta acostada en la mesa.

Marceline: ¿emmm qué?... ¿decías algo?.

Dulce princesa: ¿los demonios son inmunes a las lluvias Toxicas verdad? (la mataba con la mirada)

Marceline: si lo son (respondía con una voz muy aburrida)

Dulce Princesa: Señores ya tenemos la solución, los demonios elegidos por Marceline Abadeer, Representante del reino de la Nocheosfera, cuidaran la tierra de Ooo.

Dos Horas más Tarde, la reunión término.

Marceline: ¡GLOB que aburrida reunión!, me rubiera quedado dormida, si no fuera porque estuve jugando con ese tenedor.

Jake: si, es muy aburrido escuchar ese mismo discurso una y otra vez por cada 6 años

Finn: ¿por qué no me acuerdo de esto?, y tu sí.

jake: Hermanito, papa intentaba mantenerte a salvo, por eso no te dijo nada, pero ahora sabes lo básico.

Finn: bueno supongo que tendré que cuidarme bien ese día.

Marceline: ¡No es nada comparado con lo que he vivido!, (Suelta una carcajada) Nos vemos, este sol me molesta.

Finn se despide junto a Jake y se van corriendo, Marceline los ve y suspira mientras abría su sombrilla para irse.

La tarde llegaba a su fin, el sol se ponía desde el horizonte, y la luna llena llegaba poco a poco. Marceline estaba en su sala entonando su Bajo, que estaba desafinado. Ella cierra los ojos y se queda en silencio unos segundos, Abrió los ojos de golpe porque de la nada se abre un Agujero del suelo, y sale un demonio.

Demonio: ¿Señorita Abadeer?

Marceline: IDIOTA, MIRA LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI ALFONBRA!

Demonio: Emmm, disculpe, su padre la llama.

Marceline: ¡El va a tener que conseguir una alfombra Igual a esa! (Deja su Bajo en el Suelo y se mete en el Agujero)

A la mañana siguiente, Finn se despierta un poco cansado, totalmente despeinado. Camina a la cocina para ver que hacia Jake de desayuno.

Finn: buenos días Jake.

Jake: (cocinando) Good Morning my Brother (se Ríe) estoy un poco ocupado Hermano, Hay un mensaje en la Contestadora, tiene rato sonando.

Finn va hacia la contestadora y oprime el botón para escuchar el mensaje.

Hola somos Finn y Jake deja tu mensaje después del tono. *Piii* Emm hola chicos, soy yo, Marceline, tengo que decirles algo muy importante, Antes de Irme. Vengan a mi casa, cuando oigan el mensaje. SI son las 10 de la mañana Olvídenlo….

Jake: ¡Finn revisa la hora!

Finn: son las 9:30, ¿dijo algo sobre de que se Iba?

Jake: creo que si…

Finn: Apaga la cocina Jake, esto no se oye Bien….

CONTINUARA...

JAJaja Primer capitulo. Gran estreno. Si les gusto Delen Click al boton de abajp que dice "me gusta" y comenten para saber si les gusto. Nos vemos mañana con el Proximo capitulo de...

¡AMOR SIN LOGICA!

Gracias por leer la historia.

ADADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

Marceline: Finn, Me voy...

Finn: Marceline Se fue.

Jake: supero Hermano, Nunca volvera...

que adelanto tan largo XD!

NO REVELO MAS. por que se me va la historia por la ventana xD si me entienden...


	2. Chapter 2

La Despedida.

Finn y Jake, Salen corriendo. Jugaban a las Carreras mientras se empujaban.

Jake mira al sol y le dice a Finn preocupado.

Jake: Compadre ya se nos hace tarde, deberíamos ir más rápido.

Finn: si, parece que fuera a llover, las nubes están muy grises.

Jake, toma una forma muy grande, agarra a Finn con sus manos y lo pone en su hombro, y sale corriendo muy Rápido. Cuando llegan a la casa de Marceline, empieza a llover. Finn se baja de la espalda de Jake y corre hacia la cueva. Mientras que Jake se sacudía toda el agua que tenía en su pelaje

Finn solo ve que la casa estaba apagada, le iba gritar a Jake, pero nota que hay un brillo atrás de de la casa, lo que percata su atención por completo. Se dirige hacia ella Caminando lentamente.

Encontrándose con Un portal de gran tamaño, con demonios terminando de llevar cosas como maletas, muebles, cuadros y por ultimo Marceline con una cartera y Hambo en la mano.

Finn: MARCELINE. ¿Qué haces?

Marceline voltea con cara de sorpresa, ya no se esperaba ver a Finn una vez más…

Marceline: Finn, viniste…

Finn: ¿cómo no iba a venir? Dijiste que era Importante

Marceline: (Baja la cabeza) Finn….. Me voy.

Finn: a donde. (Decía con una sonrisa)

Marceline: Iré acompañar a mi padre, por un tiempo.

Finn: ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Marceline: No lo entiendes Finn, no sé cuándo Volveré. Podrían ser días, Meses, Incluso años.

En ese instante la sonrisa de Finn se borra de su cara y su cara refleja un Gesto de tristeza y Rabia.

Finn: ¡QUE! ¿No volverás?, Que Iras hacer haya…

Marceline: ¡Finn! No lo sé, Mi padre ha dicho que es Urgente. No sé cuando volveré, se que son difíciles las despedidas, y prefiero no darlas.

Finn: Pero…

Marceline: Adiós Finn (arroja su cartera al Portal y mete su pierna)

Finn: ESPERA, MARCELINE. ¡Promete que volverás!

Marceline voltea, moviendo todo su pelo y le sonríe para contestarle.

Tranquilo Bobo… volveré… Te lo prometo -Decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ella voltea mirando al portal cierra los ojos y entra lentamente.

Finn mira como el portal desaparece ante sus ojos. Se sienta en el piso muy pensativo. Mientras que Jake le llego por la espalda mirando hacia todas partes.

Jake: Finn, ¿y marceline?

Finn: se fue.

Jake: ¿y cuando vuelve?

Finn: no lo sé hermano, no lo sé. Solo dijo que se iba.

Jake: haa? ¿Enserio? Bueno no estés triste. Ya volverá

Finn: ella Tiene que volver, no se puede ir por siempre. ¡Me Lo prometió!

Jake le dice a Finn que ya se tienen que ir. La lluvia se ponía cada vez peor. Finn corrió bajo la lluvia junto a Jake Y voltea para ver la casa de Marceline, pero por lluvia no logro ver mucho.

Solo esperaba ver a Marceline pronto…

Pero Esa fue La última vez que volvieron a ver a Marceline.

En el Reino de la Nocheofera:

Marceline: Fue más difícil de lo que pese, ¡que incomodo!

Demonio de Guardia: Señorita Abadder, sígame por favor

El demonio la Guía hacia una puerta muy grande y negra con destellos de de oro.

Demonio de Guardia: Su padre la espera en la Oficina. Por favor no lo haga esperar.

Marceline: lo que sea…

Ella entra empujando la puerta, Nota que su padre está sentado en si silla volteado, Mirando desde su ventana el mundo de La nocheosfera, un poco sombrío, como siempre.

Hudson Abadeer: Toma asiento, cariño.

Marceline: (se sienta de muy mala gana) Debes estar feliz, ¡porque siempre arruinas todo!

Hudson Abadeer: ¿Crees que me hace feliz aprisionarte en este mundo?

Marceline: es tu sueño, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Hudson Abadeer: No así, No de esta manera…

Marceline: ¿Entonces qué? dime que es lo importante, ¿Porque me Trajiste aquí?

Hudson Abadeer: Marceline, El mundo cambia, poco a poco, todos los días, La maldad avanza, yo no me puedo quedar atrás, Necesito que cuides la Nocheofera un tiempo, Hasta que vuelve.

Marceline: ¿Te vas? Qué rayos vas hacer…

Hudson Abadeer: Eso. mi vida, es información que solo yo puedo saber.

Marceline: ¡y porque demonios, me tengo que mudar aquí!

Hudson Abadeer: Mis pequeños demonios son muy inteligentes, en mi ausencia querrán escapar de su condena, y eso no puede ser, algunos hasta son peligrosos, por eso los cuidaras Tú. Solo, tienes que sellar el trato Dándome la mano.

Marceline se queda pensativa un momento, al cabo de unos minutos acepta. EL padre de Marceline Voltea y por lo sombrío que estaba aquel cuarto no podía verle muy bien la cara, le hizo dudar, por unos segundos, pero ya era muy Tarde, su padre le tomo su mano, haciendo una reacción salir, Una Luz amarilla sale de las manos de aquellos dos, Forjando en la mano de Marceline Un sello con muchas letras desconocidas en el idioma, Rodeándolas con un circulo y una estrella.

Marceline queda adolorida en el piso, agarrando con fuerza su mano, Mientras que su padre se Transforma en un Monstruo de Gran Tamaño, Rompiendo la ventana de un salto y antes de caer al Vacio Dice un conjuro." Ego ad aliud dimensionus, Vale Vestibulum" Abriendo un portal hacia un lugar negro y vacio…

Ella al cabo de unos minutos queda inconsciente…

Despierta rodeada de Demonios, muy alterada se levanta y les grita a todos que la dejen sola. Ella se toca la mano, y nota que el círculo lleno de Signos parecía un calendario, después de examinarlo, llama al servidor de su padre para ver si sabe del tema.

Skell: Valla pequeña, si que has crecido, tenía tiempo sin Verte.

Marceline: deja de ser lambiscón y ayúdame, ¿qué rayos es esto? (mostrándole la mano)

Skell: oh Glob, que tenemos aquí, es claramente el "Reloj de la Bestia".

Marceline: Pero que… ¿Qué rayos es eso, Tonto?

Skell: Pues básicamente, es el elemento que cuenta el destino de tu padre. Cada símbolo, cada letra o como le quieras llamar, es un destino. Y por lo que veo ya cumplió uno.( señala una parte de su mano, apuntando hacia un signo)

Marceline: ¿Desapareció? (asombrada)

Skell: Aparentemente tu padre es rápido con sus objetivos.

Marceline: eso espero, no quiero estar aquí cuando vuelva. Me aburro, sabes… te mandare un Conejo o una Iguana cuando vuelva, vendré semanalmente y todo seremos felices "Bla bla bla"

Skell:Emmm, Mareline, eso será un problema… tú no puedes salir hasta que el vuelva.

Marceline: eh? ¿Cómo que no puedo? Mírame "maloso bobis com et cumm spiritum"

Se abre el portal en perfectas condiciones, Marceline voltea para sacarle la lengua a Skell y cuando intenta entrar. Hay una barrera tranparente con signos, ella choca.

Se molesta, empieza a intentar pasar, pero sus intentos fueron fallidos.

Con mucha Ira por dentro, se vuelve un Monstruo y empieza a golpear la barrera. Hasta que queda cansada y vuelve a su tamaño original.

Marceline con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos le dice.

¿No volveré verdad? –decía con la cabeza entre las piernas.

Se sienta a su lado y le peina el cabello….

Hipotéticamente no, Hasta que el cumpla su objetivo. Y vuelva. –dice con tono deprimente.

Solo queda esperar…

CONTINUARA...

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de la serie. Si te gusta dale al boton de abajo que dice "I Like xD" O comenta para saber que te gusto...

Gracias por leer la historia. Y nos vemos mañana con otro capitulo de...

"AMOR SIN LOGICA"

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

los años pasaron y tu no volviste, te espere hasta mi mente olvido tu rostro, tu voz, tu sonrisa.

Las prioridades de la vida me llamaron. Dejando atrás todo lo que no importa.

Creci y mis pensamientos cambiaron... Pero Yo siempre te espere, pero tu nunca volviste...


	3. Chapter 3

El Recuerdo.

Te fuiste, una Tarde donde Llovía… creo recordar que hacia un poco de frio, a veces sueño con esa mañana, Pensando en que pude evitar que te fueras. Recuerdo que me prometiste que volverías. Pero los días pasaban, las semanas se hacían largas, los meses se hacían eternos y los años me Hicieron cambiar.

El primer, año fue muy duro aceptar que no estuvieras… La dulce princesa casi siempre estaba ocupada, resolviendo asuntos del Reino, nunca podía jugar, Jake a veces salía con arcoíris y no me dejaba acompañarlo. Fue duro estar tan solo tanto Tiempo. Pero con tanto ajetreo se me olvido contarte que tenia Novia, Era una chica muy Guapa, Agradable y Candente... lo gracioso es que es de fuego, Es princesa del reino de Fuego. Nunca te lo pude contar.

Ella y yo fuimos novios por un tiempo, pero la relación fue muy Dura, dolía mucho, Era peligroso para el mundo y sin contar que casi nadie nos apoyaba. Ella dijo que teníamos que tomarnos un tiempo, y por ahora solo es mi amiga.

Crecí, soy un chico muy alto, Tengo un poco de Barba, mi cabello no está muy largo, Jake solo lo deja crecer hasta los hombros, porque dice que parezco una niña, si lo dejo crecer más. Sigo haciendo lo mismo, Pero lo hago como Vocación, proteger a la Tierra de Ooo es mi pasión. Me recuerda como Adoraba jugar contigo a perseguir lobos por las praderas. No encontré a nadie que le gustara hacerlo así que Tenía que ir solo. Y cuando llegaba a la cima de la montaña miraba la luna y pensaba en Ti.

No entiendo muchas cosas sobre mi pasado, Jake ha intentado explicar lo poco que sabe, hace lo mejor que puede, Tú podrías saber algo, Pero no estabas.

Por el exceso de tiempo libre, fingía que te escribía cartas y te las mandaba, pero el Portal de la Nocheosfera estaba bloqueado, no podía saber nada.

Jake, dice que lo olvide, la verdad no quiero, Me prometiste Volver. No creo que olvidaras tu promesa, Pero poco a poco Pierdo la Fe. Tal Vez después de todo. Pierdo un poco el Tiempo. No lo sé, Tal Vez te espere, No creo que escribir lo que sienta sea Mejor.

Jake, dijo que escribir me haría bien, ya pocas veces lo hago prácticamente lo estoy olvidando. Lo hago muy poco, tal vez algún día se me olvide para siempre, después de todo hay mucho que hacer, la gente tiene necesidades al igual que yo, no puedo pretender siempre esperar algo que prácticamente es una ilusión. Alguno de estos días Guardare esta caja de recuerdos, en alguna parte, Necesito espacio para mis armas.

Una mañana, donde Finn dormía muy tranquilo en su cuarto…

Jake: ¿QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?

Finn: ¿qué?, ¿No puedo dormir? En mi cuarto…

Jake: no, ¡si están Atacando una aldea en el Norte!

Finn, se levanta del suelo y se coloca su camisa. Sale de la casa por la Ventana, El ya no era pequeño, era lo suficientemente alto como para caer bien sin lastimarse. Podía Correr muy rápido como Billy le había enseñado, y tenía la Fuerza de Un león.

Llegando a la pequeña aldea, se encontraron con un Ogro fuerte, quería comerse los arboles de chocolate. Finn se prepara para luchar heroicamente. Se pone Vendas en las manos y suelta todas sus cosas.

Empezando una Batalla Limpia con sus Propias manos, Le lanza un Puñetazo en la cara, El ogro lo detiene, Se ríe por la lentitud de Finn, pero cuando se da cuenta, es muy Tarde… el Otro puño de Finn se dirigía a su cara y estaba lo suficientemente distraído para no darse cuenta. Queda Desplomado en el piso por el golpe.

Jake: O.K! Wuu! Que pelea, Las Lecciones que te ha dado Billy son muy efectivas. Mírate, Vuelto todo un luchador.

Finn: Y eso que no me has visto Luchar con espada.

Jake: Claro que si, el Martes te Vi, con aquella manada de Gaviotas. Parecías un Ninja. Vamos a la casa a que te bañes, la Dulce Princesa nos Invito a comer.

Finn: Claro.

En el Dulce Reino todo seguía Igual, Hipotéticamente Todo estaba Dulce. Un poco más avanzado en ciertos sentidos Científicos. Jake y Finn, Llegan con ganas de comer algo. Pasan al castillo sin problema, Finn desde que era un niño, se había ganado Varios reconocimientos Por haber salvado el mundo de Ooo Varias veces. Pero él Cuando Tenía Tiempo libre paseaba por el Reino o lo Mandaban hacer Trabajos.

La dulce Princesa había cambiado un poco, Ella como Princesa del Dulce Reino, tenía que ser de La realeza, no Permitiéndole Ser muy Juvenil, Ella tenía que seguir los mismos régimen de sus antepasados. Pero seguía siendo una Buena Persona.

Dulce Princesa: ¡Finn!, Me alegra verte (le da un Beso en el cachete)…

Finn: Igual.

Jake: Donde está la comida me muero de Hambre.

Finn: (risas) ¡perrito grosero!

Sentados en una mesa al Aire libre, rodeados de dulce Gente que al Igual que ellos, Merendaban. Después de Comer algo, la Dulce princesa les dice que tiene algo importante que decirles.

Dulce Princesa: Tenemos Muchas Cosas que hacer el Reino, Desde la Celebración del Reinado de belleza Miss Ooo, Hay que organizarlo, Finn no se si podías ayudar un poco…

Finn: Yo personalmente ayudare.

Dulce Princesa: Ok, así me gusta, elige cualquier trabajo, lo que quieras. Con permiso se me hace tarde, Héroes, Tengo que atender asuntos Científicos.

Finn: Ve tranquila. (Le guiña un ojo jugando)

La princesa, se levanta de la silla y se va muy apurada.

Jake: Picaron…

Finn: Estaba jugando, Perro morboso.

Jake: Así dijeron a mi hermana y ahora estoy lleno de sobrinos.

Finn: ¡esa Historia de Nuevo no!, Mejor voy a Dar una Vuelta en el Castillo.

Jake: ¡Más comida para Mí!

Finn, Tenía derecho a estar en el Dulce Castillo, por el Hecho de Haber Salvado a Ooo muchas Veces, él le gustaba Ir a las Terrazas y acordarse Cuantas Locuras había hecho de Pequeño. El vivía Muy tranquilo, Sin preocupaciones, No había Peligro alguno que le hiciera Alarmarse.

Estaba Tan relajado, que se sentó en la Orilla de La Terraza Para verlo todo mejor, Era tan alto, que se podía ver a la Dulce Gente como pequeños puntos de Colores, Las nubes se podían Tocar y Las aves se veían muy cerca ¿Podía ser más feliz un Chico? , El estaba tan confiado, que se para en la Orilla de la Terraza, Mira una última vez hacia el Fondo, le da la espalda. Extiende sus Brazos, cierra los ojos y se Tira...

Cayendo, Con los Brazos Abiertos de espalda. Hace una vuelta para enderezarse Y tomar Forma de Clavado… Entrando limpiamente al Rio de Chocolate que estaba detrás del Castillo.

Jake, ya lo estaba esperando abajo, El sabe que a Finn Le encanta hacer eso

Jake: Debes tener más cuidado, Un día de estos no entraras Perfectamente, y estiraras la Pata.

Finn: sabes que me gusta Hacerlo, Hace correr la adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo.

Jake: Me acuerdo la Primera Vez que lo hiciste, Casi morimos todos de Un Infarto. Nunca olvidare aquel día, donde La dulce princesa se desmayo, y no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente. (Risas)

Finn: Me hubiera Gustado Ver su cara.

Jake: Bueno no quiero cortar la conversación, pero Te llaman en la Oficina del Dulce Reino.

Finn: Bueno, Hasta aquí Llego la Diversión.

Finn, se nada hasta la Orilla y se sale, quitándose su camisa y sus pantalones, Mentita le trae una Toalla para que se secarse, le Presta una Bata de Visitantes y se dirige a la Oficina. Mentita lo acompaña Hasta la oficina Explicando que haría.

Mentita: Bueno, contesta cualquier llamada, hay muchas, no tengo tiempo. Agarra cualquier teléfono y Ponte a trabajar.

Finn: ok,ok (murmura) pedazo de menta amargado

Mentita: ¡Ya te oí!

Finn, Se dirige hacia la sala de Teléfonos, Habían muchos caramelos Trabajando y muchos teléfonos sonando, había una mesa repleta de teléfonos, habían cuatro, uno Rojo, Azul,Gris, Verde. El iba a elegir el Azul pero como noto que el Gris tenía más tiempo sonando, contesto ese.

Soy Finn el Humano, ¿Con quién Hablo?

¿Hola? Hablo con algún defensor, o guardian.

Si con el Habla.

Necesito que me haga un servicio, Venga desde su reino y Proteja a Mi Reina para Llevarla al Suyo y que llegue sana y salva.

Ok, ¿de qué reino está hablando?, ¿quien és la Reina?

No es cualquier Reina, Es una de las Mas prestigiada, Es "La Reina De Los Vampiros".

Finn se queda sin Habla, casi suelta el teléfono. Lo único que pudo Pronunciar Fue.

Marceline…

CONTINUARA…..

Wooo Gran capitulo... jajaja Si les gusto, Comenten y digan que les parecio o Undan el boton que esta abajo que dice " I Like". Gracias por leer la historia. Y nos vemos mañana con otro capitulo de...

"AMOR SIN LOGICA" :D

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

¿habra Cambiado? ¿sera amarga? no recuerdo muy bien como era. tan solo se que es una Vampira, y pensar que estoy caminando hacia ella. pero por una gran sombrilla no lo puedo ver, sera mejor que tome una actitud muy seria y Calmada, antes de que llege a su mesa y me agarre despreve...

Hola...


	4. Chapter 4

** La Llagada, del momento.**

En evidencia, Marceline Es su nombre. Parece que en su Reino tienen buena cultura.

Finn escucho las Coordenadas de su encuentro las anoto en un Papel y Colgó. Salió Corriendo Tan Rápido pudo, hacia la casa del Árbol.

Cuando vio la casa del árbol cerca, saco la poca energía que le quedaba para Llegar más rápido.

**Jake:** hola hermano, ¿cómo es….

Finn , corriendo del cuarto hacia el otro, le dijo:

**Finn:** JakeMeVoyDeViajeUnosDiasLueg oTeCuento. (Decía demasiado Rápido)

**Jake:** ¿qué?...

Empaco unos calcetines una camisa, su cepillo dental, Oro en una una Bolsa, algunas espadas y su Gorro limpio.

**Finn:** Volveré a verla (le Grita)

**Jake:** ok, Pero cuídate.

Finn cierra la puerta de golpe.

**Jake: **¿a quien volverá a ver?... B-Mo Tráeme un periódico nuevo este está muy Viejo…

Finn, muy cansado iba hacia el Puerto del dulce Reino y Toma un Bote hacia su nuevo destino, La isla central de chocolate. Donde está La Taza más Grande de Turismo en Todo el Mundo de Ooo.

Solo la Gente más adinerada del Mundo de Ooo puede Viajar a ese tipo de lugares. Muy pocos Pueden Tienen la suerte de Ir.

Finn, llegando al puerto, compra un pasaje para ir, Le muestra el permiso real al cajero, y le sellan su permiso para salir.

Al montarse, El ve que no viajaba en cualquier barco, Era de Gran Clase, Gente con Mucha elegancia tomaba asiento. El solo cargaba con su maleta y su misma ropa de siempre. Su número de boleto lo llevo a sentarse al lado de una Anciana de alto Porte que estaba con su Perrito puddle. Él le dice "Buenas Tardes" y se sienta a su lado. La anciana solo lo ve con ojos muy bonitos.

Al cabo de dos horas, Finn se había hecho amigo de la anciana, contándoles historias de su pasado y de su presente. También le había dicho el Por qué de su viaje.

**Anciana: **¿y qué pasó después?

**Finn:** Salí corriendo y me vine hasta aquí, me monte a este bote.

**Anciana:** El amor de jóvenes, nunca tiene Barreras. (Suspiro)

**Finn:** NO SEÑORA, no se confunda (Risas) ella es solo mi amiga, tengo tiempo sin Verla. Eso es todo.

La anciana se ríe, y le toca la Cara a Finn, le Sonrie y le dice.

**Anciana: **nunca dejes que nada, te impida algo que quieras.

Finn no le pudo responder, por que sonó la Campanita avisando que ya habían llegado al Puerto. La Anciana se alarma y empieza a Buscar en su maleta algo.

**Finn:** señora, ¿Le ayudo en algo?

**Anciana:** POR SUPUESTO, ¡ES PARA TI!

**Finn:** ¿Qué? –dice plasmado

**Anciana:** no te puedes Bajar así ¡pareces un Vagabundo!.

**Finn:** pero si es mi ropa favorita.

**Anciana: **De eso Nada, Toma este Traje; se lo iba a regalar a mi nieto, Pero a ti te debe quedar Mucho mejor.

**Finn: **Pero su nieto Tiene cuatro brazos Señora–agarrando el Traje.

**Anciana:** Yo sé cocer, ¡soy una abuelita! Así que pruébatelo y yo lo hare a tu medida.

Finn, tenía un Traje muy elegante, de Diseñador, con telas de muy buena Calidad. Parecía un muñeco de torta. La Anciana, Agarra un peine y le quita su gorro, Lo peina de manera que todo el pelo se valla para adelante. Pero por el hecho de que Finn tenía el pelo muy largo, no se le veía la cara. Agarra una Tijera y le corta el pelo hasta los ojos. Lo peina de nuevo y se ve veía como un príncipe.

**Anciana:** solo te falta algo.

Ella busca en su bolso, y de él, saca una Gorra muy elegante, y se la coloca a Finn.

**Anciana:** Listo, Hermoso ¡quisiera que mi nieto se dejara arreglar como tú!

**Finn: **(Risas) espero que sí, Muchas gracias, Señora. Pero me tengo que ir.

**Anciana:** de Nada, hijo cuídate…

Finn agarra su maleta, y toma el Papel donde anoto la dirección, Lo lee y se dirige calle a calle, hasta llegar al lugar de encuentro. Era un Restaurant con vista al Mar.

Finn entra fácilmente con la Reservación y su traje elegante. El ve a todos lados a ver si con la mirada encontraba a Marceline. Pero no la Vio, le pregunto al Camarero si había visto a una Vampira.

**Camarero:** La gente de mayor clase tiene privilegio de usar la Terraza con vista al Mar.

Finn sube las escaleras y al entrar al lugar había una Puerta de cristal con vista hacia todo el mar de Ooo.

Él le pregunta al Recepcionista Donde estaba Marceline y él le señala a la mesa de La esquina. Era un Hermoso atardecer por lo Tanto tenía una sombrilla y no podía ver nada.

Finn respira Profundo, se peina y va hacia la mesa. Cada Paso que daba es el Recuerdo de una aventura, él pensaba encontrarse a una Marceline cambiada, más seria y mayor. Tal vez Vieja con arrugas, pero ella es Vampira no envejece. Se decía.

No le dio Tiempo de Pensar en otra cosa por que cuando menos lo esperaba el ya había llegado a la mesa y el no pudo creer lo que había encontrado detrás de la sombrilla.

Detrás de un Libro sobre Notas musicales se encontraba la Cara de su amiga. El No tenía palabras para interrumpirla. ¿Habría cambiado?, ¿sería tal vez una amargada? El solo podía comprobarlo, pero como estaba nervioso, no dejo la Formalidad.

Finn, se quita el gorro y se lo coloca en su pecho, preguntándole muy cordialmente.

¿Señorita Marceline?

Ella retira el libro de su cara y mira Fijamente a Finn, Por unos momentos Finn estaba muy nervioso y la miraba muy serio, sin mover ni una sola ceja.

Marceline lo mira y con una cara de sorpresa lo mira con mucho aprecio y le Pregunta.

¿Finn?, ¿Eres tú?

Después de un intercambio de miradas, Ella sonríe y le dice.

¿Por qué te me quedas viendo como un Tonto?, ¡¿No me reconoces?! ¡Soy tu Amiga! ¿No tienes un abrazo para mí?

Ella sale de su silla y le da un beso y un abrazo, Finn se sonroja, ella se queda muy alegre por haberlo visto.

Pero mírate, ya eres Un Hombre. Por Glod, ¡Mira hasta barba tienes! Cuando eras niño eras hermoso, ¡pero ahora Pareces Galán de Cine!

Entre ellos dos se ríen jugando. Finn seguía sin decir ni una sola Palabra. Pero cuando recobro el aliento le respondió.

Pues Señorita Marceline, Tú sigues igual de linda como siempre.

Ella se ríe y le toma la mano.

¡Ven siéntate! Glod, En secreto, ¡Porque no quiero que nadie se entere! Pero quiero saber cómo esta todo el Mundo.

Después de un rato de Hablar, Relatando que paso con la vida de cada uno, Finn toma un descanso tomando un Batido de Chocolate.

Marceline: Pues Que maravilla que todos estén bien, a excepción de la Dulce princesa, (risas) es broma.

**Finn:** si ella te extraña, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

**Marceline:** ¡Eso no te lo cree nadie! Bueno ahora dime. Niño, ¿Tienes Novia?

**Finn:** No, No tengo.

**Marceline:** ¿QUE? Eso es imposible, ¡un Niño tan lindo como tu debe tener Miles de admiradoras! (le agarra el cachete)

**Finn: **No, amigas, ¡solo tengo amigas! Se lo juro.

**Marceline:** ok, Bueno dime, ¿Como esta Jake?

**Finn:** Bien, un poco mas gordito y más lindo, (en voz baja dijo) Pero no le digas nada se pone triste.

**Marceline:** Que bien, Procurare No decirle nada al respeto.

Cuando Finn nota la Hora, le dice a la Señorita Marceline que ya es muy Tarde y que necesitan partir al Dulce Reino temprano Para cumplir con su Tarea. El se despide de Marceline Con un abrazo y se va a un hotel Cercano. El se va a su habitación se quita el traje y se pone su pijama, se acuesta en la cama y empieza a pensar en cómo había cambiado marceline

No cambio en "NADA" su rostro era prácticamente igual, y como siempre ella vestía Ropa muy a la moda y con estilo, pero en su personalidad había algo que cambiaba que no sabía muy bien que era. Se notaba más seria, un poco más refinada, Finn se preguntaba que le había pasado en la Nocheosfera para hacerla cambiar así.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llamada de su celular…

**CONTINUARA…. **

**Lol, 4º capitulo de la serie ¿les gusto? si es asi, comenten para saber que te gusto, ¡Gracias Por leer la historia! Nos vemos Mañana una vez mas con...**

**"AMOR SIN LOGICA"**


	5. Chapter 5

La Presentación.

Finn deja de Pensar, y contesta su celular.

-¿Hola?

-¡DONDE ESTA USTED MUCHACHITO!

-Jake, yo te dije que iba a hacer, pero estabas leyendo el periódico.

-Claro, yo soy tonto, no me engañe.

-Pásame a B-MO

B-Mo le quita el celular a Jake, y contesta.

-Habla ¿qué paso Finn?

-Por favor reproduce el momento en que me fui.

5 minutos después.

-Finn, ¿a quién volverás a ver?

-A Marceline, viejo. ¡La vi!

-¿QUE? enserio, ¿como esta? ¿Esta Vieja y gruñona?

-Hermano, no es una Bruja, es Una vampira, no envejecen.

- No el recuerdo bien como era, que bien que sean amigos otra vez, ¿Cómo esta? (Risas)

-Si amigos, (risa incomoda) Pues, ¡sí! Esta muy bien… no la recordaba así.

-Sí, tú como no. Mejor vete a dormir, Apenas llegues, se me viene a la casa.

-Claro, a donde mas iría.

Por cierto, Te llamo Gaby, te olvidaste de ella.

*Jake Cuelga

Finn: OH dios como pude olvidarla, se debió haber quedado esperando en el rio

Gabriela o Gaby (como le decían Finn y Jake) es una Ninfa que encontraron en una expedición en Busca de mas Humanos, No encontraron mucho, solo Pudieron encontrar escrituras, Ruinas y retos de cosas, A ella la encontraron cuando tenía 10 años de edad, Era una niña llorando en un Bosque incendiado. Finn arriesgo su vida para salvarla y llevarla al Bosque de Ooo.

Fue bautizada así, por algunas escrituras que encontraron, Donde decían que un Ángel llamado Gabriel bajo a este mundo a dejar un mensaje. Debido a lo que leyeron en un libro con muchas hojas arrancadas, los ángeles son creaciones muy bellas, Ella Tenía un porte de belleza muy alto y como no encontraron más nada en esa expedición, decidieron ponerle el Contraste femenino, Gabriela.

Ella no recordaba mucho de su pasado, Finn la Comprendía y la Ayudo. Con el Tiempo se Volvieron muy Buenos Amigos.

Habían quedado en el Rio para enseñarle a montar a los Cocodrilos rosados, Una raza en peligro, solo se manifiestan con almas Puras, Pero por alguna razón nunca los venían. Finn siempre decía que no era Temporada, para no desalentarla.

Al dejar el teléfono en la mesa de noche y olvidar lo sucedido Finn se acuesta en su cama y empieza a pensar…

Marceline es bonita, es divertida, no sería mala compañía. Probablemente ella… ¿ella me gustaba cuando era un chico? , Tal vez era confusión, era una chica maravillosa y divertida.

ELLA LO SIGUE SIENDO.

Finn, no durmió esa noche pensando en su nuevo delirio, Tal vez era una Capricho, o solo una ilusión, el no sabía que quería, pero tenía un nuevo destino en mente. Y decía Marceline por todos lados.

Al día siguiente Finn, se levanta muy Dormido… Hasta que ve a Marceline, El nota en su cara, su inolvidable sonrisa. Y su manera tan peculiar de vestir.

El la saluda y se dirigen directamente al bote de regreso al Dulce reino. Sin mucho que hablar…

Finn, no se le Permite entrar a primera Clase, lo que hace que Marceline se enfurezca, por tal descortesía.

Marceline: ¿Como que no puede pasar? El tiene los mismos derechos que todos, incluso tiene su pasaje.

Guardia: Lo siento, es Orden del Desacato que ningún ser inferior pueda viajar con los demás…

Finn: No, Por favor no discutan, Yo me quedare Afuera cuidando la Nave de algún monstruo o algo así.

El Cuido del Barco todo el Viaje. Hasta la Llegada al Puerto del Dulce Reino. Cuando el ayudo a Bajar todo el Equipaje de Marceline, Decidió Interactuar con ella.

Finn: ¿Qué Llevas En tus Maletas? Piedras.

Marceline: No, solo ropa (risas)

Finn: si quieres, La puedo acompañar Hasta su casa.

Marceline: No gracias, Preferiría Ir sola…

Finn: está Bien señorita Marceline.

Finn le da un abrazo y se despide, Corriendo directamente a la casa del Árbol.

Marceline, carga sus maletas y se dirige caminando hacia su antigua casa. Pasando por un Bosque oscuro, donde no había mucha necesidad del sombrero que cubría su Rostro, marceline Nota que una Presencia la acompañaba. Ella sonríe Juguetonamente.

Deja caer su maleta haciendo mucho ruido. Cuando se agachaba para Recogerla lentamente, con sus oídos Percibió el sonido de un crujido de una Rama a su izquierda, detrás de aquel árbol feo y robusto. Ella Con su poder, Paraliza a la cosa que la estaba siguiendo.

Marceline, con un tono muy simpático dijo en voz alta, "Valla, Valla, Valla, Parece que alguien me está siguiendo" al decir eso Daba pasos lentos hasta llegar a ver lo que la perdona que la seguía.

Marceline: Que tenemos a aquí… ¿UNA NIÑA?

Chica: Su…Su… suel… SUELTAME.

Marceline: que quieres. ¿Mi dinero?

Chica: soy…Ami…Amiga de Finn

Marceline: Pudieras haberlo dicho (Le apunta con el dedo y la desparaliza) ¿Quien Rayos eres?

Chica: Mi nombre es Gabriela.

Marceline: (risas) tenía Mucho tiempo sin escuchar un nombre así.

Gabriela: se que eres amiga de Finn, Me perdí, Por eso te seguí.

Marceline: ¿cuántos años tienes pequeña?

Gabriela: ¡Tengo 16! No soy Pequeña. Solo para Finn (baja la cabeza)

Marceline se desprende de risa en el suelo.

Gabriela: ¿pero qué te pasa, porque te ríes?

Marceline: porque a él le pasaba lo mismo de pequeño. ¿Te refieres a lo que me imagino?

Gabriela: lo sé… él es mi novio.

Marceline se queda callada un momento, y la mira un poco desconcertada.

Marceline: que extraño, por que el me había dicho que no tenia novia.

Gabriela: ese es su problema, Siempre lo Niega. El prometió casarse conmigo pero él nunca lo cumplió.

Marceline: ¿QUE? Enserio. No creo que estemos hablando del mismo Finn.

Gabriela: ¿Acaso conoces otro Finn, el humano? (levanta una ceja)

Marceline: NO, pero tranquila querida niña, yo hablare con el desconsiderado de tu prometido.

Marceline Muy molesta agarra su maleta y se dirige a su antigua casa, dejando atrás sin darse cuenta a Gabriela. Cuando Marceline desapareció. Gabriela quedo en el Bosque sola, sonriendo, caminando mientras bailando.

Marceline Llego hacia su destino, Su pequeña casa olvidada, ella recordaba la triste Partida que tubo, y que se olvido de regar su planta que estaba detrás de la casa. Cuando va a ver, Ya era un Gran árbol.

Ella, toma en sus manos la pequeña llave, que correspondía a la puerta principal, entra a su vieja alcoba y Llama a Finn.

*Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol.

Finn en su mente pensaba un tema muy Interesante.

Mente de Finn: Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline.

Mente de Finn: Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Teléfono sonando Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Grito de Jake, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Grito de Jake Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Teléfono sonado, Marceline, Marceline, Mensaje entrante: Jake: Podría ser importante…

Finn, se para, se limpia las Babas y Corre hacia el teléfono. Muy entusiasmado.

Finn: ¿hola?

Marceline: Finn ven a mi casa, tenemos que hablar.

*cuelga.

Finn se alegra y toma su mejor camiseta se peina y sale corriendo. Se despide de Jake y cierra la puerta.

B-Mo: ¿no te molestaba que Finn, pase mucho tiempo con ella? Después de todo ellos son contemporáneos en la misma edad. Pueden llegar a gus…

Jake: no estoy nervioso, para nada. Sé que ellos son amigos. De seguro jugaran al ajedrez o a la pelota.

B-Mo: de Amigos a novios, solo hay un paso.

Jake: Pobre tonto B-Mo, no sabes nada de eso.

B-Mo se molesta y se va del cuarto refunfuñando.

*Mientras en la cueva de la casa de Marceline.

Finn, Muy emocionado llega a la casa de Marceline, Se limpia el sudor y abre la puerta.

Finn: Holaaaaaa, ¿hay alguien?, Marceline ¿estás aquí?

Marceline sale de un rincón del Techo, Mirando fijamente a Finn. Se coloca detrás de Finn. Sin que él se dé cuenta, dándole un susto por la espalda.

Marceline: Finn tenemos que hablar. (Tocándole el Hombro).

CONTINUARA...

Valla, 5 capitulos... xD ¿Les gusto? si es asi, Dale al Boton que dice "I Like" y comenta para saber que te gustaaa! jajaj, Despues de este capitulo, Todo se volvera mas interesante ;D, Sigan al tanto de la historia, GRACIAS POR LEERLA. Nos vemos El lunes con el proximo capitulo de..."AMOR SIN LOGICA"

(los domingos son dia de descanso xD)

Si quieres saber cuando escribo, o Bailo la macarena, Sigueme en mi Twitter a SharonDuque.

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

¿Para Que me llamaste?

Se suelta el pelo*

Finn... Besame.

(Finn sonrojado en 3...2...1)


	6. Chapter 6

La casi revelación.

Finn siente la mano de Marceline en el hombro, y en vez de asustarse le dio un escalofrió.

Finn: señorita marcelinee!

Marceline cierra la puerta con sus poderes, dejándolos encerrados a oscuras.

Finn: Mar… Marceline que vamos hacer. –decía algo preocupado.

Marceline: toma asiento.

Finn toma una pequeña silla de madera muy vieja. Y se sienta mirando a Marceline.

Marceline se suelta el pelo y mira a Finn directamente a los ojos, ella es muy directa y le dice: Bésame.

Finn: ¿QUE?

Acto seguido se tira en las piernas de Finn, y lo empieza a besar apasionadamente, lo rodea con sus brazos. Diciéndole al Oído. Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn.

*Despierta.

Marceline: (chasqueando los dedos) Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, DESPIERTA ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Finn: ¿AH? Que paso, ¿y mi Sueñ…

Marceline: límpiate, estabas baboseando mi piso.

Finn, Se sonroja y se limpia.

Marceline: no te llame para que te quedaras dormido cuando te hablo. ¡Tenemos que hablar de Gabriela!

Finn: ¿ya la conoces? A que bien. Ella es muy divertida, veras la conocí en un…

Marceline: ¡Que desilusión Finn! A este Finn que tengo al Frente Yo no lo conocía.

Finn: pero, pero, ¿pero que hice?

Marceline: como te atreves a dejar a la Pobre niña, después de hablarle de amor tú la ¡dejas y te vas!

Finn: ¡con que eso te dijo! Pues te estaba mintiendo. ¡Yo nunca le dije ni una sola palabra de amor a ella!

Marceline: Finn, ¿porque me mentiste? Yo pensé que éramos mejores amigos, que nos contábamos todo. Tú me mentiste, ella me lo dijo hoy en el bosque...

Finn: ella lo invento todo, Yo sería incapaz de engañarte.

Finn se acerca un poco a Marceline

Finn: entiéndeme, yo no puedo hablarle de amor a ella, porque a mí me gusta otra chica, desde siempre, o por lo menos eso me acabo de dar cuenta. Es una mujer muy importante en mi vida. Y esa chica hermosa es…

Marceline: No Finn, No seas Sínico. No te atrevas a decir el nombre de esa chica en mi presencia.

Finn se traga sus palabras y se pone rojo, pero él quería continuar.

Finn: pero Marceline, déjame hablar…

Marceline: ¡No, no y no! Yo no quiero saber quién es esa chica que tú dices amar, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque afuera, hay una chica muy linda, que se siente una basura ¡por que tú no la quieres!

Finn: ¡pero yo no le prometí nada! Se lo juro.

Marceline: Finn ya eres Grande lo puedes comprender, Tienes que estar con ella, Las chicas pueden hacer locuras por amor. Arregla tus problemas.

Finn: ¿Y mientras Tanto? ¿Qué hago con lo que siento?

Finn se acerca más a Marceline

Finn: ¿qué hago con este amor que me este quemando por dentro? El dolor que siento por la chica que me tiene loco.

Marceline voltea la cara inmediatamente para evitar el tan cercano contacto a los ojos. Se aleja un poco y le dice.

Marceline: Pues Amárralo. Y cállalo, Olvídate de sentir algo más por… ella, Porque Gabriela te necesita. Compórtate como el Chico que pensé que eras.

Marceline Vuela hasta su cuarto y se encierra. Y Finn termina con la mirada perdida…

La Mañana siguiente Finn se va al Dulce Reino a Trabajar, El ayudaba en su Tiempo libre, el suponía que Marceline no lo quería ver ni en pintura.

Cuando llega encuentra a la Dulce Princesa Arreglando todas las cosas para la gran celebración del reinado de belleza de Miss Ooo. Finn desanimado, le pregunta que podría hacer.

Dulce princesa: Sabes Finn, van a venir todo tipo de Gente al Reinado de Ooo, Pero no hay humanas, Conoces a una y lo sé, me lo dijo Jake.

Finn: pero ella no es precisamente una Reina.

Dulce princesa: Me entere que Marceline Llego, Pídele que te ayude con ella, después de todo ella llego a ser humana algún día. ¡No tengo tiempo! Finn, todos quieren ver a la humana.

Finn: ella no es una atracción de Circo, para que todo el ¡mundo la quiera ver!

Dulce princesa: Lo decía en buen sentido Finn, sería muy especial.

Finn: iré a buscar a Susana –Decía muy cansado

Finn solía transportarse en una vieja moto que le había regalado la dulce princesa en su cumpleaños. En el camino hacia un subterráneo Finn se encontró a Gabriela. El frena de golpe derrapando con la moto.

Finn: GABRIELA. No te escondas se que estas detrás del árbol.

Gabriela: Hola Finn, (corre y lo abraza)

Finn totalmente rechaza el abrazo y la agarra de los brazos.

Finn: ¿porque le dijiste eso a Marceline?, tu muy bien sabes que somos amigos, oíste "AMIGOS".

Gabriela: Finn me lastimas, suéltame.

Finn: no me cambies el tema (la suelta) ¿Por qué?

Gabriela: Tal vez ella lo invento, que se yo.

Finn: ella no es mentirosa. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Gabriela: me preocupe (se rompe en llanto en el piso) Tenía miedo de que te mordiera.

Finn se siente culpable, y le limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos Grises azulados. La abraza y le dice:

Finn: Tranquila, yo se me defender, pequeña tonta, pero no vuelvas a mentir. Me tengo que ir. Cuídate.

Finn se monta en su motocicleta y se pone lentes de sol por que era un bello atardecer y encandilaba la vista. Cuando llega al Subterráneo, entra rápidamente a buscar a Susana.

Finn: Susana, Mira tengo un gran "C"

Susana: ¿CARAMELO?

FInn: ¡shhh! Me pueden matar si vuelves a decir eso más alto.

Susana: (abrazo muy fuerte) Finn, Guerrero de corazón bueno y valiente.

Finn: te gustaría aprender a ser una mujer de clase fina.

Susana: No, Caramelo mío.

Finn: si el caramelo es tuyo. Pero te gustaría tener muchos caramelos juntos.

Susana: Bueno. Yo querer muchos caramelos.

Finn: Vámonos despídete de tus amigos. Nos vamos ya.

Susana: Susana Volverá, volverá con mucho saber, y inteligencia, ayudar a todos cuando vuelva.

Finn sale con Susana directamente en su moto, hacia la casa de Marceline.

Marceline se peinaba en su espejo, aunque no se viera, ella sabía que era muy linda para su edad. Hasta que oye el sonido de la puerta tocando.

Marceline: si es Finn juro que lo patiare.

Marceline abre la puerta y encuentra a Finn con lentes de sol y a una mujer muy grande que la saludaba.

Marceline: que rayos…

Finn: Susana ella, Amiga, ella será nueva maestra.

Marceline: ¿qué?

Susana: ¡AMIGA! (Abrazo muy fuerte)

Marceline: hola chica, como estas, ¿me puedes bajar?

Susana: Bueno.

Finn: mira Susana caramelo. (Tira el caramelo lejos)

Sunsana: ¡AHH! (sale corriendo, dejándolos solos)

Marceline: ¿qué rayos es esto?

Finn: la dulce princesa me dijo que me podías ayudar con ella, es una buena chica solo tienes que enseñarle a ser sofistica.

Marceline voltea a ver qué estaba haciendo, y ve que se estaba comiendo una piedra de color verde.

Marceline: ¿se quedara conmigo?

Finn: no creo que con Jake y conmigo aprenda mucho. (Risas)

Marceline: bueno, se quedara, parece ser buena chica.

Finn: adiós. (Le sonríe, y le pica un ojo)

Marceline: a ver Susana hay que darte un Baño y conseguir nueva ropa.

Marceline le presta un Traje de baño. Entra y empieza a bañarla. Dándole un patito amarillo para que ella jugara.

Marceline: porque no te quitas el Gorro. Tengo que lavar tu cabello

Susana se niega. Dejándole una duda a Marceline...

CONTINUARA….

Como tube un dia entero para escribir este capitulo, esta Un tanto largo... XD espero que les aya gustado, si es asi, Dale al Boton que esta abajo. que dice "ME Gusta" o comenta que parte te gusto. Invita a tus amigos a Leer la historia.

Gracias por leer la historia, y nos vemos mañana en otro capitulo mas de..."AMOR SIN LOGICA"

ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

La semanas pasaron y como una flor joven te fuiste abriendo, Ya no eres la misma chica Tonta que conseguimos en un sud terraneo...

Marceline: Finn deja de estar pensando.. Tenemos que elegir una ropa especial para la noche. ¿ROPA? SUSANA NO TIENE ROPA. ¡hay que partir yaa!

Al desierto de las arañas...

Mientras tanto en el desierto*

Susana: Marceline Finn, no sabe bailar ( le pisa el pie)

Finn: ¡A SI! es verdad, ¿Me concedes esta pieza?...


	7. Chapter 7

El Principio.

Marceline: Por favor quítate el Gorro, si te hace sentir mejor, Me gusta mucho tu pelo, Es lindo.

Susana: ¡NO! Yo ser diferente, yo no tener….

Marceline: Tranquila (Pone su mano en su gorro y lo levanta lentamente)

Susana se tapa los costados del rostro. Marceline se alarma y le pregunta si puede ver. Ella quita la mano, dejando caer un mechón de pelo tapando, Marceline, con miedo, descubre al levantar el mecho que ella no tenía nada. Ella se pone roja.

Marceline: pero si no tienes nada, ¿porque te da vergüenza?

Susana: Yo siempre ser diferente, no ser gente pez, Finn, igual a mí. Por eso sentir bien al estar con Finn.

Marceline: (suspiro) Igual yo Susana, igual yo. Sabes creo que no somos tan diferentes, Podríamos ser grandes amigas. Bueno después del baño te secas y te duermes, Mañana empezaremos.

Finn y Marceline pasaron aproximadamente dos largas semanas entrenando a Susana, Para hacerla toda una señorita. El esfuerzo era bien recibido, al parecer Susana tenia ágil pensamiento, y captaba las cosas muy rápido con tal hubiera caramelos de por medio.

Marceline: ¿si un Tren de caramelo eléctrico viaja a 3000 Km por minuto, en cuanto tiempo llegaría a CarameloLandia?

Susana: en 6 minutos con 8 desinas.

Finn: Buena chica.

Susana se para de su mesa, se pone 4 libros en la cabeza y camina hacia una taza de caramelos agarrando uno solo. Marceline y Finn estaban muy alegres del resultado que habían logrado.

Marceline: todo, perfecto eres una chica muy avanzada ¡felicidades! Solo hay que vestirte bonito para ese día. Espera. ¡TU NO TIENES NADA BONITO, DE ROPA!

Finn: podemos mandar hacer algo.

Marceline: NO HAY TIEMPO. HAY QUE CONSEGIRLO, en el desierto de las arañas costureras.

Finn: Bueno tenemos que partir Ya si queremos encontrar algo lindo para ti Susana.

Susana: ok empacare mis…. No tengo cosas.

Marceline: Mucho mejor. Lleva ropa formal, cenaremos en un restaurante para probar las habilidades nuevas de Susana.

Finn y Marceline Parten con Tiempo hacia el desierto, para comprar la nueva ropa de Susana.

Cuando llegan, directamente Marceline se dirige con Susana hacia la venta de ropa a elegirle su nuevo vestido.

Finn se queda practicando frente al espejo como poder decirle a Marceline que sentía algo por ella, el no sabía cómo lo tomaría. Tal vez no lo tomaría bien y podía dañar su amistad. Pero el estaba seguro que el ya no quería ser su amigo.

Ya atardeciendo después de las largas compras y de probarse miles de vestidos, Marceline regresa con Susana al hotel para descansar.

Susana: ¿Porque tengo que usar ropa incomoda? ¿Para ser bonita? No puedo ser simplemente yo, como me has enseñado…

Marceline: Susana, eres mi orgullo, Yo no quería ayudarte a estar en ese tonto concurso, así que cuando llegue la hora de que subas….

Susana: disculpa por interrumpir tu discurso, pero hay una carta en la cama.

Marceline se acerca la recoge y la abre leyéndola en Voz alta. Hola, Chicas, las espero en el Restaurant que hay a dos cuadras de aquí, Mi chofer Mauricio ira por ustedes a las 8:30 . Vístanse elegantemente.

Marceline: ¿Susana que horas es?

Susana: las 8 en punto.

Marceline: Bueno ponte algún vestido de los que compramos hoy, Rápido.

Susana: ¿pero no eran para el concurso?

Marceline: luego te explico, pero apúrate

Al cabo de 20 minutos las dos ya estaban listas, Marceline se había puesto un vestido corto pero casual, de color negro con un lazo rojo en la cintura. Y Susana se coloco un Vestido azul claro lo suficientemente largo. Era su medida. Después de diez minutos hablando de su plan para el día del concurso, Mauricio las viene a buscar.

Llegando al Restaurant Marceline, se queda afuera a tomar aire, mientras Susana entra al local para Buscar a Finn, Ella lo encuentra jugando con las flores del centro de mesa.

Susana: ¡FINN! HOLAAA.

Finn: ¡Shhh! No grites aquí.

Susana: perdón no sabía. Bueno, dime como me veo.

Finn: si muy bien (decía, con la mirada perdida buscando a alguien)

Susana: por lo menos mirare cuando me lo digas.

Finn: ¡que si te queda muy bonito! ¿feliz?

Susana: ¡sí! Bueno sentémonos.

Finn: Dios cuantos cubiertos. Apenas se diferenciar si son cuchara o cuchillo.

Susana: Bueno, eligiere sopa, no sabría comer otra cosa más (risas) Por cierto, Hoy le dirás a Marcy sobre…

Finn: ¡Shhhh! Si pero baja la voz.

En ese mismo momento estaba entrando Marceline, Muy Bien vestida, dejando a Finn muy sorprendido. Se quedo viéndola sin más razón alguna, Susana le susurra, Que bonita se ve. El no le responde…

Susana lo Patea debajo de la mesa, y lo mira diciéndole que la valla a buscar, Finn se para muy nervioso y va hacia donde esta ella.

Marceline: Buenas Noches Finn.

Finn: te ves muy Bien pareces, un Ángel. Un ángel muy hermoso… (Finn le besa la mano)

Marceline le sonríe, y le dice. Deja de estar de Lambiscón y llévame a cenar. Finn se queda mirándola muy impresionado por tan linda chica que estaba al frente de el. Casi por unos incómodos 2 minutos….

Marceline: Finn, Tengo hambre…

Finn: ¡SI!, es verdad, ven por aquí esta nuestra mesa.

Ellos cenaron en una mesa de tres personas, Finn estaba en frente de Marceline y Susana estaba en el medio. Pidieron la Especialidad del chef, Corriendo el riesgo de hacer un desastre, Pero al parecer, Era sopa, y pudieron comer Sin preocupaciones .

Finn: Bueno gracias marceline.

Marceline: ¿de qué?

Finn: por cumplir tu promesa, por siempre ser mi amiga. (Mirada fija)

Susana: Me aburro…

Marceline: de que hablas, tú siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, siempre considere que no existían. (Le sonríe)

Susana: tengo sueño….

Finn: claro que no, Jake y yo siempre te ayudábamos.

Susana: creo que mejor me voy a dormir..

Marceline la mira muy seriamente y le dice, ¿A dónde vas?

Susana: me voy a dormir. Pero tú te quedas, Porque Finn me dijo que si tu le puedes enseñar a bailar. ¿Verdad Finn? (le pisa el pie)

Marceline: ¿enserio? Finn, ¿no sabes bailar?

Finn: no, Para nada…. (Sarcasmo)

Marceline: Bueno, Finn. Me encanta esta canción.

Finn extiende su mano para sacar a Marceline a Bailar. Ella con mucha delicadeza responde. El la lleva hasta la Pista de baile donde tocaban una canción muy lenta…..

CONTINUARA…

¡jdfhsfhsdf! jajajaja a que conrtante... Aqui les dejo el capitulo º de "AMOR SIN LOGICA" si les gusta, Undan el Boton que esta abajo o Comenten para saber si les gusto! Gracias por leer la a sus amigo, a su perro o a al mounstro que vive debajo de su cama... ¡LO QUE SEA 2008! Nos vemos mañana con otro Capituloo! lolololol.

ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

Finn esta Muy callado...

Mientras tanto en la Mente de Finn: Miles de Finn pequeñitos corrían por tolos lados.

Finn Nº 834: Señor tenemos un alto ritmo cardiaco en el sector 6.

Finn Nº 679: ¡Señor el cerebro no responde! Este muy adormecido, ni siquiera responde a los escalofríos.

Finn Jefe: Tranquilos todos, solo hay que ponerlo en modo automático y lo hará bien, no parecerá un tonto.

Finn Nº 166: Señor el piloto automático, este sobre utilizado, ya no sabemos qué hacer...


	8. Chapter 8

La declaración.

Marceline: ES INCREIBLE. Que un niño tan guapo no sepa bailar.

Finn: ¿bueno como se hace?

Marceline: Bueno primero pon la mano en mi cintura, y la mano en mi mano.

Finn: jejejej claro (sonrojado)

Susana estaba en la puerta principal, Viendo todo como una película. Ella estaba feliz porque había logrado reunirlos.

Mientras tanto en la Mente de Finn: Miles de Finn pequeñitos corrían por tolos lados.

Finn Nº 834: Señor tenemos un alto ritmo cardiaco en el sector 6.

Finn Nº 679: ¡Señor el cerebro no responde! Este muy adormecido, ni siquiera responde a los escalofríos.

Finn Jefe: Tranquilos todos, solo hay que ponerlo en modo automático y lo hará bien, no parecerá un tonto.

Finn Nº 166: Señor el piloto automático, este sobre utilizado, ya no sabemos qué hacer.

Finn Nº 593: Señor,¡los nervios respondieron!, pero no como queríamos, las glándulas sudoríparas empezaran sudar apenas se pongan nervioso…

Finn Jefe: En ese caso… ESTAMOS JODIDOS. ¡Corran todos en círculos! AHHH…

Finn Nº 220: ESPEREN TODOS, hay una sola cosa que nos puede salvar, para que se tranquilice hay que poner sus mejores recuerdos, y así actuara normal.

Finn Jefe: Activen la reproducción de cualquier video. ¡Está empezando a pisarle los pies a Marceline!

Finn Nº 534: ¿pero señor él no sabía bailar?

Finn jefe: Claro que lo sabe, pero el muy idiota lo olvido está demasiado nervioso

Finn Nº839: Encontramos este video en la caja de Buenos recuerdos.

Finn jefe: REPRODUCELO RAPIDO.

Mientras Finn y Marceline bailaban….

Marceline: ¿estás Bien? Estas muy callado.

Finn: No lo sé, de repente deje de pensar, pero me acorde de cuando, Jugué a las escondidas, en tu closet, y no te molestaste.

Marceline: si yo también lo hacía, pero no en tu closet. Si no en toda la casa.

Finn: ¿en dónde? Precisamente…

La Banda cambia las luces y la canción a una más rápida, le suben mucho el pierden la onda del ritmo y Marceline le dice en el oído que si quería salir, a tomar aire. Finn le responde que sí.

Ellos salen a un pequeño parque con una fuente de color violeta, y Finn estaba agarrado del brazo de Marceline. Caminaban lentamente al centro...

Finn: Bueno dime la Verdad.

Marceline: ¿Dime?

Finn: ¿te pise muchas veces?

Marceline: No, solo como unas 6 o 7. Nada mas (Risas) ¿Sabes que dicen las viejas creencias?

Finn: ¿qué?

Marceline: que el viento del Norte trae sorpresas…

Finn: si valla que las traen…

el aprieta su puño y cierra los ojos, preparado para decirle.

Finn: Marceline, así como estas ahora mismo, te vez muy bonita, casi siempre te he visto así.

Marceline: hay Finn No seas ridículo.

Finn: Siempre te quise decir que…

Finn, la mira muy seriamente, y se acerca poco a poco a Marceline, a ella se le borra la sonrisa de la cara, Marceline da pequeños pasos atras hasta que no puede mas, intenta evitar el contacto, pero fue imposible, Finn se había acercado tanto que a Propósito le dio un Beso correspondido…

Por un momento ella le correspondió y hasta lo abrazo, Susana estaba una ventana saltando de alegría y aplaudiendo. Hasta que un chico se le hacer y le dice, ¿Qué no sabes que espiar es malo?

Susana: Cállate… quiero ver.

Chico: pero no deberías… no creo que te incumba.

Mientras, Pasaron largos minutos en ese beso que parecía nunca terminar, Finn la besaba con pasion, Con el amor que ya hace mucho tiempo lo estaba quemando por dentro, Y ella, simplemente se dejaba llevar por el viento y la pasion... cuando menos lo esperaba, Marceline se separa de Finn, ella voltea la cara y se queda callada por unos segundos, ella mira a Finn y le da una cachetada.

Marceline: ¡FINN! ¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?!. DESDE AQUEL DIA ME DIJISTE QUE NUNCA LO VOLVERIAS JURASTE.

Finn: pero Marceline…

Marceline: NO FINN, NO, esto nunca paso, ¡Y NUNCA MAS LO VUELVAS HACER!

Ella se va muy molesta. Mientras tanto Susana seguía peleando con aquel chico.

Susana: vez, ¡no me dejaste ver que paso! (se va buscando a Marceline)

Marceline llega al su cuarto en el Hotel, Muy molesta pateando todo, Murmurando ¡estúpido Finn! TE Odio. En eso Llega Susana.

Susana: ¡Esoooo!, que paso, cuéntame.

Marceline: ¡POR QUE ME DEJASTE SOLA CON EL APROVECHADO DE FINN!

Susana: nunca estuviste sola yo siempre estuve a tu lado, mirando todo.

Marceline: como sea, déjame dormir. (Le tira una almudada)

Susana: no seas amargada, es muy temprano. Vamos a bailar… Bueno aburrida yo si me voy. Chao.

Mientras tanto en un Bar del hotel Finn, Algo confundido, se sienta en la barra y pide un helado de chocolate.

Cantinera: Chico, por si no sabias esto es un Bar, no una heladería. ¡OYERON MUCHACHOS! La Nena quiere heladito de chocolate.

Finn: no estoy de humor para bromas, que me recomienda.

Cantinero: depende, ¿problemas con mujeres?

Finn: algo así.

Cantinero: ya sé que te vendría bien.

El chico que estaba al lado le pregunto ¿Tú eras el que besaba a la linda chica? Finn se sonroja y le dice que sí.

Chico: Pues parecía gustarle, hasta por un momento llegue a pensar que eran novios.

Finn: a ella le gustaba… ¡YO LO SENTIA!, hubo un momento que hasta me abrazo, para no soltarme.

Chico: si no fuera porque lo vi, no te creería, por lo general a las mujeres no les gusta eso. Robarles besos es desagradable para muchas de ellas.

Finn: pero a ella le gusto. Yo sentí como ella me correspondió por un segundo, y después una cachetada (bajaba la cabeza)

Chico: por eso, ellas son un dilema que no se entiende, Ellas creen que nosotros somos el diablo, que somos malos, Pero cuando les gusta, quieren que se las lleve el mismo demonio. Eres primerizo con ese tipo de cosas… Soy Jonnat.

Finn: yo soy Finn, Mucho gusto (se saludan con la mano)

Jonnat: Toma un Trago, esta Bebida hace olvidar y además, calma… Salud.

Finn, tomo la primera copa de la noche como si fuera agua y así continua hasta que se hicieron las 3:00 de la mañana.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del Hotel…

Marceline: ¡Porque rayos no puedo dormir! (se tapaba la cara con su almohada) Olvida eso, olvidaloo… ¡Vamos es fácil!, como siempre los has hecho.

Marceline no sacaba de su cabeza el instante en que ella beso a Finn, y lo repetía una y otra vez analizando cada segundo. En especial la parte en donde ella lo abraza y se eleva a la altura de él, después de todo, Finn había crecido y la repasaba por varios centímetros.

Maldita sea. Finn te odiooo… Marceline repetía una y otra vez, hasta que se queda dormida por fin.

Cuando viene llegando Susana con un gorrito de fiesta en su cabeza, ella abre con delicadeza la puerta hasta que ve que al final del pasillo viene llegando alguien que caminaba de lado. Ella mira fijamente… ¿Finn?

Finn: hOLa, Susanaa! Susanitaa, necesito ver a Marceline.

Susana: Hueles extraño, ¿estás Borracho?

Finn: no creo, tome algo que no era helado, Probablemente sí, Pero quiero verlaaaa!

Susana: no veras a nadie, mañana hablamos, hasta que se te pase la borrachera (entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta)

Finn: yO CoMo bUen CaBallEro , eSpeRare a mi dama, aquí.

Finn se acuesta en la puerta, sin ningún problema se queda dormido. A la mañana siguiente era un día nublado, pero hacía mucho calor. Susana se iba a desayunar más temprano, Mientras Marceline se bañaba, Cuando Susana salía encuentra a Finn tirado en la puerta.

susana: ¿Qué RAYOS HACES AQUÍ? Y de paso, Apestas.

Finn: me duele la cabeza, ¿porque estoy aquí sin camisa?

Susana: Vete a Bañar, Marceline no te puede ver así. (Lo empuja hacia su cuarto)

Marceline: ¿Susana que sucede?

Susana: Nada, había un vagabundo en la puerta, pero ya lo corrí.

Susana esperaba a Marceline para desayunar en el restaurat, cuando ella llega se sientan a comer. Llegando Finn recién Bañado y bien peina. Marceline, finge ignorarlo.

Finn: Buenos días, Damas, Las veré más Tarde, Jake me mando a comprarle algunas cosas personales. Volveré más tarde, y tal vez podríamos dar una vuelta. Hasta Luego. (Finn se va)

Susana: que divertido ¿no crees? (decía mientras aplaudía)

Marceline: ni siquiera se disculpo…

Susana: Tampoco lo iba hacer…

Marceline: ¿Por qué?

Susana se limpia las manos y la boca en una servilleta se levanta de la silla y le dice en su cara.

Susana: Porque él no está arrepentido. (Sale corriendo muy rápido)

Marceline: ¡VEN ACA! TE MATARE, NO UYAS, QUIERES QUE FINN SEA EL ULTIMO HUMANO DE LA TIERRA ¿VERDAD? (Corre a alcanzarla)

CONTINUARA...

Me encanta escribir, Lastima que tenga que irme... Extrañare sus lindos comentarios sobre la historia. Ya tengo fecha. volvere en 5 dias. si les gusto la historia undan "Me gusta" o Comenten para saber que les gusto. los extrañare a todos. ¡NO ME OLVIDEN! Gracias por leer la historia y nos vemos en 5 dias con...

"AMOR SIN LOGICA"

"ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO"

Finn: ¿MARCELINE A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?Marceline: ¡DEJAME IMBECIL, ME LASTIMAS!.

Finn: tu me amas, se te nota en tus ojos...

Marceline: ¡VETE AL MISMISIMO INFIERNO! ...


	9. Chapter 9

Sharon me lo dio para que lo subiera

Confesión aclarada.

Después de haber jugado con Susana al escondite Marceline, cansada de Buscar a Susana, Se sienta en La plaza principal de la ciudad, Cuando ve un puesto de helado. Se compra uno y le dice al Heladero que sea de cubierta de caramelo…

Susana: CARAMELO… (SE LO QUITA DE LA MANO) Usb…

Marceline: te mataría pero estoy muy cansada para jugar…

Susana: (se traga el helado) MIRA MARCELINE UNA BICICLETA.

Marceline: ¿qué? ¿Nunca has visto una?

Susana: no, solo en los libros.

Marceline: te alquilare una pero no te pierdas.

Ellas se dirigen al puesto de bicicletas, Marceline saca su billetera, pero antes de que le dijera a Susana que tuviera cuidado ya estaba en el piso, Ella no sabía andar en dos ruedas.

Marceline: Bueno señor, dos bicicletas. Aquí tiene.

Finn: que sean tres. (Le paga)

Marceline Finge ignorarlo, agarra su bicicleta y se va ayudar a Susana que estaba tirada en el suelo. Estuvieron paseando entre los tres, más que todo Finn se quedaba atrás de ellas, Uno por que Marceline no lo quería ver ni en pintura. Y segundo porque detrás había un mejor panorama… ( ;D)

Pero la diversión no duro mucho, en medio camino al hotel, empezó a llover muy Fuerte. Ellos se refugiaron de bajo de un Gran árbol.

Marceline: no se veía venir…

Finn le pica un ojo a Susana y ella entiende perfectamente.

Susana: Me voy Marceline. Si no nunca aprenderé a andar bicicleta.

Marceline: NO, NO ME DEJES.

Susana: Me voy.

Marceline: pero…

Susana: QUE ME VOY CHAO.

Marceline: yo me tengo que ir…

Finn Rápidamente le agarra la mano y la voltea. Finn: Marceline, dime a que le tienes miedo, ¿a quedarte sola conmigo, o a mis besos?

Marceline: SUELTAME IDIOTA. ¡Me lastimas! eres un Imbécil, Yo no Tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Finn: claro que si tenemos que hablar, Porque lo que paso anoche no fue un Error.

Marceline: Claro que si, TU SOLO TE BUSCASTE ESO Y TE GANASTE MI CACHETADA, y ojala pudiera darte otra. PARA QUE ME DEJES IR.

Finn: CLARO QUE NO, vamos a hablar, dile las cosas por su nombre. Eso no se le dice error. Al Pan, Pan y al Vino, Vino. Y al amor pues por su nombre.

Marceline: ¿amor?

Finn aprovechaba que Marceline estaba Tan distraída, que cada vez que le hablaba se acercaba más, hasta quedar perfectamente cerca…

Finn: si, Este sentimiento que he sentido desde niño y este miedo a quedarte sola conmigo, es amor. Acéptalo Marceline, Tú me amas.

El la mira, y en su mirada se percibía el miedo y la confusión, él le mueve su pelo hasta su oreja y la besa.

Fue un beso muy romántico, Bajo la lluvia, podría ser perfecto, pero Marceline recupera la conciencia y se despega.

Marceline: ESTO ES UNA LOCURA. Esto No puede ser Finn: pero Lo es. Mira siente mi corazón (Le pone la mano en su pecho) se me quiere salir solo por el hecho de estar a tu lado.

Marceline: pero…

Finn: no digas nada, solo siéntalo…. (La besa)

Marceline: ¿Pero qué rayos hacemos esto? Finn esto no puede ser…

Finn: ¡Claro que puede ser! Si los dos sentimos lo mismo ¿Por qué no?

Marceline: Yo no puedo estar enamorada de ti, ¡Porque no debo! Yo te podría conocer desde que eras un bebe, podría conocer a tus padres de bebes, INCLUSO A TUS ANCESTROS.

Finn: pero tenías 978 años cuando nací yo.

Marceline: Tenia 981 años.

Finn: Vez hay esta, mas a mi favor. Solo me llevas 986 años.

Marceline: ¿solo 986? Eso es un mundo de diferencia, Finn, ¿Que dirá la gente? Nuestros Amigos…

Finn: pues que corro la suerte de que una mujer tan Bella y Tan divertida, se fijen en alguien como yo. Eso es todo lo que dirán, Entiéndelo, desde que yo era un niño, Pensaba que no había más nadie como tú.

Marceline: ¡Ya vez! Yo solo soy un espejismo para ti. Soy como un sueño infantil. Y SE TE PASARA. Y cuando se te pase tu entenderás que esto es un error…

Finn: ¡NO SE ME PASARA! No es una ilusión por que esto lo he estado pensando mucho antes de que te fueras. Y no es cosa de niños, porque hace mucho que deje de serlo. Entiéndelo, Yo Nunca renunciare a ti, Yo no soy Ahs, para dejarte sola. Ese fue tu pasado y yo soy tu presente, Acéptalo, Tú no eres vieja, eres Bellísima y está llena de vida.

Marceline, Muy sonrojada Besa a Finn y sale corriendo, dejando a Finn solo en la lluvia.

Finn: esto no será fácil Marcy, ¡Pero va hacer!

Mojado, solo y cansado regresa Finn al hotel, para secarse. El entra su habitación y se encierra. Poco después, llego marceline toda mojada, con Susana que estaba toda golpeada.

Susana: Nunca más me volveré a montar a una Bici, Por divertido que sea…

Marceline: ¡entra ya! Te pareces una uva, de lo morada que estas.

Susana: (cierra la puerta) ¿Como te fue con Finn?

Marceline: ¿POR QUE ME DEJAS SOLA CON EL?

Susana: ¡por que se ven muy lindos juntos!

Marceline: ¿pero es que no entiendes que no puede ser?

Susana: ¿Por qué? Si ustedes se quieren.

Marceline: el es HUMANO, yo soy VAMPIRA. Yo soy mucho mayor que el… MUCHO, Además yo no lo quiero.

Susana: hay si tu, como no…

Marceline: yo soy 981 años mayor que él. Además, no creo que a Jake le guste. O a mi Padre.

Susana: No lo sé, yo ayude a Finn por que en sus ojos no vi otra cosa que no fuera amor.

Marceline: Como sea, yo hablare seriamente con el mañana, ESTO NO PUEDE PASAR. Ni siquiera puede empezar.

Susana: ¿y si son novios por un tiempo? Dale una oportunidad.

Marceline: Los vampiros no vemos los días como los humanos, mucho menos los años. Cuando parpadee Finn ya será un abuelo, y yo seguiré siendo igual. Sin poder hacer nada.

Susana: lo dices como si…

Marceline: Si Susana, Yo me he enamorado de mortales.

Susana: si quieres no hablemos del tema.

Marceline: necesito decirlo, Creo que cada vez que lo recuerdo, me desahogo. La primera vez que lo hice fue muy trajico. Todo empezó… CONTINUARA….

Finn: Por qué no, si yo te quiero y tú me quieres.

Marceline: como lo aceptaría Jake, Muy padre, Nuestros amigos.


	10. Chapter 10

Marceline: Todo empezó…

Susana: ESPERA, QUIERO PALOMITAS. Listo, sigue

Marceline: Bueno, Todo empezó, hace 500 años atrás. El Mundo estaba Reconstruyéndose de nuevo, Muchas especies se procrearon, los humanos no eran los únicos que estaban sobre el planeta.

Yo hacia un Viaje largo por la tierra de Ooo, me gustaba conocer a nuevas personas. NO me gustaba Relacionarme con humanos, Siempre me trataban como monstruo, Yo era pequeña e ingenua.

Yo un día paseando por una linda playa de noche. Encontré a un lindo chico pescando. Yo le ofrecí mi ayuda, estaba aburrida, No tenía nada más que hacer. El tenia unos lindos ojos verdes, en poco tiempo se hizo mi amigo. Me enseño como hacer rosas en la arena o a conseguir corales.

El Tenia unos 15 años al igual que yo, Sus padres le dijeron que se alejara de personas como yo, pero a el no le importo mucho, jugábamos siempre en la misma playa el siempre regresaba a su aldea antes del amanecer. Era muy Bonito.

Hasta que una noche el me prometió que estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero para eso lo tenía que morder. Yo no me negué, era mi amigo y él lo quería. Así que el cerro los ojos y espero a que lo mordiera. Yo lo mordí en el cuello muy lento, para que no le doliera.

Después el se tiro en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, yo le dije que dolería la primera semana y después sería normal. Después de estar tirado en el piso se sentó a mi lado, y me beso.

Mi primer beso, Fue muy lindo. A la mañana siguiente corrimos hacia una cueva, esa misma mañana el no volvió a casa. Por eso cuando se hizo de noche Fuimos a su aldea a decirle a sus padres que ya no era Humano, y que viviría conmigo.

Su madre lloro, y su padre le dijo que ya no tenía familia, dijo que era una Vestía. Y que no acercara nunca más a su aldea, Eran tiempos muy duros. Los humanos no aceptaban a ninguna otra especie que no fueran ellos.

El estuvo triste por mucho tiempo, pero lo olvido. Pudimos ser felices por el resto de mis días, pero él no olvidaba a su familia así que un día, el se fue sin decirme que los iba a visitar. Habían pasado días y no lo volví a ver. Hasta que una mañana escuche su voz, jugando en la arena así que Salí.

Le dije, Sabes que no podemos estar mucho en el sol, pero cuando Salí no había nadie. Luego perdí la conciencia.

Desperté en la noche. Amarrada a un palo. Junto a él, su familia junto a una tribu de humanos querían matarnos…

Susana: ¿QUE RAYOS PASOO?

Marceline: me dio sed, espérate. (Toma agua) continuo.

Bueno, el no paraba de pedirme perdón, y dijo que me sacaría de ahí, fue duro, sus padres eran jóvenes y tuvieron otro hijo, no recuerdo cuanto paso, quizás 10 años, desde que se volvió vampiro, no lo contaba, el pequeño niño era su remplazo y le ordenaron hacer lo honores de matarnos a los dos.

Una mescla de odio y de dolor salieron de el volviéndose un monstruo, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso. Se desato y mato a todos, contando a sus padres y a su hermano. Fue algo muy extraño. No me gusta recordarlo.

Pero después no se pudo detener, se fue a su aldea a destruirlo todo. Tal vez el no recordó que ellos tenían un arsenal de armas muy complementadas. Disparándole hasta que no quedo nada de él.

Susana: (con lagrimas en los ojo) que triste Marceline, no debí hacerte contar eso.

Marceline: Susana, me da igual. Ya lo supere. Fue hace 500 años.

Susana: ok, Pero… ¿si te gusta Finn? Verdad.

Marceline: ¡QUE NO PUEDO! ¿NO ENTIENDES? Salir con humanos es muy complicado…

Sunsana: pero si te gusta. (Mirada fija)

Marceline: ¡AHH! ¡No me gusto, No me gusta y no me gustara!

Voy a hablar con él y dejarle las cosas claras…

Susana: ejejeje claro que si…

A la mañana siguiente, Finn compro unas fresas, y con su cuchillo las hacía en forma de flor, Marceline se levanta de su cama y va directo a hablar con Finn.

Susana: ¿a dónde vas?

Marceline: a lo que te dije anoche (cierra la puerta de golpe)

Marceline, busca a Finn en su cuarto, para explicarle la situación.

Marceline: (Toc,Toc,Toc) Finn abre soy yo.

Finn: ¡hola!, pensé que estarías molesta, Por eso hice esto. (Le muestra las flores de fresa)

Marceline: Finn eres muy lindo, pero tenemos que hablar,( se sonroja) Ponte una camisa, y acompáñame a caminar.

Finn: a si es verdad. Camisa… (Mente de Finn: ¡me estaba mirando! Pervertida.)

Ellos salen a caminar en una mañana poco soleada, donde la brisa era fresca, La gente andaba apurada porque veía tormenta.

Marceline: a ver Finn siéntate.

Finn : ok, pero no veo el motivo de la reunión casual ( le guiña un ojo)

Marceline: por esooo, no debemos estar juntos. Pensé que lo habías entendido.

Finn: a mí no importa nada, tú eres linda, eres muy talentosa, eres perfecta. No veo por qué no estar contigo.

Marceline: Finn, cuando te dicen Vampiro, que es lo primero que se te viene a la mente.

Finn: hermosa vampira sexy, al frente mío.

Marceline se da una palmada en la cara y lo agarra de la camisa. Mirándolo a los ojos.

Marceline: POR QUE ES TAN DIFICIL HABLAR CONTIGO. Mira viviré probablemente para siempre. Y tú envejecerás, ¡Ves por qué no!

Finn:eso tiene algo de sentido… pero admítelo, quieres besarme ahora.

Marceline: eres un necio (lo tira, mientras voltea para que no notara que estaba sonrojada)

Finn: no me importa Marceline, Mi corazón dice que te amo. Y mi cerebro… no dice nada. (risas)

Marceline: Mientras se te pasa esto, te pediré algo. Prométeme que NO ME VOLVERAS A BESAR, mucho menos cuando regresemos.

Finn, se levanta y le agarra las manos a marceline.

FInn: Prometo por mi palabra de aventurero. Que no te volveré a besar a menos de que "TU" lo quieras, Así me este muriendo por querer besarte. No te besare.

Marceline: (botando baba) Ahh, si muy bien. Así me gusta.

Finn la suelta y se despide con un chao muy sencillo caminando hacia La dirección contraria del hotel. Marceline se queda mirándolo hasta que desaparece, luego mira el reloj, y sale volando hacia el hotel, ¡YA ERA MUY TARDE!

Mientras en el Cuarto del hotel.

Susana: (Dormida) caramelos,caramelos,caramelos…

Marceline: SUSANALEVANTATEPERDEREMOSELBARCOO.

Sunasa: ¿que, tu, cuando, yo dondee?

Marceline: ponte zapatos te cambias en el barco.

Ellos habían olvidado, que salían a las 1:00 de la tarde, eran las 12:30. Y no estaban el puerto. Marceline, con sus maletas y empujando a Susana que todavía estaba dormida, pagaron el hotel y se fueron directamente al puerto.

Susana: ¿no esperaremos a Finn?

Marceline: él sabrá regresar solo…

Susana: no será que tú, no quieres estar sola con él.

Marceline: ¡Sube al estúpido bote, que ya se va!

_**Susana:**_ voy,voy, pero no me grites, gruñona.

Mientras tanto a dos cuadras del puerto.

Finn corría con todas sus cosas cayéndose, Gritando.

Finn: ¡MALDICION, ESPERENMEEEEE! (corre más rápido)

CONTINUARA...

Bueno Brother aqui esta el capitulo de hoy xD! espero que les aya gustado, y comenten para saber que les gusto... Tengo gripe y me pica la nariz! Gracias por leer la historia, y nos vemos mañana con otro capitulo mas de...

"AMOR SIN LOGICA"

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Susana: ¿Ese no es Finn?

Marceline: MIRA UN CARAMELO VOLADOR.

Susana: DONDEEEEEE?


	11. Chapter 11

La Llegada.

Finn cansado llega al puerto, Podía ver como el Barco se alejaba lentamente hacia al mar abierto.

El suelta sus maletas y grita:

¡MARCELINEEEEEE!

Mientras tanto en el barco.

Marceline: me pica la nariz (se rasca)

Susana: alguien está hablando de ti.

Marceline: si claro…

Susana: no sientes culpa por no haber esperado a Finn.

Marceline: Para nada. Se debe estar divirtiendo.

Susana mira a través de la ventana viendo a un pequeño punto azul retorcerse.

Susana: ¿ese no es Finn?

Marceline: MIRA UN CARAMELO VOLADOR.

Susana: ¿QUE? Dondeee!?

Mientras tanto.

Finn: ¿señor cual barco sale primero hacia el puerto del dulce reino?

Señor: esa canoa, con gallinas, va hacia allá.

Finn: Gracias, muy amable (TE ODIO MARCELINEEE)

Las horas pasaron, mientras Susana y Marceline, Viajaban en un barco de lujo, Finn tenía una gallina en su cabeza. Y el señor de la pequeña balsa cantaba desafinadamente la misma canción.

Señor: REMA REMA SIN PARAR, HASTA LLEGAR, CORRE CORRE AL LUGAR… SIN DESCANZAAAR.

Finn: ¿Señor puede cantar más bajo?

Señor: MI BOTE, MI CANCION.

Finn: está bien. (¿Por qué a mí?)

Marceline y Susana llegaron al dulce Reino, Susana se bajo y empezó a comer flores de un árbol, Mientras Marceline se quedo en una roca sentada esperando al atardecer, (según ella)

Susana: oye, Vámonos quiero hacer un estofado de chocolate con fresas. Esta vez no quemare la cocina. Ya sé que no hay que prender una fogata en la mesa.

Marceline: Ve tu, yo me quedare viendo el atardecer.

Susana: ¡pero faltan como dos horas! Falta mucho…. Espera, tu vez el atardecer desde la casa. ¿Por qué lo quieres ver desde aquí? ¿Esperas a alguien?

Marceline: ¡NO! A los vampiros les gustaa, ¿no lo sabías?

Susana: si como no. Dame las llaves de la casa. No esperes que entre por la entrada del perro.

Marceline le entrega las llaves sin mirarla como despistada, mientras miraba al sol como bajaba lentamente, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que estaba sola, y que faltaba solo unos minutos para el atardecer. Ella nota una pequeña silueta, que estaba muy lejos, una pequeña balsa con muchas jaulas y dos personas.

Señor: REMA REMA SIN PARAR, HASTA LLEGAR, CORRE CORRE AL LUGAR… SIN DESCANZAAAR.

Finn: SABE QUE, LLEVE MIS MUGRUSAS COSAS AL PUERTO, TOME SU PLATA, YO ME VOY NADANDO.

El se quita la camisa y el gorro. Dejándolo en el barco solo. Se tira de clavado, empieza a nadar contra las olas del mar. Pero él no había comido desde la 1 de la tarde estaba algo débil para continuar y se negaba a regresar al barco del hombre que no cambiaba la canción.

Al llegar más cerca de la playa ve que una linda chica estaba sentada en una piedra, el nota su largo pelo y su gran sombrero, y cuando la ve, supo inmediatamente quien era. Nadando directamente hacia ella.

Marceline: Bueno supongo que estoy aquí porque me gusta estar sola, SI debe ser eso. ¿emm? Hay un Tipo en el agua.

Finn: MARCELINEEEEE.

Marceline: el tipo me conoce, ok esto es Raro… más de lo normal.

Finn sale del agua, y corre a ella para darle un abrazo,

Marceline: ¿TE VINISTE, NADANDO HASTA ACA?

Finn no le presta atención a su comentario y la abraza todo mojado, alzándola dando vueltas.

Finn: yo sabía que no me habías olvida…

Marceline: BRUTO ESTAS MOJANDOME, SUELTAME.

Finn: ¡me esperaste, me esperaste, ME ESPERASTE!

Marceline: NO, NO, NO, NO, yo no te espere.

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino.

Mentita: valla, no sabía que ellos están juntos.

La dulce princesa se estaba peinando y arreglando en frente de su espejo.

Dulce princesa: ¿Quienes están juntos?

Mentita: será mejor que lo veas usted misma, porque no sabría decirlo...

La dulce princesa se acerca al Telescopio que estaba en una de sus terrazas y observa a Dos jóvenes, abrazados dando vueltas en círculos, hasta que al parecer el joven se cansa y de deja a la chica en el suelo, ella parece regañarlo, señalando su camisa, luego le pega en el pecho. Luego él la abraza y parece como si la fuera a besar. La dulce princesa hace un acercamiento a las caras, y ve que es Finn y Marceline

Mientras tanto en la playa…

Marceline: (sonrojada) Finn, detente, recuerda tu promesa Finn. Lo prometiste…

Finn: ¡Shhh!, yo no lo he olvidado, solo estaba viendo cuanto tiempo pasaba sin que me dijeras que me alejara. (La suelta y le da la espalda)

Marceline se queda callada, y no dice nada…

Finn: como sea, nos veremos luego, Por cierto, no creas que no me di cuenta, que me mirabas mi pecho cuando te estaba cargando…

EL va directo a la pequeña valsa, recoge sus cosas, sin mirar atrás, para ver como Marceline se retorcía de la rabia, Muy molesta se dirige volando a su casa.

Marceline: PERO QUE CARAJ…

Todas las patrullas de bomberos estaban en su casa apagando una llama de 12 metros de altura. Susana estaba de color negro, sentada en un camión de bomberos, con una paletita de caramelo.

Marceline: ¿SUSANA PERO QUE COÑO PASOOO?

Susana: la cocina no quería prender, (lame la paleta) así que yo hice una fogata en tu cama (lame la paleta) pero se salió de control.

Marceline: (mirando la casa) ¡MIS COSAS!. No habíamos quedado en que no mas fogatas.

Susana: PERO TU DIJISTE, QUE EN LA MESA DE LA COCINA NO, no es mi culpa.

Marceline: olvídalo, Y DONDE RAYOS ESTA MI BAJO-HACHA, HAMBO Y MI PERRITO.

Susana: eso lo pude salvar esta detrás de mí.

Marceline: tendremos que dormir en otra parte hoy.

Susana: y que tal si vamos a la casa de Jake y Finn es muy gra…

Marceline: Nos iremos debajo de un puente, ¡pero a esa casa no voy yo! Que tal el dulce reino, yo tengo una amiga hay.

Susana: ¡SIII!

Mientras en casa de Finn y jake:

Jake: hola hermano, como te fue. Me trajiste mis ingredientes para mi burrito.

Finn: todo está en la bolsa. (Se sienta en el mueble cansado)

Jake: te vino buscar Gabriela.

Finn: ahh… Jake te quiero hablar de algo.

Jake: dime…

Finn: me gusta una amiga muy cercana de nosotros.

Jake (Mente de Jake: ¿será Gabriela?) emmm, ¿quién es?

Finn: vamos, viejo. Tú debes saber.

Jake: si si si, bueno y que tal.

Finn: me tiene loco, pero ella no quiere nada conmigo

Jake: qué Raro, porque le nota que toda la vida lo ha querido (risas)

Finn: ¿ENCERIO? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jake: no hay que saberlo se le nota en los ojos.

Finn: ¿entonces, lo apruebas?

Jake: claro, yo sabía que iba terminar pasando. Pero tienes que tener cuidado.

Finn: ¡GRACIAS HERMANO! Pensé que te daría miedo, ahora me voy a dormir mañana es un gran día. (Se va corriendo a su cuarto)

Jake: hay que lindo el amor, entre jóvenes enamorados. Gabriela debe estar feliz de que por fin, Finn se fijen en ella. Debería mantener la boca cerrada.

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino.

Susana y Marceline pasaban la guardia del reino, para encontrar a la dulce princesa.

Mentita: ¿que se les ofrece, señoritas?

Susana: por favor, la dulce princesa.

Mentita: síganme.

Ellas van a la alcoba real, donde mentita le dice a Susana que detrás de aquella puerta está la cafetería, y que podía comer por su cuenta. Dejando a Marceline sola.

Mentita: Mi Reina, quiere hablar con Usted.

Marceline: ok!?

Marceline pasa al cuarto donde todo estaba oscuro, donde la dulce princesa estaba sentada, detrás de un mueble.

Dulce princesa: siéntate por favor, tenemos que hablar.

CONTINUARA….

Estoy Malitaa! tengo gripe, Me cuesta escribir asi xD pero igual lo hago. por que se que ustedes lo valen. jajajjajsad Este es el capitulo de hoy, Si les gustaa Undan el boton de abajo, O comenten. Para saber que les gustoo! Gracias Por leer la historia. Y nos vemos Mañana con otro capitulo de..."AMOR SIN LOGICA"

ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

Dulce Princesa: ¡ERES UNA EGOISTA! Finn es el ultimo humanoo! NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASI.

Marceline: ¡QUE NO LO QUIERO! Y si se que es el ultimo humano. Por eso me alejod e el.

Dulce princesa: Claro, como lo hacias hoy ¿verdad?

marceline: ESO FUE POR QUE... Espera, ¿Me estabas espiando?


	12. Chapter 12

Noche de Insomnio.

Marceline, toma asiento un poco extrañada, no entendía que pasaba.

Dulce princesa: Piensas que por que ya creció puede ser tuyo ¿verdad?.

Marceline: de que hablas, solo te quería pedir un cuarto para dormir por hoy.

Dulce princesa: ¿hablo de Finn, por qué quieres jugar con él?

Marceline: ¿Qué? NO, el es el que juega conmigo además…

Dulce princesa: ¿Pero si están juntos verdad?

Marceline: ¡QUE NO! Es imposible, se lo deje claro. Espera… COMO RAYOS LO SABES.

Dulce princesa: MI REINO QUEDA EN FRENTE DE LA PLAYA, ¿TE SUENA?

Marceline: Emmm no es lo que parece. ESPERA ¿Por qué rayos me espías? Si se puede saber.

Dulce princesa: fue una decepcionante coincidencia.

Marceline: COMO SEA, yo igual no quiero nada con él.

Dulce princesa: ¡SABES QUE EL ES UNOS DE LOS ULTIMOS HUMANOS! Como rayos NO PIENSAS. Esto solo puede acabar de una manera. ¡ERES EGOISTA!

Marceline: ¿lo quieres para ti verdad? Ahora esta lindo, y es mayor. Dime, ¿lo esperabas?

Dulce princesa: (se voltea de su silla) ¡NO! ¿Estás loca? ¡nuncaaaa! Podría hacer eso. El es mi

amigo.

Marceline: Bueno, como se que mientes, Te lo dejo, a mi no me interesa. (Se levanta e la silla y se va)

Dulce princesa: Marceline, ¡NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA! No quieres entender.

Marceline busca a Susana, estaba tirada en el comedor abarrotada de dulces. La recoge y se la lleva a un cuarto del dulce reino. Marceline se acomoda con su bajo-Hacha y deja a su perrito andar por ahí. Acuesta a Susana en su cama.

Y ella sale, a pasear por ahí…

Volaba como de costumbre, cuando estaba aburrida o pensativa, tal vez ella tenía las dos razones para volar. De repente empezó a llover. El único lugar que quedaba para no mojarse era la casa De Finn y Jake.

Ella suspira, lo piensa dos veces y se va directo a la casa…

Ella entra por su vieja escondite, mirando a todas partes. Para saber si alguien la pudiera descubrir, ella revisa la casa, pero todo estaba muy oscuro. Sube piso por piso hasta llegar al cuarto de Finn y Jake.

Mente de Marceline: pero que Bebes, se duermen tan temprano. Oh mira Jake duerme sin Su cobijita. (Va a su camita, y lo arropa) Finn se quedo dormido con su gorro, Mmmm, será que lo despierto si intento quitárselo, no creo que se despierte.

Ella agarra la cabeza de Finn y empieza a quitarle la gorra lentamente hasta que se lo logra quitar.

Mente de Marceline: Hay, ¡tiene el pelo muy lindo!, (extiende la mano, acariciando el pelo) lo tiene liso…. Espera ¿Qué? Finn no estaba sonriendo cuando lo encontré.

Marceline retira la mano de golpe, y lo mira muy perturbada, esperando a que hiciera algún gesto, al notar que no hizo nada, se dirigía a quitar el gorro de la cama y dejarlo en algún lugar donde no se diera cuenta en la mañana, al agarra el gorro, la mano de Finn se extiende, y toma su muñeca muy fuerte. Marceline se asusta, Finn abre los ojos, y con su otra mano, pone sus dedos en sus labios diciendo (Shhhh) señalando a jake. Finn se levanta de su cama sin soltar la mano de Marceline, llevándola afuera. Al barco con el Telescopio en la copa del árbol.

Finn: ¡con que tu escondite era ese!

Marceline: ¿estabas despierto?

Finn: No, pero Billy el fuerte me enseño, a dormir despierto, siempre estar alerta. Y cuando escuche pasos en la Cocina. Supe que alguien que no era B-Mo ni Jake, estaba en casa. Pero no tuve que ir a buscar quien era. Porque ella misma llego a mi alcoba.

Marceline: Mmmm, pues aprendiste bien, ya me puedes soltar.

Finn: No.

Marceline: ¿Por qué?

Finn: porque me gusta.

Marceline: SUELTAME COCHINO (le quita la mano)

Finn: ¿que hacías en mi cuarto a esta hora? A caso me querías ver de nuevo sin camisa. ¡Eres una pervertida!

Marceline: QUEE ¡NO! Acaso no vez que está lloviendo, me estaba escondiendo de la lluvia. No había lugar más cerca que este.

Finn: Si claro, escusas siempre escusas, ¿tienes frio pareces algo blanca?

Marceline: idiota, soy vampiro, pero si tengo frio.

Finn: creo que por algunas de estas cajas, debe haber una manta. (Buscando) aquí tienes.

Marceline: ¿qué me miras?

Finn: te pareces a la princesa grumosa (risas)

Marceline: ¿Por qué?

Finn: estas con un gesto molesto y con esa cobija parece que tuvieras grumos.

Marceline: que gracioso. (Se sienta)

Finn: además… (Se sienta al lado de ella y la mira)

Marceline: ¿además qué?

Finn: te ves muy linda mojada.

Marceline: Si no te arrepientes en tres segundos de lo que dijiste tu cara, comerá mi puño para el desayuno.

Finn: solo si me atrapas. (Se para y se tira del bote)

Marceline: ¡FIIIIIIINN!(asustada, se levanta y se tira para salvarlo.)

Marceline no encontró su cuerpo, ella empieza a buscarlo como loca, hasta que mira detrás de ella.

Finn: (agarrado de una rama) te asustaste ¿verdad?

Marceline: ¿no… te… moriste? (decía Plasmada) A que bien porque…. TE MATAREEEEE

Finn se asusta y se tira de esa rama a otra, así hasta llegar al suelo, huyendo de marceline.

Finn: Atrapamee!

Marceline vuela en forma de bala atrapando entre la lluvia a Finn por la espalda, tirándolo al suelo, cayendo encima de él.

Finn: ok, ok me atrapaste, pero, ¿te podrías quitarte de encima de mi?

Marceline: ¡No!

Finn: ¿Por qué?

Marceline: ¡Por que me gusta! ¡JA!….. ¿ESPERA QUE DIJE?

Finn: ahaaa con que te gusta, eres una cochina, y se supone que yo soy el pervertido.

Marceline: yo nunca dije que eras pervertido, pero el que lo dice lo es.¡¿ ESPERA QUE!?

Finn: (risas) Bueno me descubriste, pero yo soy más discreto que otras personas…

Marceline: ya es tarde como para jugar debajo de la lluvia. No crees (se levanta)

Finn: No te vayas, ya no tengo sueño, ¡Y ES TU CULPA!

Marceline: ¿MI CULPA? Pudiste fingir que dormías hasta esperar a que me fuera.

Finn: ¿¡y que probablemente me violaras!? Oh espera, eso no esta tan malo.

Marceline: AAAHHH ERES UN IDIOTA, (se va volando)

Finn: ¡MARCELINEE!

Marceline: (en el cielo) ¿Qué?

Finn: ¡TE AMOO!

Marceline aparenta estar molesta y le da la espalda volando hasta el dulce reino, Cuando en realidad estaba nerviosa y algo sonrojada. Pero de su mente no salía el pensar que, en la noche del siguiente día era el concurso de belleza, Y Susana se había tragado media cafetería del dulce reino.

Susana no quería ganar. Solo demostrarle al jurado que para ser linda, no solo hay que ponerse un Vestido muy glamuroso, usar tacones de 12cm , maquillarse hasta quedar como un payaso o ser delgada como un palo de Golf. Ella entraría siendo el ella misma. Pero el problema es que no tenían un plan, Forzando a Marceline a hacer el plan en menos de 28 horas.

CONTINUARA….

Me encanta este capitulo *-*, ajjaaj es uno de mis Preferidos. lol, Si les gusta, undan el boton de abajo o comenten para saber que les gusto :3, Gracias por leer la historia y Nos vemos Mañana con..."AMOR SIN LOGICA"

ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

BUENAS NOCHES MUNDO DE Ooo YO SOY FIDEL FIESTA. Y ESTO ES "MISS Ooo" Donde las candidatas de cada Reino, Saldran a demostrar lo mejor de si. Nuestros queridos Jurados son...

UNO DE LOS HIJOS DE MARTE.

EL REY HELADO.

lA DUQUEZA DE LA NUEZ...


	13. Chapter 13

Una noche inesperada.

Una Mañana muy brillante en el Dulce Reino, todo estaba mojado pero con el sol hacia un brillo esplendido en toda su vegetación. Todos los habitantes decoraban sus casas, limpiaban las calles y arreglaban las entradas de todo el dulce reino.

Para la llegada de Todos los reinos, una vez cada 10 años se hacia una reunión en un reino diferente, esta vez le tocaba hacer los preparativos al Dulce Reino. La dulce princesa tenía días sin dormir, y estaba tomando café como loca, Junto muchos ponqués con músculos, construían la tarima para la gran noche.

Marceline en su cuarto con Susana, repasaban como hacerse peinados, como caminar con zapatos de tacón y como entrar al show de talento.

Finn estaba en la casa con Jake, estaban eligiendo Trajes elegantes, hasta que Finn va hacia fuera a entrenar, como de costumbre. FInn empezaba con abdominales, luego trotaba una hora y después terminaba golpeando una bolsa llena de algodón endurecido. Y así terminaba su rutina.

Entrando al Bosque encontró a Gabriela, la saluda con un bonito gesto, y ella voltea la cara como si lo quisiera ignorar. El se detiene, y va hacia el árbol donde estaba sentada. Escala y se sienta al lado de ella.

Finn: ¿qué te pasa? Estas molesta conmigo.

Gabriela: Te vi en la playa con ella ayer.

Finn: tienes que entenderme. Ella es para mí…

Gabriela: ELLA TE MATARA. Te quiere morder, yo lo sé.

Finn: claro que no, ella no es así.

Gabriela: Cuando te quiera morder, no vengas llorando a mí. (Salta de en arbolen árbol)

Finn: ¡NO ME MORDERAA! ERES DEMASIADO DRAMATICA.

Finn continúo su recorrido, mientras la tarde recorría, Marceline y Susana todavía seguían ensañando. Marceline le hace probar a Susana el vestido negro que compraron para la sección de Gala de la noche, era largo hasta los pies, Marceline con unas tijeras lo recorta a medias, quedando una pierna afuera y la otra no.

Luego en el show de talento, Susana, dijo que podía cantar, Marceline cambia eso por tocar una canción en la guitarra eléctrica.

Pero yo no sé tocar la guitarra Marceline –dijo Susana muy asustada.

Marceline, le enseño a tocar una canción muy sencilla, para las 3 de la tarde de ese día ya la tocaba a la perfección, Luego ensayaron los tipos de peinado podía hacerse.

Preparadas y muy nerviosas salieron para la Gran noche.

Finn, Mientras estaba en casa, invito a Gabriela al concurso, le prestó un vestido que la dulce Princesa que dejo un día, cuando se mojo toda por la explosión de helado que estaba preparando. Ella se lo mide y le quedaba un poco grande.

Jake, muy bien vestido se fue con los padres de arcoíris, hacia en gran evento. Dejando a Finn con Gabriela, Finn jugando le dijo que era su cita de la noche, la tomo del brazo y se fueron en su moto.

En el Dulce Reino, Todas las personas estaban llegando a la gran celebración, llenando por completo en gran estadio. Con las luces en el cielo iluminando las nubes. Faltaba una hora.

Marceline y Susana estaban detrás del escenario preparadas para salir, Marceline como es la reina Vampiro, estaba invitada a estar en los primeros asientos. Pero ella prefería estar lejos de todo el mundo, probablemente porque sabía que Finn estaba en el público. Y no lo quería ver el estado en que estaba. Enamorado ciegamente sin saber las consecuencias.

La noche empieza, y las luces se apagan por completo, una vos muy grave dice "Buenas noches mundo de Ooo" se prenden las luces "¿están listooos?" fuegos artificiales salieron de todas partes dibujando en el cielo una corona en el mundo. "Bienvenidos todos al Reinado de Belleza Nº 18, Yo soy Fidel Fiesta y seré su anfitrión esta noche". Todos empezaron a aplaudir."Demos la bienvenida a nuestros jurados de esta noche. A Unos de los hijos de Marte, al Rey helado y a La duquesa de la Nuez".

Fidel fiesta: empezaremos la noche, viendo las concursantes de este año. Pasen todas.

Detrás de escena, Marceline estaba ayudando a Susana a ponerse un traje de cereza, para hacer una tonta coreografía Representando al dulce Reino, Todas las participantes siendo diferentes caramelos salen al escenario con sus lindos trajes, pero mientras hacían una línea recta faltaba un hueco, Marceline empuja a Susana al escenario.

Susana nunca había visto tanta gente en un mismo lugar. La gente se queda asombrada. Desde hace mucho tiempo, no habían vuelto a ver una humana en ese concurso. Todos empiezan a murmurar. Ella cierra los ojos para evitar ponerse nerviosa. Y va hacia su lugar.

Luego del Baile. Venia la sesión de gala. Marceline le dijo a Susana, que tenía una gran idea.

Fidel Fiesta: Ahora nuestras bellas concursantes, pasaran al frente con un vestido. Representando la cultura de la nación.

Marceline: Después de la Candidata de las Hadas, vendrás tú. Prepárate.

Cuando Marceline estaba dando los últimos retoques al vestido de Susana, Esperaban impacientemente a que dijeran su nombre, después de unos segundos le dan la señal a Susana para que se prepare.

Fidel Fiesta: Buena actitud, Ella es Britany, del reino de las hadas. Sigamos, Ella viene de un Subterráneo, le gusta bailar y comer dulce, ella Es Susana La humana. (Aplausos)

Entro lentamente con una gran manta de plumas tapando todo su vestido, con los ojos cerrados. El Dj toca música eléctrica a petición de Marceline. Empieza la música. Susana suelta la manta de plumas dejando ver el vestido tan extrovertido e impredecible que tenía debajo. Ella empieza a caminar con sus botas de tacón de color negro. Saludando a cada uno de los jueces y sonriéndole a cada uno. Luego con sus manos, saluda a todo el mundo, pone sus dos manos es su boca, lanzado un gran beso al público. Todo el mundo se emociona y empieza a aplaudir. Luego ella se despide y entra de nuevo detrás del escenario.

Marceline la abraza y le dice que lo hizo espectacular, y que siga así. Susana se va a cambiar para ponerse el traje de baño. Le dijo a Marceline que la esperara. Marceline iba a agarra una manzana en la mesa de comida. hasta que alguien la agarra por detrás y le tapa la boca para no gritar.

Salen del escenario hacia un callejón oscuro.

Marceline: SUELTAME ANIMAL. ¿Qué? Finn, me asustaste.

Finn: ¿te alegras de verme?

Marceline: pues la verdad, NOO, necesito ayudar a Susana, no la puedo dejar sola en esto.

Finn: Yo me aburría, no podía aguantar tanto tiempo sin verte. Me vuelvo loco.

Marceline: tú estabas loco antes de conocerme. Ahora déjame ir.

Finn: lo único que quiero es amarte. Pero eres muy necia.

Marceline: ¡dile eso a tu novia y a mí me déjame en paz!

Finn: ¡que no es mi novia! Y Tal vez la gente tenga razón cuando digan que es peligroso estar junto a ti, o que yo soy poca cosa para ti, tú eres una Reina, yo soy in simple humano.

Marceline: No es que seas poca cosa para mi, Claro que no, Espérate. ¿Quién te Ha dicho que eres poca cosa para mí? ¿CON QUIEN HAS ESTADO HABLANDO DE LO NUESTRO?

Finn: Vez, hasta tu admites que tenemos algo, (la agarra de las manos) Marceline abbader, Ríndete, tú me quieres, Ya no lo puedes negar. Hasta lo admites. No pongas más escusas y Termina de besarme de una vez.

Los dos, abrazados. estaban demasiado cerca, Finn no la podía besar, o rompería su promesa, así que esperaba a que Marceline lo hiciera, mientras que ella. Había olvidado totalmente a Susana, estaba respirando el mismo aire de Finn, con los ojos semi-cerrados, tan cerca…

Decidiéndose si al hacer eso, se volvería enamorar, ya no podía luchar, se estaba dando por vencida. Estaba totalmente pérdida en su mirada de ojos azules, esperando a que el silencio se rompiera con un contacto de labio a labio, que ya no podía esperar más…

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero un grito desconcertante, distrajo sus miradas volteando al mismo tiempo al lado de donde provenía el grito. Marceline muy sorprendida, miraba la cara de Odio que tenia Gabriela. Ella sale corriendo con mucha fuerza le da un puñetazo a Marceline. Deteniéndolo Finn.

Gabriela: ¡TE APROVECHAS DE UNA SIMPLE SOLTERONA!

Finn: ¡ni tú ni nadie más, podrá impedirlo! ¡Oíste!

Marceline: Finn déjala, ella es tu novia. Trátala como tal.

Finn: pero…

Marceline: FINN, OLVIDALO .TODO. Olvídalo…

Ella se voltea, se limpia la cara y se va volando. Desde el aire Finn vio caer una pequeña gota. El sabía que era una lágrima. Finn se molesta consigo mismo. Y empieza a patiar la pared.

Finn: ¿EN QUE RAYOS HABIAMOS QUEDADO?

Gabriela: mmm, no me acuerdo…

Finn: ¿POR QUE RAYOS ARRUINAS TODO?

El muy molesto se quita el esmoquin y se va caminado rápidamente. Marceline regresa al detrás de escena, Pensando en la locura que iba a hacer, si besaba a Finn tiraba la toalla, perdía la guerra contra el amor. Pero ella tenía que seguir sus principios.

Susana, le replico a Marceline donde estaba, ella le dice que fue al baño, porque se sentía mal. Susana no le cree en mínimo detalle de su oración, no le presta mucho cuidado y le dice a marceline que la observe, ya iba a salir a tocar su canción.

Filde Fiesta: Gracias, un aplauso para la representante del espacio grumos. Que buen talento. Ahora demos la bienvenida a Susana la humana, que nos… (Mira bien el papel) nos tocara una canción con su guitarra.

Susana entra vestida con un look Roquero, con el pelo con mechas moradas, y unos pantalones muy apretados de cuero, con una camisa que tenía una imagen de un corazón partido. Marceline la miraba orgullosa y le deseaba suerte.

Ella empieza a tocar una melodía dulce, impresionando al jurado. Después de un corto, cambia la guitarra, por una eléctrica y sigue la canción, pero con un solo de guitarra mas solido y roquero. Terminando con su canción con fuegos artificiales.

Así siguió la noche, con diferentes Ramas de concurso. Marceline seguía pensando en lo que paso, Susana tenía que arreglárselas todas ella sola, porque Marceline estaba en las nubes. Después de unas largas 2 horas…

Fidel fiesta: GRACIAS Jannis, Es un encanto. Bueno haremos un corto receso y en 30 minutos, los jurados dirán la decisión final...

CONTINUARA...

Perdon por subirlo Tan tarde, pero es que la computadora, estubo ocupada hoy :/, pero bueno ¡aqui esta! eso es lo importanto... saben lo que siempre digo de los "MeGusta" y los comentarios. saben que me encanta saber si les gusto, o en el peor de los casos, no ._. Inviten a un amigo, su Perro, el novio(a), su mamá. O LO QUE SEA. Para que lean la historia... Si les gusta el FinnCeline, Pues.. esta es su historia xD.

Yo soy Sharon, su escritora Loca y Nos vemos mañana con otro capitulo de:

"AMOR SIN LOGICA"

Adelanto del Proximo capitulo:

Susana: ¡MARCELINE YO "NOO" QUIERO GANAR!

Marceline:Solo hay algo que puedo hacer...

Fidel Fiesta: Esta noche nos acompaña una persona muy especial, que nos deleitara con una cancion... Demosle una Bienvenida a LA REINA DE LOS VAMPIROS.


	14. Chapter 14

El resultado de una noche.

Fidel Fiesta salió al escenario con la ganadora de la vez pasada, todas las concursantes estaban agarradas de la mano esperando la carta de las 5 finalistas.

Fidel Fiesta: Buenas noches mundo de Ooo, Nuestro jurado ha tomado la decisión. Y las 5 finalistas son (redobles de tambores) Sara, en representación del dulce reino. Katherine, la representante del mundo de las flores. Lila, Candidata de del mundo marino. Olga la troll y la última candidata en selección es… (Redoble de tambores) SUSANA LA Humana.

Marceline que estaba tomando un vaso de agua se lo escupió todo al pan de canela que estaba arreglando el vestuario. Susana se iba a desmayar, porque ella no pensaba llegar tan lejos, ella solo quería cumplir. Marceline le tira un hielo en la pierna, para que recobrara el sentido, e hizo una mueca con las manos para que sonriera.

Susana muy temerosa sonreía y saludaba a todos pasando al frente.

Fidel Fiesta: que linda esta noche, pero solo una podrá quedar como Miss Ooo , Todas estas lindas candidatas ganaran algo que el jurado denomino.

Por mejor sonrisa, la banda azul es para, OlGA la Troll.

Pasa al frente toma su banda y se retira.

Fidel Fiesta: ¡Un gran aplauso! ahora continuamos. Por la mejor personalidad competitiva, ¡Katherine! Ven para acá y retira tu banda de bronce.

Mientras que a Susana le temblaban las piernas, Marceline se comía las uñas, Katherine buscaba su banda y se despedía del público.

Fidel Fiesta: Solo quedan 3, esto es intenso, tenemos a Sara a Lila y a Susana. Pero antes La Reina de la Nocheosfera Nos interpretara una canción.

Marceline había olvidado que era la clausura del evento, con tantas cosas que le estaban pasando, No le importaba dejar mal a la Dulce Princesa si faltaba. Entrando detrás del escenario, venia Susana muy alarmada. Diciéndole a Gritos a Marceline, que ella no quería ser reina. Que ella no quería vestirse así todos los días. Marceline le dice que tiene un plan y que no se preocupe.

Marceline sale al escenario saltando diciendo, ¡BUENAS NOCHES MUNDO DE OOO!, todo el mundo se pone frenético. ¿ESTAN LISTO PARA ROQUEAR? Ella conecta su bajo y la banda empieza a tocar ritmo de entrada.

Susana estaba desmayada en un sillón casi llorando, Marceline con la mirada le dice que se calme.

Marceline: Bueno esta noche cantare algo en conciencia. Para que todos lo sepan… Y 1 2 3. (Empieza la canción)

Ella primero toca una canción muy Dura, sobre letras de Humanos malvados. "Que se comen tu cereal y asustan a tu mama" (¿qué esperan? Inventar una canción a último minuto frente a millones de personas no es fácil) Mientras ella cantaba la Dulce Princesa rompió su copa de Champaña en su mano. Susana se queda boca abierta por la letra de la insultante canción.

Todo el mundo pudo quedarse en shock por la letra de la canción, al final Marceline con una sonrisa dice gracias y sale volando. El mundo le aplaude muy entusiasmado.

Finn que no estaba muy lejos, pudo escucharlo todo.

Susana: QUE RAYOS ACABAS DE CANTAR. ¿Acaso piensas es de mi? (triste)

Marceline: ¡NO! (la abraza) solo lo dije para que no ganaras. ¿Querías ganar?

Susana: Nooo, jamás. Solo pensé que tenías todo ese odio metido por dentro, porque queme tu casa.

Marceline: La casa no importa, lo que importa es mi Hogar, y tú eres la primera amiga que tengo en mucho tiempo.

Susana: ¡aww! Que linda. ¿Enserio no te importa que haya quemado tu casa?

Marceline: si me lo sigues recordando, ya no podrás volver al Escenario…

Susana: (risas) yo mejor me voy. Voy a perder. ¡QUE ALEGRIA!

Fidel Fiesta: Ejejej, que linda canción. Señores ella es ¡la Reina de los vampiros! (aplausos) volviendo al concurso. Nuestras tres concursantes se pondrán al frente.

Después de un minuto de tensión. Fidel Fiesta, le entregan el sobre de la ganadora. Susana estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de sonreír.

Fidel Fiesta: Y la ganadora es…. SARA. FELICIDADES DULCE REINO.

Antes de que la ganadora celebrara Susana empieza a gritar de la felicidad y Marceline sale corriendo y le salta encima. La ganadora se les queda mirando junto a las millones de personas que estaban en ese lugar…. Ellas no le paran mucho y se van.

Cerca del dulce reino, había una discoteca exclusivamente para las chicas del concurso y algunos amigos. Susana y ella se fueron directamente, en el camino a la disco había una cola de cerca de 800 personas esperando entrar.

Susana entro sin problema y a Marceline le dieron un pase especial. Antes de que entrara fue jalada de un brazo. Era Finn.

Marceline: ¿viste? Susana no gano.

Finn: …

Marceline: ¿qué te pasa? Ella no quería ganar.

Finn: ¿qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué dijiste eso tan Horrible de los humanos? No sé si tú sabes, que no quedamos muchos humanos. Y hay veces en que no nos quieren. ¿PARA QUE DICES ESO?

Marceline: solo fue una simple canción, no creo que a nadie le importe.

Finn: Dile eso a la prensa… (Se va molesto y entra a la discoteca)

Periodista con barba:¿ Señorita Marceline por que dijo eso sobre los humanos?.

Periodista mujer: Abbader, según una fuente confiable usted es amiga de Susana, por qué diría cosas tan horribles.

Periodista Molesto: señorita: Hay rumores de que usted y Finn el humano tienen una relación en secreto ¿eso es cierto?

Marceline: solo fue una canción. emmm Ella es mi amiga y dije eso porque era una canción. ESO NO ES CIERTO. Ahora si me disculpan iré a la fiesta. (Se va)

(Musica de fondo de la Fiesta. watch?v=36zkP6HSLZw)

Al entrar ve que el guardia detiene a los millones de periodista que querían pasar. Marceline ve una discoteca con tantos colores que no podía ver muy bien, mucha gente bailando y a un Finn despechado en la barra. Ella empieza a entrar en coherencia y finge ignorar a Finn.

Como toda fiesta de clase alta, Habían Cantantes reconocidos, Modelos muy famosas, Un Dj pulpo tocando las mejores canciones, Un olor a Vino de Marca y luces de colores azules, haciendo efecto a que el lugar era de hielo.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que la fiesta se prendiera, que la gente empezara a bailar, a tomar y sobre todo a hacer locura. Por lo del concurso, Marceline no había podido dormir, estaba recostada en una mesa junto a Susana y Modelos de ropa, Susana bebía como loca, pero no le dijo nada porque se estaba divirtiendo.

Marceline le grita a Susana que iba a la barra. Ella no le presta atención, al llegar a la barra le pide al cantinero un jugo de fresa. Cuando Susana la ve, le grita que no beba demasiado, porque ella es la que la iba a llevar a la casa.

Marceline: ¡NO SEAS AMARGADA! –Le responde a Susana.

Cantinero: ¿QUE? ¿La quiere bien cargada?

Marceline: AA? Si yo quiero una malteada!

Cantinero: no se preocupe yo la traigo.

El cantinero le sirve en una copa muy pequeña, Marceline estaba tan dormida que no se dio cuenta del color ni del sabor, solo se lo tomo de un solo trago completo. La gente que estaba a su alrededor le aplaude y grita. Ella no entendía, pero de repente, ya no tenía sueño. Así que le pide otro igual camarero.

Los recuerdos se hicieron difusos y el uso de razón se perdió después de las 12. Marceline empieza a ver todo muy mesclado. Empieza a tener cortos recuerdo.

Ella bailando con un chico muy guapo, Música a todo volumen, Gente gritando de la emoción, ella vomitando, Ve a Finn con otra chica, Tomando como loca, Un beso con alguien desconocido, fuego, chicos corriendo desnudos, Corriendo de algo, ella cantando con Susana y por ultimo ella al frente de un público con mucho frio….

La noche paso sin ningún recuerdo más. Fue como apagar Todo, solo veía un fondo negro...

Marceline: (bostezo) Me duele la cabeza….. (GRITO DE SUSTO) ¿¡POR QUE COÑO ESTOY EN UNA GRANJA. Durmiendo en pasto, con una ovejaa?! ¡Maldición! Me duele el Brazo.

Oveja: ¡Bee!

Susana estaba al lado de Marceline toda despeinada y con una camisa morada hasta los tobillos, viendo una pequeña tele al frente de ella.

Susana: ¡Shhhh! Vamos a salir de la tele. (Señalando al televisor)

Televisor*

Buenos días mundo de Ooo, esto son las noticias matutinas de Farándula. Hoy tenemos las declaraciones de la fiesta que se hizo en clud del dulce reino. Hoy estamos con Dennys y Mailo

Dennys: Hola Mailo. ¿Como estas?

Mailo: muy bien mi querida amiga, Hoy les traemos las declaraciones de la mejor fiesta que habido en mucho tiempo. Según nuestros periodistas ocultos fue un reventón Total. Pero como todo reventón termina con la Policía. Tenemos las grabaciones en alta definición.

¡Pongan el video!

A si es Mailo, como toda fiesta buena debe terminar con algo para recordar George tiene las declaraciones.

Hola, Buenas noches mi nombre es George y esto es. ¡CAMARA OCULTA!. Hoy entraremos a la fiesta de las mises.

Todo parecía verse normal, encontramos a gente famosa regada por todas partes, como la princesa grumosa, Finn el Humano, el modelo noruego Carl, la cantante famosa Paprika y Marceline la Reina de los Vampiros. Quien más tarde causara una gran polémica.

Marceline: ¿QUEE? (agarra a Susana) ¡Dime que no hice una locura!

Televisor*

La noche empezó a ponerse caliente, cuando las bebidas empezaron a surgir, muchos de los invitados perdieron la razón, como este que estamos grabando que tiene escrito en la cara, "jake estuvo aquí"

Saliéndose de las manos, La fiesta empezó a enloquecer en una pelea donde todos muy borrachos se pusieron a Bailar. Los rumores que había con La reina de los vampiros con el Humano, Pueden que sean ciertos después del espectáculo que hizo en este video.

Marceline empieza a recordar….

"FLASH BACK"

Estaba bailando… con un chico muy guapo, y vi que Finn empezó a bailar con otra y creo que "accidentalmente", le tire un Matero en la cabeza.

"FIN FLASH BACK"

Susana estallo en risa, cuando vio como Marceline muy ebria le tiro un Matero en la cabeza de Finn. Marceline se enojo hasta que vio lo que seguía el Reportaje.

Televidor*

Por otra parte Susana la humana, celebraba por no haber ganado, Bailando en una mesa con una botella en la mano agitándola.

Tenemos una entrevista con Finn el humano y Jonny el de la portada Hadas, y La Reina de los Vampiros, Bailara con trapos menores en un Tubo... Todo esto y mucho MAS Después de este corte comercial .…

CONTINUARA….

Yo misma me mato de la risa escribiendo... si se me ocurren cosas Raras. xD. ajjaaj anos vemos mañana con otro capitulo de...

"amor sin logica"


	15. Chapter 15

Escándalo Total.

Así es señores, lo que acaban de escuchar. Marceline Abadder después de unas copas se monto en una Barra del bar a hacer stripper. Por favor reproduzcan el video.

Susana y Marceline al frente del televisor. Quedaron boca abiertas, cuando empezaron a reproducir el video ¿que se podía ver? En la parte de debajo de la Barra alguien con una cámara de buenos gráficos. Grababan desde la mejor perspectiva. Donde a Marceline se le empujaba hacia la barra, ella no quería Bailar. Pero después de un que ella se niega varias veces dos bailarines de la Disco. (Muy guapos) empiezan a bailar con ella. Ella accede sin ninguna preocupación, después de ella haber bailado con ellos uno de ellos se propasa dándole un "beso". Demasiado apasionado para ser en vivo. La gente gritaba la multitud que la ropa se desvaneciera.

Marceline se despega de él, gritando como locaa, toma un trago de alguna bebida de color verde. Y se quita la camiseta. Iba por el sostén hasta que de la multitud se veía a alguien golpeando uno por uno al que se le atravesara en el camino.

Era Finn el Humano, Montándose encima de la Barra agarrando de la mano a La reina de los Vampiros, susurrándole algo al oído. Ella muy extrañada lo mira a los ojos. (Una escena muy linda, si o fuera por los borrachos) hasta que un Bailarín le dice que todos quieren ver el espectáculo como para que un idiota lo arruine.

Finn se quita la camisa y se la da a Marceline en la mano. Luego le dice al chico "MIRA ESTO IMBECIL" Le mete un puño en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, Luego de eso, se arma una pelea en el lugar. Con Disparos fuego y puños por doquier.

Llegando la policía, Armada hasta los diente. Empieza una batalla Titánica entre la multitud borracha y ellos. El reportero salió corriendo del lugar agachándose. Lo último que grabo dentro del club. Fue la imagen desde el Angulo del suelo. De Finn el Humano y la Reina de los Vampiros correr juntos de la mano.

Susana: Por eso tienes la camisa de Finn puesta.

Marceline, ni cuenta se había dado que la tenia puesta. Sigue viendo el Reportaje Y Empieza la entrevista con Finn el humano.

Un camarógrafo y un reportero, perseguían a Finn mientras el corría del Tiroteo con Marceline.

Reportero: FINN, ¡espera! queremos hablar…

Finn: CORRAN… (DISPAROS POR TODAS PARTES)

Reportero: ¿Que harás con la Reina de los Vampiros? A donde Van?

Finn: ¿QUE? ¡AGACHENSEE! (explota una granada) O (*Sonido de censura*) ESTA SANGRANDO.

Reportero: ¿Estas teniendo una relación a escondidas?

Finn: vallase a la (*PIIIII*)… (Monta Marceline en su moto y salen derrapando del lugar)

Y esa fue las declaraciones de Finn el Humano, ¿qué les parece? Al parecer si hay un romance. Después de este corte. Podremos ver la entrevista con algunos testigos de la ocasión.

Adelanto*

Reportero: díganos señor que le piensa de lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo.

Borracho: Pues Yo estaba en mi mesa… y de repente la vi montada en la barra… estaba muy linda. Y después se quito la camisa. Y me la lanzo a mí.

Reportero: ¿cómo se siente usted con lo que ha sucedido?

Borracho: Feliz… (Vomita)

Susana apaga el televisor. Y mira al suelo, Marceline se revisa el brazo y tenía una Venda hecha a mano. Muy histérica agarra a Susana del brazo y se van caminando a su casa…

Pero el problema es que su casa estaba en ruinas y en el dulce reino la podrían reconocer. Por todo lo sucedido deberían estar buscando a todos los culpables. Así que deciden quedarse en esa granja que aparentemente no tenia dueños.

Marceline encuentra una alfombra de caballo y con ella hace un vestido. Luego encuentra un sombrero de paja Y sale volando.

Susana: ¿A DONDE VAS? –grita desde el suelo.

Marceline: Voy a devolverle la camisa a Finn…

Susana murmura mientras entra al establo. Marceline no le presta mucha atención y mientras volaba solo pensaba en una cosa que la tenía muy preocupada. Solo quería pensar, pero tantas cosas a la vez la tenían mareada.

Ella se acerca al dulce reino porque ve una pequeña línea de humo, Que lleva directamente al Bar. Marceline al ver la policía y el cuerpo de bomberos se asusta y se va volando a la casa de Finn para devolverle su tonta camisa.

Mientras volaba sobre la casa, Noto que Finn estaba debajo de un Árbol, Aparentemente Durmiendo con su gorro en la cabeza. Marceline sabía que Finn tenía habilidades desarrolladas. Las cuales detectarían enseguida su presencia.

Marceline Toma la respiración y baja al suelo cerca de Finn ella lo mira muy tranquilo, como si durmiera, pero de repente Una ráfaga de Viento muy fuerte en su contra. Moviendo todo el pelo de Finn.

Ella asustada se queda quieta, bota el aire y vuelve a respirar muy calmada. Deja la camisa en el suelo vuela lentamente. Hasta que ve a Finn moverse.

Finn: Huele a Oveja… (Respira) ¿Y a caballo?

Finn: parece ser una Linda oveja de cabello largo y negro. (Se levanta y se siente en el suelo de espalda.)

Marceline: Solo te vine a dejar la camisa ya me iba.

Finn: ¿Sin insultos? Estas algo seca hoy, por lo general sueles ser mas gruñona. (Finn voltea para verla)

Marceline: ¡PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASO EN LA CARA!

Finn: a una niña muy traviese se le antojo de subirse a una Barra de un Bar A bailar, y un idiota enamorado tuvo que ir a buscar a la borracha exhibicionista. Por cierto, saliste linda en la exclusiva del programa de hoy.

Marceline: ¡CALLATE! NO SABES LO TERRIBLE QUE A CABO DE HACER.

Finn: Yo siempre te quise ver sin camisa… Pero en frente de borrachos no. Eso es muy asqueroso. (Risas)

Marceline por alguna razón no tenía ganas de molestarse con Finn y partirle la cara, ella solo estaba preocupada por lo que ha de venir. Finn notaba su mirada perdida, pensando en lo peor, fue ahí donde comprendió que no era hora de jugar si no de ayudarla…

Finn: Marceline, si quieres te presto otra ropa, una que esté limpia y no huela a feo.

El se levanta del suelo e iba hacia donde estaba ella, pero debido a la situación incómoda no sabía si tomarla de la mano, o agarrarla o SIMPLEMENTE EMPUJARLA. Tomo la decisión de extender la mano y esperar a que le respondiera…

La respuesta fue dada de una manera fácil de esperar, Marceline al ver la mano de Finn extendida, la ve por unos segundos y sigue de largo ignorándola. Finn arruga la cara y la sigue.

Llegando a la casa Estaba Jake tirado en el piso con el traje de gala que aun no se había quitado. Apestaba terrible. Marceline se sienta en el sillón al lado de él mirando al suelo. Finn le ofrece algo improvisado por el mismo. Una funda de cama con unas grapas….

ella no le da importancia, agarra un hilo de cocer y se va al baño. Finn se le tira encima a Jake y lo despierta para que se vaya al cuarto, lo moja y el con un dolor de cabeza inolvidable se va caminando de lado en lado.

Susana toca la puerta de la casa, distrayendo toda la atención de Finn. Él le abre la puerta para recibirla.

Susana: Tengo hambre…

Finn: dónde estabas hueles a establo. (Se acerca y la huele) También hueles a carne asada.

Susana: emmm tuve un pequeño Percance, intentando de cocinar. Pero eso es historia. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

Finn: Emmm creo que nada, pero ya hare algo…

Susana: y Marceline… ella vino hace rato.

Finn: está usando el baño. ¿Quieres usarlo tú también?

Susana: No gracias, es que tengo fri…

Finn: POR FAVOR?!

Susana: YA ENTENDI. Ok ….

Mientras pasaba la tarde, Llego la hora de Comer. Susana toda Mojada se sentó en la mesa a comer muy apurada. Marceline no tocaba su plato, seguía distante pensado en algo que no quería decir, Iba más allá de lo que Finn esperaba.

Finn: ¿Marceline, No te gusta los Emparedados de Carne? Ni siquiera te has comido el primero.

Susana: ¡yo ya voy por el cuarto! (decía con la comida en la boca)

Marceline, sin responder la pregunta, prueba el emparedado, Finn se Relaja y sigue comiendo. Unos minutos más tarde mientras ellos terminaban de comer, Y del las escaleras baja Jake de un pésimo Humor gritando que contesten el Teléfono.

Marceline que es la que estaba más cerca… Contesta.

Hola. –Dice con tono muy aburrido.

Hija, Tenemos que hablar. Voy a abrir un Portal, Te espero aquí. –Hablaba con una voz profunda y molesta.

Marceline suelta el Teléfono, una imagen del teléfono cayendo en cámara lentamente, dando un giro y aterrizando en el piso. Justo cuando aterriza se abre el portal a la Nocheosfera, Finn suelta los platos que estaba limpiando dejándolos caer, Corre en cámara lenta hacia Marceline.

Ella entraba como hipnotizada al Portal. Finn la toma de la mano. Y le grita: ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS, OTRA VEZ NO!, Ella lo Mira. Desconcertada. Y le dice que, Ya es Tarde, Lo que temía pasara (lo abraza) lo empuja lejos, entra en el portal y se cierra.

Finn en el otro lado del cuarto, sin palabras por lo que acababa de pasar, corre hasta donde estaba la pared y dibuja la cara tonta, Consigue leche de insecto y canta. Pero el portal No quería abrirse. El solo Rompe en llanto en el piso, Reviviendo un miedo en su infancia.

Mientras Tanto en la Nocheosfera…

Marceline Llega a un pasillo largo rodeado de demonios que Murmuraban entre sí, y reían, ella no andaba de humor así que con sus poderes los quemo a todos. Dejando cuerpos incinerados por todo el pasillo, sin duda alguna una imagen desagradable.

Llega a la misma oficina donde hace tiempo quedo encerrada, entra y se sienta en la misma silla fría.

Hutsom Abbader: Marceline, Tenemos que hablar…

CONTINUARA….

._. aqui esta xD, es que sali un rato... recuerden Mañana es domingo, no hay capitulo. Descansito. lololololol. delen megusta, y comenten para saber que les gusto. :D nos vemos el lunes, con otro capitulo de..."AMOR SIN LOGICA"

ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

Padre de Marceline: a ver Hija... QUE HACES EN TODOS LOS PERIODICOS Y TELEVISIONES, DEL MUNDO DE Ooo?

Marceline: ¡LO PUEDO EXPLICAR!

Padre de Marceline: tomare medidas drasticas...


	16. Chapter 16

Unión Familiar.

Hutson Abbader: Hija… ¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE HACES EN CUALQUIER DIARIO, NOTICIERO O PERIODICO DEL MUNDO?

Marceline: Te lo puedo explicar…

Hutson Abbader: ¡NADA!, SABES QUE COMO MI HIJA, ME SENTIRIA ORGULLOSO, SI TE VIERA DESTRULLENDO CIUDADES. ¿Pero andar semi-desnuda en revista? Has caído muy bajo.

Marceline: NO FUE CULPA MIA. ENTIENDEME.

Hutson Abbader: Te he dejado vivir sola desde que tengo recuerdos, pero al parecer no has aprendido nada. NADA.

Marceline: ¿Tú CREES que vivir sola fue mi sueño? ERA PEQUEÑA, ¡pude haber muerto! ERES EL PEOR PADRE QUE E VISTO.

Hutson Abbader: ¡NO Pongas mi paternidad como escusa!

Marceline: TU NUNCA HAS ESTADO. Además ¿con que derecho me vienes a Reclamar, sobre lo que hago con mi vida? ES MI VIDA.

Hutson Abbader: Eres débil, sensible y fácil de destrozar. ¿EL CRUEL MUNDO NO TE HA ENSEÑADO NADA?

Marceline: ¡Tú eres la crueldad pura! (pequeñas lagrimas) ¿Cómo podrías dejar a una niña vagando por el mundo?

Hutson Abbader: Marceline, esto es inaceptable, no sabría como dejar pasarlo y para esto tomare medidas drásticas. Marceline, eres una joven indisciplinada, No has aprendido nada en estos 700 años. Y Yo no he hecho nada.

Viviré contigo desde ahora.

Marceline abre los ojos, y se queda plasmada. Tenía una mescla de odio y risa. No sabía que decir.

Marceline: ¡a ver genio! Y tu como esperas salir de la Nocheofera, ni siquiera se te permite.

Hutson Abbader: El mundo está infestado de maldad. Tengo un contrato de 100 años por buscar a todas esas almas, y mostrarle el buen camino.

Marceline: ¿Serás bueno? (decía muerta de la risa)

Hutson Abbader: Por supuesto que no, Si ellos no se arrepientes ¡YO ME QUEDO CON SUS ALMAS!

Marceline: Igual, NI en sueños Viviré contigo…

Hutson Abbader: Es eso, o ¡TU! Te quedaras Aquí en la Nocheosfera, Cuidando a mis demonios unos 100 años más.

Marceline: NI LOCA. Me quedo unos 100 años más en este horrible lugar, ¡con Tus mugrosos monstruos!

Hutson Abbader: ¿Eso significa que tenemos un trato?

Marceline: Tratos contigo ¡Nunca más!

Hutson Abbader: 100 años Marcy.

Marceline: ¡okay!

Hutson Abbader: Te inscribiré en una escuela de Formación de maldad.

Marceline: ¿QUE? Debes estar bromeando. Cuantos años crees que tengo.

Hutson Abbader: es una clase juvenil, Van a estar todas tus amigas de infancia.

Marceline: ¡COMO JODES! MUERETE… (Se va de la habitación)

Hutson Abbader: Viviremos en tu casa. ¡A! verdad, Tú no tienes casa. ¡ESTA QUEMADA! ¿Acaso crees que no me entero de nada!?

Marceline sale de la Nocheofera después de dos días. Su padre empezó el proyecto de la casa. Posicionada en el mismo lugar que la antigua casa de Marceline, Demolieron todo y empezaron Una construcción inmensa, Una casa de Dos Pisos, hecha de ladrillos con un Patio exageradamente grande, Un pozo, La entrada con escaleras y una Puerta de Madera Rupestre. Dos columnas. Y en el costado de la casa, una Terraza, Al lado de un árbol que Marceline no permitió cortar.

Hutson Abbader: Vamos demonios Más rápido. ¡Quiero mi casa terminada!

Demonios cargaban ladrillos, soldaban cosas, Pintaban, limaban y barrían. Marceline estaba bajo una sombra Leyendo un Libro sobre el campus donde empezaría a estudiar. Mientras a su costado había un chico observándola.

Finn: Con que ahora vivirás con tu padre.

Marceline: (Sin prestarle mucha atención) Como vuelan de Rápido las noticias.

Finn: ¿que lees?

Marceline: ¡NADAA! Que te importe.

Finn: ¡que me dejes Ver! (Se le tira encima)

Marceline y Finn empezaron a pelear por la revista, hasta que Finn queda encima de ella con el brazo extendido. Muy cerca. Los dos sonrojados, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que Marceline le dice.

Marceline: ¡Finn! Tú maldita promesa… Si mi Padre te ve te matara sin pensarlo dos veces.

Finn: porque suele ser tan difícil. (Se levanta) Bueno toma tu revista, me voy.

Marceline: (se levanta y se limpia) ¿Por qué te vas?

Finn: (voltea de perfil) Por que No aguantare a Besarte, Mis labios se queman…

Marceline se queda viéndolo caminar de espalda, sin voltear. Ella estaba fingiendo que estaba molesta. Pero ni ella misma podía ocultar que posiblemente, le haya gustado…

Al cabo de unas semanas, La casa ya estaba Terminada. Con muebles, pintura y decoración. Marceline no podía dejar a Susana sin casa, así que le mintió a su padre Diciéndole que era la señora de limpieza, el Cuarto de Marceline Tenía una Terraza, Donde se podía ver el árbol que hace 5 años atrás era una pequeña planta.

Susana dormía en el cuarto de alado, era de color azul claro, con una ventana con vista a la cueva, tenía una cama y un escritorio. No era mucho, pero era bonito. El cuarto de Marceline, Era de color Purpura con afiches de Bandas un Closet una cama matrimonial con una funda negra, un Escritorio con Partituras y su bajo…

Una mañana de otoño, La rutina de todos iniciaba. Mientras que Marceline en su cuarto, se ponía el Uniforme, El Padre De Marceline Se colocaba una corbata roja con un traje normal y un Portafolio.

Susana, Preparaba el desayuno, Ella después de ver innumerables series de cocina, Haber leído 200 enciclopedias sobre Master Chef y Practicar unas mil veces, Ya sabía preparar Huevo frito con tostadas. Sin quemar la cocina…

Marceline Prefería desayunar un cereal, antes que probar la comida de Susana, Al padre de Marceline le encantaba como Susana Le quedaba repulsivamente asquerosa la comida. El decía que le recordaba a su madre.

El señor Abbader (como le decía Susana) Se fue en su carro de último modelo Con Marceline. Pasando al frente de la casa de De Jake y Finn Había un Gran Número de Personas alrededor. No le dio mucha Importancia, solo pensaba en que rayos iba hacer en una escuela de Maldad.

Llegando a la escuela, se podía ver cualquier cantidad de demonios entrando, Con sus uniformes muy bien arreglados, Las niñas usaban una falda de color negro y un Suéter con Roja por debajo. En cambio los chicos, Usaban pantalones y suéteres negros, con corbatas Rojas.

Ella se Baja del carro y mira la gigante estructura, ya era tarde pero a ella no le importaba mucho. Llegando al aula "307" entra tocando la puerta.

La maestra anuncia su llegada.

Maestra: Chicos, por favor denle la bienvenida a una nueva integrante a la clase. Ella es Marceline Abbadeer.

Ella con los ojos entre cerrados se sienta en uno de los últimos puestos. Parecía que todos murmuraban algo de ella. Ella solo se acuesta en la mesa y mira hacia los lados. Al otro lado de la habitación había una chica.

Rodeada por el típico campo temporal de fuerza. Estaba más lejos de los demás chicos, Como si fuera peligrosa. Al voltear la cara ve que su cabello se elevaba, y su uniforme no tenia colores, era…. De fuego…

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, aqui les dejo su capitulo 16º, Espero que les guste, comenten para saber que les gusto. Recomiendeselo a sus amigos o a su perro. quien sea. jkdasjdka Gracias por leer la historia y Nos vemos Mañana con..."AMOR SIN LOGICA"

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Hutsom:¿COMO LE FUE A MI PEQUEÑA EN SU PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA? :D

Marceline: Horrible...

Hutsom: ¡QUE BIEN! vamonos a casa que susana esta haciendo caracoles azucarados.

Marceline:fsjdfklsdf, Comere fresas esta noche... de nuevo.


	17. Chapter 17

Mirada Perfecta.

¿De fuego? Debe ser difícil relacionarse siendo de Fuego, Parece ser una chica solitaria. (Mueve las orejas) Cuando marceline movía las orejas, es porque sentía que algo estaba pasando a su alrededor. Ella mira disimuladamente a los lados, y ve a una chica de color De color Rojo suave riéndose mientras la miraba.

Ella, molesta, con sus poderes de hacer que las cosas se muevan levita lentamente el cuaderno que tenía en su mesa, luego de moverlo perfectamente, con su máxima fuerza le da un cuadernazo en la cara.

Ella se ríe, Mientras la profesora Buscaba culpables, Le echo la culpa a Billy el Fantasma. Quien lo asumió con orgullo, lo mandaron a la sala de castigos.

Después de un rato, Mientras que la profesora explicaba los orígenes de la maldad, ella componía una canción sobre el aburrimiento que sentía. Hasta que alguien muy asombrada le dice en voz baja:

Chica: oye eso suena genial.

Marceline: ¡JDHJDSAADJAK! ¡No me asustes!

Chica: ¿quién eres?

Marceline: soy Marceline, Reina de los vampiros.

Chica: Yo soy Veronica, Diosa de la discordia en el mundo del mar.

Marceline: ¿y qué haces aquí? ¿No eres lo suficiente mala?

Veronica: Mi padre quiere que termine los estudios para ser más Formalmente, Mejor.

Marceline: que bien…

La conversación fue interrumpida por la profesora que les grito que se callaran. Haciendo burlas en todo el salón. Tocada la campana, Todos salen corriendo a comer. Marceline con su bolso en mano va directamente caminando a la cafetería, toma su bandeja y le dan algo verde y grumoso para almorzar.

Mira a todas partes para ver donde sentarse, pero solo encuentra mesas ocupadas, hasta que ve a la misma chica con el campo de fuerza, almorzando sola… ella se dirige a su mesa, hasta que Verónica le grita. Ella pierde la mirada en su destino y va hacia donde la llaman.

Veronica: ¿qué haces? Ven y siéntate aquí.

Marceline: Bueno…

Verónica: Te presento a unos amigos, el Es Maik, James y Harry, saluden.

Maik: te vi en el noticiero… eres muy sexy.

Marceline: Gracias?

Verónica: perdónalo, el es muy directo. James, es muy callado, no suele decir nada.

Harry: al parecer, tu llamas la atención de las Chicas que son "Populares" miralas, voltea.

Marceline: no volteare, (risas) si sales en el noticiero sin camisa, posiblemente el mundo te reconozca. ¿Quién es la chica que come sola?

Veronica: emmm.. Creo que es la princesa Flama, del reino de Fuego.

Marceline: ¿y por qué no la acompañan? Debe ser feo estar solo.

Harry: debe ser por eso que debes estar aquí, eres muy buena… en todos los sentidos.

Marceline: (-.-) ok … supongamos que quiero salir de aquí rápido. Que tendría que hacer.

Veronica: completar el curso, por lo menos. A menos de que tus padres quieran dejarme más tiempo.

Entrando a la cafetería venia llegando una gran multitud de personas Rodeando a alguien.

Marceline: ¿quién es el que va en medio de tod… ¿POR QUE TE MAQUILLAS?

Veronica: dhajdds Verdad que tú eres Nueva. El es "A" el chico más Guapo que he visto en ¡MI VIDAA!

Marceline alza la mirada para ver al chico que estaba pasando, era alto delgado y fuerte, no usaba camisa, porque tenía unas alas enormes, de color metalizado. Su pelo era largo y negro no logro ver su cara, había demasiada multitud.

Harry: Aquí todas las chicas se mueren por ese tipo…

Marceline: No es feo, (sigue comiendo)

Veronica: NO ES FEO?! Quisiera un hijo de el…

(Silencio en la mesa)

Veronica: BUENO! Yo apuesto que ustedes también. NO ME JUSGUEN.

Marceline: ok… eso me quito el apetito nos vemos luego…

La Tarde trascurrió, clase en clase. Hasta que tocaron la campana de salida, y Afuera, ya estaba el padre de Marceline con unos lentes de sol, tocando corneta. Ella salió corriendo y en cámara lenta pudo ver al mismo chico de la cafetería. Estaba preparándose para volar, Rara mente sintió la mirada volteo y marceline por fin le pudo ver la cara.

Era de un perfil muy hermoso, ojos azulados y mirada Perfecta, parece como si se delineara los ojos. Él, la mira con cara de aburrido y un poco sombrio y Marceline lo mira extrañada. Se monta al carro y saluda a su padre.

Marceline: Hola…

Hudsom: HOLA! Como le fue a mi pequeña, su primer día de clase.

Marceline: Horrible.

Hudsom: QUE BIEN. ¡VAMOS A CASA! Susana preparo sopa de caracoles. Y un chico extraño con aroma a frutas, te está buscando.

Marceline: ¡el es un LADRON! Un terrorista, un LO QUE SEA. ¿Cómo dejas pasar a alguien desconocido a la casa?

Hudsom: parece que te quería dar una mala noticia.

Marceline se queda callada, y mira a través de la ventana del auto. Cuando llega a la casa, entra a la gran sala y ve sentado a Finn con la cabeza de abajo… Ella intenta pasar de largo sin que lo note, Pero su padre cerró la puerta de golpe.

Hudsom: AAAWW! Que día tan difícil. Marcy, hay esta el vago que te quería hablar, voy a trabajar en mi oficina…

Finn se levanta del sillón y corre muy triste a abrazar a marceline. Ella no entendía nada, El solo repetía, se ha ido, se ha ido, se ha ido, Cada vez más lento, se… ha… ido… hasta que no lo repitió más. Un silencio incomodo permanecía en la sala. Hasta que se nota la luz de un flash, de una foto.

Marceline se suelta de Finn y voltea para ver, era Susana tomando una foto.

Susana: adoro esta cara de Finn (le muestra la foto)

Marceline: ¿qué?

Cuando ve la foto, aparece Finn abrasando la nada, con sonrisa de gato y acariciando el pelo que no se veía en la foto.

Marceline: ¡FINN!

Finn: es que hueles bien….

Marceline: Me puedes decir a qué diablos viniste a mi casa!?

Finn: Gabriela se fue (baja la cabeza)

Marceline: Te quedaste sin novia. Que triste. (Tono sarcástico)

Finn: no te burles… nunca lo fue.

Marceline: ¿a dónde se fue?

Finn: no lo sé, solo dijo que no podía soportar vernos juntos.

Marceline: pero si tu y yo no tenemos nada.

Susana: Si claro, Campeona… (Se va a la cocina)

Marceline: Idiota…. Finn que triste tu noticia, pero mañana tengo que madrugar para irme a… A TRABAJAR. Así que nos vemos nunca.

Finn: ¿Qué? Pero… ¿trabajar? ¡Espera! NO (puertazo en la cara)

Marceline le cierra la puerta a Finn y se dirige a su cuarto a hacer las tareas. Cuando termina se pone la pijama y se acuesta a dormir. Para mañana despertarse con suficientes energías para ir a la escuela.

Tres días después, se despierta, se coloca su uniforme limpio y se dirige al carro de su padre, para salir, Como siempre. Pero esta vez el vago con aroma a frutas los seguía…

CONTINUARA...


	18. Chapter 18

Investigaciones Innecesarias.

Jake y Finn estaban sentados esperando a que saliera el carro del padre de Marceline, Mientras eso pasaba. Ellos conversaban en voz baja.

Jake: ¿me repites porque espiamos a Marceline?…

Finn: Jake, No te parece que es suficiente curioso, que su padre este fuera de la Nocheosfera, Si planean una invasión o algo así.

Jake: cierto. ¡ESPERA! Ya están saliendo.

Marceline, se monta al carro con un bolso y con Uniforme deportivo. Finn y Jake, se montan en la Moto y van siguiéndolos lentamente. El padre de Marceline acelera mientras cantaba su canción Favorita a Todo Volumen. Haciendo una persecución Muy difícil.

"23 minutos más tarde, el padre de Marceline, dejo a su hija en la escuela. Pero Finn y Jake, tenían que esperar a que se fuera, estaba en el medio de la estrada de ese edificio desconocido. Cuando el padre de Marceline se va. Ellos dejan la Moto estacionada, luego se bajan para ver.

Notan muchas entidades malignas conocidas, todas uniformadas. Así que Finn y Jake, deciden robarles el uniforme a unos chicos pequeños que pasaban por ahí….

Jake: ¡Hola niño! Tienes un momento Para hablar con un perro.

Niño: ¿emm?

Finn le da por la espalda dejándolo inconsciente, el amigo intento correr, Pero Jake se estiro y lo amordazo. Terminaron Los dos amarrados detrás de unos arbustos, Mientras que Jake, Gracias a sus habilidades, entro perfectamente en el traje. A Finn solo le quedaba el pantalón. La camisa se la puso en la cabeza como gorro.

Y así fue como entraron. Por la puerta principal, recorrieron un pasillo totalmente lleno de demonios y otras especies, pero cuando menos lo esperaban sonó una campana.

Finn: ¡Oh glod Jake! ¿Qué es ese sonido?... jake?.. JAKEE!

La gente empezó a movilizarse para llegar a sus clases, Llevándose a Rastras a Jake.

Jake: ¡HERMANITO!

Finn intenta alcanzarlo, pero es inútil había demasiada gente en un mismo lugar.

Jake: NOS VEMOS EN LA SALIDAA! Jfkhskjfhs

En otro Lado de la escuela. Marceline seguía en su casillero sacando algunos cuadernos. Cuando lo cierra estaba detrás Verónica. Dándole un susto de muerte.

Verónica: ¿Y!?

Marceline: Emmm ¿hola?

Verónica: ¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Zorra…

Marceline: a que bien… Felicidades. (Tono aburrido)

Verónica: ¡MIRA! Me regalaron, esto (le muestra un collar)

Marceline: ¿Una caracola?

Veronica: No solo eso. Mira. av demon som førte meg, fortell meg din hemmelighet her.

Marceline se queda paralizada, como si tuviera un campo de fuerza que no le permitía moverse.

Veronica: haber… que secreto podrías revelarme. Mmmm ¿Quién te gusta?

Marceline: ¡NO LO SE! (se tapa la boca) ¡ES CONFUSOO!

Veronica: AWWW 3 la Reina de los vampiros enamorada!

Marceline: NUNCA DIJE ESO. DIJE QUE ERA CONFUSO.

Veronica: ¿Por qué lo es?

Marceline: PORQUE ES UN HUMANO. YA PARAAAAAAA.

Veronica: ¡Te gusta un humano!, Que horror… pensé que eras más selectiva, pero bueno gustos son gustos. Debes tener al pobre chico, loco. (te spellen)

Después de que ella le quita el conjuro, Marceline cae al suelo. Y amenaza de muerte a Verónica, pero sabía que era un juego así que la dejo vivir. Vio que ella se fue a su clase, de física malvada. Ella quedo sola en el pasillo, Cuando llegas tarde a la clase no te dejan pasar, así que decidió volverse un Murciélago para que no la atrapara el Cuidador de los pasillos.

Paseando por los pasillos, empezó a escuchar música de un salón. Una tonada de piano, muy grave, que en la parte final de la tonada se repetía sin razón. Ella con curiosidad siguió el sonido hasta llegar a la sala de música. Toma su forma original y ve que quien tocaba el piano era el chico del que todos hablaban "A" cuando llega a la parte final de la canción, y vuelve a empezar, Marceline le dice.

Marceline: ¡Tocas bien!, Pero para terminarla. Tienes que tocar Dos escalas más arriba.

A: Si eso fuera cierto, Mi Madrastra no me hubiera mandado a esta escuela de porquería. (Para la canción y arregla sus cosas para irse)

Marceline: Mi padre me mando a esta escuela porque era una Vaga que nunca hacia nada. Pero si lo que quieres es terminar la canción, dos escalas arriba, y llegaras.

El se voltea, y con su mirada seria vuelve a su asiento, Y mientras tocaba, miraba la rítmica.

A: (Mientras toca) es Imposible no llegare.

Marceline: solo sigue…

Faltando solo una estrofa, el toca lento la ultima parte, y al casi terminar se les estaba acabando las notas, y en la parte final pudo llegar a última tecla. Así terminando la canción.

A: Sabes de esto… (Le dice asombrado)

Marceline: he tenido suficiente tiempo, Para aprender. O MIRA UN BAJO. (Lo toma)

¿Tocamos una Canción?

A: Tengo Clases… La verdad me encantaría. (Se levanta y se va)

Cuando está en el marco de la puerta mira atrás, y ve que Marceline estaba en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, El sorprendido pero con un tono Un tanto Serio, Le dice.

A: ¿No vienes?...

Marceline: ¿Emm? No, me quedare un Rato… No conocía el salón de música.

A: ok?.. (Suspiro) sabes, Eres diferente.

Marceline: emmm, ¿Gracias?

A: nos vemos…

Marceline: adiós.

Mientras Tanto en otra parte de la escuela. Jake, había terminado en un salón de Pre- escolar,. Por el pequeño tamaño que había tomado, para entrar en el uniforme.

Maestra: Bueno, Niños… hoy aprenderemos las vocales.

Jake: ya me dio sueño…. (Se queda dormido en la silla)

Finn en el otro lado de la escuela, intentaba buscar a Jake, o a Marceline, Pero el solo pudo llegar a un Gimnasio, donde estaban entrenando, un deporte parecido a la lucha. Y él como buen aprendiz entro a la clase.

Entrenador: MUEVANSE MARICAS. TU NIÑO BONITO. ERES EL PRIMERO.

Finn: ¿yo?

Entrenador: NO, ¡MI ABUELA! "A", Muévelo tu lucharas con el niño bonito.

En un círculo tenían que luchar para sacar al contrincante. "A" Extiende sus alas cierra los ojos y se peina. Finn solo lo miraba muy extrañado, debido a que él era en cierto sentido "Llamativo" Pero cuando abre los ojos. Con las alas Hace una onda de aire, que deja atónito a Finn y luego toma impulso, sale como una bala, Dejando a Finn Mas que fuera del circulo, lo dejo en la pared.

Entrenador: ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS! NIÑO BONITO. ¿No comiste?, "A" Buen trabajo. Otra vez, Pero esta vez, Niño bonito, Intenta no comer la tierra del suelo.

Finn se prepara, tocan el silbato, Y cuando "A" intenta venirse contra él, Finn aprovecha el impulso que lleva, y lo empuja haciendo que su propia fuerza sea lo que lo saque. Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio.

Entrenador: ¡BIEN HECHO NIÑO BONITO! , "A" me has decepcionado…

Y así, continuo la tranquila mañana de nuestros aventureros. Cuando Salieron Finn se encontró con jake detrás del Arbusto.

Jake: ¿Dónde estabas? Tengo horas aquí…

Finn: Lo siento es que me quede estudiando sobre los movimientos de maldad. ¡WOW! Quisiera venir aquí todos los días.

Jake: lo único que hice fue merendar, y colorear demonios. Y un niño se vomito en mi uniforme. Por cierto, que haremos con ellos…

Finn: se perfectamente que haremos…

Mientras en la salida del colegio…

Marceline: Malditas clases de Matemáticas, LAS ODIO.

Veronica: JAjajaa, solo por que el profesor te quito tu celular.

Marceline voltea los ojos y mira un arbusto que se movía, Luego centra la mirada, y nota una cabeza con una cosa negra y pelos amarillos saliéndole, Cuando reconoce la cara se queda paralizada y lo único que puede pronunciar es…

Marceline: Maldición… NO PUEDE SER….

CONTINUARA…..


	19. Chapter 19

Balcón.

Veronica: ¿Que hablas?

Marceline: NADA NADA…. Solo me pico un Bicho….

Veronica: (-.-). av demon som førte meg, fortell meg din hemmelighet her. ¿Qué te pasa, Loca?

Marceline: FINN ESTA DETRÁS DE LOS ARBUSTOS… ¡MALTIDA ZORRA DEJA DE HACER ESTOO!

Veronica: ¿Quién es Finn?

Marceline: ES EL HUMANO. ¡ESTA VEZ SI TE MATARE!.

Veronica: JAJAJJA (te spellen), valla, No está nada mal… Es muy lindo. Es que yo pienso que los humanos son como los libros de Historia.

Maceline: si. El es lindo…. ¿ESPERA QUE DIGO?

Veronica: A mí no me mientes…. Te Gusta picarona.

Marceline: ¡Claro que no! Eso no puede pasar Nuncaa! Yo tengo más de 1000, (suspiro) y el solo… solo es un niño.

Veronica: AWWW que lindo! Es una historia de amor. Sabes se parece a Una que leí hace mucho tiempo. Algún día te la mandare.

Marceline: Ya he vivido mi propia Odisea como para leer la de otra. Ya me voy, mi padre ya llego. Adiós, Perra. (Se Ríe)

Veronica: chao zorraaa! :3

Mientras Tanto Finn Arrancaba su moto para salir con Jake. Dejaron al los ñoños noqueados en una papelera, llegando a la casa. Finn deja a Jake, Y va directamente a la casa de Marceline. Cuando llega, ella estaba entrando a la casa, con un pésimo humor.

El estaba lo suficientemente acorde, como para saber que nadie molesta a Marceline cuando esta de Malas. Así que en vez de darle una visita, mejor era darle una sorpresa.

Marceline estaba tirada en su cama, muy cansada, y empieza a sonar el teléfono de la casa, ella tenía un teléfono en forma de calavera en su escritorio, y contesta.

¿Hola? –dice con un tono aburrido.

Mira por el Balcón.

¿Quién es? –asustada le responde.

*Cuelga*

Marceline se levanta y se queda mirando el balcón, de el nota una luz naranja, como de fuego, ella, asustada sale corriendo a ver.

Baja la cabeza, Y ve escrito en fuego " I love (corazón)" el primer sentimiento que expreso fue…. MALDITA SEA, SE INCENDIARA LA CASA. Grita, SUSANA PRENDE LOS ASPERSORES. Susana asustada prende la manguera y empezó a regar todo, bajando poco a poco la intensidad de la llama. Luego vio como en el pasto quedo escrito, I love. Baja volando. Y empieza poner hojas del árbol para que no se note, Porque si el padre de marceline lo viera… buscaría al culpable.

Mientras Marceline se limpiaba las botas, escucho ruidos en el Árbol y una pequeña brisa. Lo que hace que se cierre la puerta del balcón. Ella cansada entra por la puerta principal. Cuando nota a su padre charlando con alguien. Sobre un empleo

Hudsom: Entonces tienes buen currículo, y ya has trabajado con varias personas…

Chica: Por supuesto Señor, ¡yo soy Fabulosa!

Marceline: esa Voz….

Hudson: cómo es que es tu nombre.

Chica: La Sra. Grumosa para usted

Marceline: PRINCESA GRUMOSA.

Princesa Grumosa: Hola mi Niña. Desde hoy trabajare para tu padre. Siendo secretaria.

Marceline: OK, esto es mucho para mí, Hablaremos mañana.

Marceline, se va a su cuarto y se encierra. Se tira en su cama y cierra los ojos. Podría haberse quedado dormida, Pero sus orejas empezaron a moverse. Se levanta, mira a los lados pero no había nada. Se vuelve a tirar pero esta vez se arropa. El silencio y la oscuridad abrumaba la habitación, la poca luz de luna que entraba por el Balcón era lo que alumbraba el lugar.

Hasta que Marceline con los ojos cerrados, siente como si la luz de luna ya no le Pegaba en la cara. Abre un ojo. Pero solo estaba Finn parado al frente de ella, así que lo vuelve a cerrar.

….

¿FINN?

…

Marceline se levanta de la cama de golpe, Y empieza arrojarle cosas a Finn.

Marceline: ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? ( Le tira un Matero) SABES QUE VIVO CON MI PADRE (almohada)

Finn: Se te callo un libro (atrapa el matero) en la salida (le pega la almohada)

Marceline: ¡A CLARO! ¿Ahora resulta que me espías?

Finn: ok solo venia a darte el libro, ya me voy.

Marceline: ERES UN… ¿Que tienes en la cabeza?

Finn: es un gorro de protección, ¡es tuyo! Pero tú nunca lo usas…

Marceline: (se muere de la risa) Finn, eso es un JJKDHAJKSDHJAHG, eso no es un Sombrero.. Eso es un Sostén… JAJADHJADHAJAA. ¿Finn qué cara es esa?

Finn con cara de "Me Gusta"…

Marceline: ¡O POR GLOB! ERES ¡UN COCHINO! ¡Quítate eso!

Finn: está bien toma.

Marceline: ¡NO que asco! Quédatelo…

Finn: a Bueno….

Marceline: WYETDDJHDS AAWWW ¡DEJALO EN EL PISO!

Finn : idoffhdskjfh, Nos vemos Mañana en la Escuela.

Marceline: ¿Qué? ¡TÚ NO PUEDES IR!

Finn: JAJAJJA…. bésame.

Marceline: sabes que no lo Hare…

Finn: PERO MI TRASERO! (sale corriendo y se tira del balcón)

Marceline: ¡IDIOTA LARGO DE MI CASA!

Finn: Nos vemos mañana, Mi Vampira.

Marceline: ¡No me digas así!

Finn: ¡Está bien! … Mi amor.

Marceline: gruñe y se encierra en su cuarto. Apagando las luces. Finn solo veía la sombra de lo Parecía ser ella. Respira Profundo y sale corriendo.

Al día siguiente, La Princesa Grumosa estaba en la Sala con Susana Jugando a las cartas, Apostando Comida, El padre De Marceline estaba haciéndose un nudo de corbata, Mientras comía unas Tostadas.

Marceline se arreglaba en su cuarto, Peinaba su cabello, largo. Y preparaba su bolso. Cuando baja las escaleras. Encuentra a su padre jugando a alas cartas con Grumosa y Susana. Ella lo mira y se rie.

Hudsom: ¿Estas lista?

Marceline: ¿tengo elección?

Hudson: ¡ESO ES UN SI! Sra. Grumosa, En la tarde, llegara el Jardinero. El dinero está en mi despacho. Susana Lava las sabanas, apestan.

Se despiden y se van a la escuela. Cuando Marceline llega va corriendo al salón y se sienta de primera, encontrándose con Harry.

Harry: ¿Supiste?

Marceline: ¿qué?

Harry: hay rumores de que un chico supero a "A" en su mejor deporte.

Marceline: que bien… ayer me lo encontré y parece agradable.

Harry: ¿Hablaste con él?

Marceline: ¿que tiene?

Harry: el no habla con nadie.

Alguien que estaba detrás de Marceline: Mi amor, ¿Me prestas un lápiz?

Marceline: Claro… aquí tienes...….. ¿FINN?

Continuara:

Bueno, lol:3 Este capitulo me gusta mucho... Tengo que decirles que muy pronto empiezo clases y que... No todo podra ser igual ya buscare una solución pero mientras tanto disfruten la historia de "AMOR SIN LOGICA"

Yo soy Sharon y nos vemos mañana;D Comenten y denle en el boton "MEGUSTA".


	20. Chapter 20

La misma situacion.

Marceline: ¿FINN?

Finn: hola (le tira un besito)

Veronica: ¡HOLAA! Hey… Mira, es el chico que …

Marceline sale volando de su asiento y le tapa la boca histérica.

Marceline: Que odio… (Sonrisa excesiva)

Finn: (suspiro) Bueno me aburrí de esta clase. Me voy a jugar en el Gimnasio… Adiós Tipo feo, Adiós linda amiga de Marceline. (Se voltea y se va caminando)

Veronica: ¿Por que ya no hay tipos como él?

Harry: Porque siempre se enamoran, de alguien que no le corresponde.

Marceline cuando oye eso, Mira con mirada de Muerte a Verónica…

Veronica: ¡A MI NO ME MIRES! Yo no he dicho nada.

Harry: Tranquila. Yo soy mitad duende-Mago, y uno de mis dones. Es notar el aura de las personas. Por ejemplo se puede ver en ti un alma muy Buena, Pero a la misma vez traviesa.

y ese niño, Por lo que vi, No es malo, solo está enamorado, eso es lo que más se ve (risas)

Veronica: El niño no miente.

Marceline: jksdhajkdha, OK ok ya ¡entendí!

La clase empezó, y las horas pasaron. Cuando sonó la Campana. Marceline fue con Veronica a Su casillero, Finn desde el extremo del pasillo la estaba viendo. Cuando ella ya se estaba acercado. Finn noto que alguien se estaba riendo en medio de todo ese ruido. Unas chicas estaban mirando a Marceline esperando a que abriera el casillero.

El sale corriendo Gritando "NOOOO" Marceline estaba colocando la clave y cuando iba a abrir, Finn la empuja al suelo, Siendo atrapada Por "A" Finn al abrir el casillero, Un liquido Verde salió disparado en toda su cara y su ropa. Salpicando a todos alrededor.

A: ¿Estás Bien?

Marceline: Si… Gracias.

A: No hay de qué… Levántate, Porque creo que todos están empezando a hablar de nosotros.

Marceline: ¡Claro!

Mientras que Finn, La miraba con cara de. ¿Enserio? Yo recibí la cosa verde en la cara y a él le das las gracias es al tipo ese. Cuando Marceline ve a Finn, Le toca la cara y le dice…

Marceline: ¡Gracias Tonto! Ven, Vamos a limpiarte. (Se ríe, Y le agarra la mano, Llevándoselo al Baño de niñas.)

Finn voltea y le saca la Lengua al Ángel, el lo mira con rabia, Luego se voltea y le echa una ráfaga de viento. Cuando llegaron al Baño, Finn tenía los ojos cerrados, Porque no podía ver bien. Se sienta en el lavamanos Mientras Marceline con un Pañuelo Mojado, Lo limpiaba.

Marceline: ¿Como lo supiste? (Le limpia la boca)

Finn: (escupe cosa Verde) escuche a unas chicas reírse, mientras te miraban malévolamente.

Marceline: Zorras…. (Le limpia las orejas)

_Finn:_ ¿TE ESTAN HACIENDO DAÑO?. Porque si es así, puedo vengarme…

Marceline: ¡Mójate la cabeza! ¡Estas repleto de esta cosa!, Yo me las puedo arreglar sola, no hace falta.

Finn: ¡Tengo AGUA Y COSA VERDE en mis OJOS! AWWWWAAAA

Marceline: No seas niña y quédate quieto.

En ese momento, Marceline ve el Pelo Mojado de Finn, y como era tan lindo decide Peinarlo. Mientras el tenia los ojos cerrados.

Finn: ¿Que se supone que haces?...

Marceline: Limpio tu cabello.

Finn: ¡claro que no! Lo estas peinando…

Marceline: ¡TIENES UNA COSA VERDE EN EL CABELLO! Es muy grande, Enserio…

Finn se quita la camisa y se limpia la cara para ver. El voltea al espejo que está detrás de él, No tenía nada En el cabello.

Finn: ¡NO TENGO NADA!

Marceline: ¡POR QUE TE LO LIMPIE!

Finn: DI LA VERDAD…. ¡Me quieres Violar! Solo porque NO tengo camisa, y estamos solos….

Marceline: ¡FINN! ¡QUE NO! Solo te quiero ayudar…

Finn: ¡CLARO QUE SI! Mira a los ojos y dime que no quieres.

Marceline: (se coloca al frente de el) ¡QUE NOOO! ¿Sabes qué? límpiate ¡SOLO! (le tira el trapo en la cara)

En ese momento a Marceline le llega Un Mensaje de Veronica, Mientras que Finn agonizaba con el trapo en la cara, ella lee el mensaje que decía "Esconde rápido a Finn, sub directora Camino"

Marceline: MALDICION (se mete el celular en el bolsillo)

Le dice a Finn que se esconda en uno de los baños, Pero el necio, No quiso entrar solo, jalando a Marceline dentro del Baño. Y apenas cerraron la puerta, entro la subdirectora.

Ellos dos muy incómodos, Intentaban hacer el mínimo ruido. Por desgracia, no es Normal Ver a una persona de 4 piernas en un solo baño, o por lo menos no con diferentes pantalones y zapatos. Así que Finn se monto encima de la Inodoro, La Sub directora entro al baño de alado, Marceline no podía flotar mucho o la vería. Los dos frente a frente se miraron.

Una con cara de "TE ASECINARE" y el otro con cara de "Me gusta", Marceline estaba pegada a la pared y alado estaba la subdirectora. Finn pone la mano al lado de la cabeza de Marceline. Ella le dice con los labios. TE ODIO. A lo que él, le responde. Violaaar…

Ella pone cara de (jksdahskjf) pero no le duro mucho porque a Finn se le resbalo un Pie del Inodoro, Haciendo que se callera en el cuello de Marceline, Sonado un golpe muy fuerte, que asusto a los tres que estaban en ese baño..

Sub Directora: ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Finn no se movía por que corría el riesgo de caerse, Marceline no tenía Tiempo de golpear a Finn, lo único que hizo fue decir: ¡Sí! La comida de la cafetería Me callo mal. Aassdaa…

Marceline, Con la palma de la mano, Pellizca a Finn, El levanta la cabeza lentamente, quedando al frente de Marceline , Roce de Nariz con Nariz, es ahí, cuando Finn, se arrepiente de las Promesas que hace cuando no piensa Bien.

Una vez más. Dependía de Marceline, Ella solo lo miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos, Cuidando de que no sea él, Quien rompiera su promesa, Una vez más, el mismo escenario. Los dos, en un lugar muy extraño, donde si pasaba lo peor. Ella perdía La Guerra contra el Amor. Luchaba para contenerse. Pero era demasiado difícil. La atracción era demasiada, Finn se mordía los Labios Mientras cerraba los ojos. EL no podía ¡MAS!

Ella También cierra los ojos… Dándole Un beso.

Lo abraza y Finn se entrega totalmente al Beso. Luego se lo violaría, como lo dijo Finn, Después Pasarían el resto de la vida de Finn siendo felices, Hasta que él se muriera, dejando sola a Marceline una vez más en el mundo.

Marceline Vuelve abrir los ojos. Y voltea la cara a otro lado, Finn baja la cabeza. Y suspira. Cuando la señora Baja la cadena del Inodoro, se lava las manos y se Va. Marceline Abre la puerta de una Patada. Y sale, Finn cae al suelo, por el desequilibrio.

Finn: ¡Marceline! VUELVE…

Marceline sale Sonrojada del baño. Verónica estaba en el pasillo, Fingiendo que tomaba agua.

Veronica: ESTABA CANSADA DE FINGIR QUE TOMABA AGUA. ¿Qué paso?

Marceline: NO quiero hablar de eso. ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA! usar tu puto collar.

Con la Molestia que cargaba Marceline, No quería que se le acercara nadie, todo el día fue así… hasta que llego la hora de irse, El padre de Marceline estaba en la puerta, como siempre….

Cuando ella se monta al Carro. El padre de Marceline, Estaba esperando decirle algo.

Hutson: ¿ADIVINA QUE?

Marceline: ¿QUE? (Le dijo gritando)

Hudsom: (._.) Te compre un vestido, para que te pongas hoy, Uno de los gerentes vendrá a cenar hoy con su familia. Ponte linda.

Llegando a la casa, Estaba un chico joven cortando la Grama con un overol sin camisa. Al lado de él Estaba Susana hablándole junto a la princesa grumosa. Cuando Hudsom se baja, del carro y le dice, que lo hace muy bien. El voltea y dice que es un gusto.

Marceline: ¡PAPA! Contrataste el Vago con Aroma a Frutas, ¡Para Cortar el Pasto!

Hudsom: no conseguí otro chico, tan servicial, además no corta tal mal, Hizo una figura de una de Una diosa. Y le está quedando muy bonita (La típica Diosa que siempre aparece en un coral desnuda, con varios ángeles.) Bueno voy a irme a bañar…

Finn: Por respeto a tu padre, no le he puesto tu cara…

Marceline: KJJWWSDJSD, CUANDO TERMINES LARGATE LO ANTES POSIBLE.

La noche empezaba, Marceline estaba sentada con la princesa Grumosa en el sofá, contando chites. Esperando la llegada de los podía Ver a Finn regar las plantas con la manguera desde la ventana. Cuando ve que en Una camioneta Venían llegando 3 personas Muy altas. El da la espalda y sigue trabajando.

Ding- Dong

Y La princesa Grumosa va a Abrir.

Buenas Noches señores por favor pasen.

Marceline: ¿"A"?

CONTIUUARA…..

:o Bueno muchachos y muchachas, este es el capitulo de hoy :3 espero que les aya gustado, Comenten y undan "Like" para saber que leen mi historia! Por cierto... tengo un cuaderno, con los Bocetos de la historia, no se si les interesaria verlos ¡QUE SE YO! solo digan y pues... yo se los muestro.

Bueno yo soy Sharon su escritora con mucha imaginacion, (Claro que si campeona) y esto es "AMOR SIN LOGICA" ¡Nos vemos el Lunes con otro capitulo! Recomienden la historias a sus amigos Finnceline xD a lo mejor les gustaa!


	21. Chapter 21

**El es Perfecto. **

Hay estaban, Una Familia de Angeles, negros, Con trajes de Gala, muy arreglados. "A" por primera vez, abre la mirada, observando a Marceline con Cara de (WTF), El padre De Marceline Muy Perfumado, Sale de las escaleras, Haciendo que pasaran al comedor.

Al empezar la cena, Ellos se sentaron en un comedor Enorme, con muchos platos diferentes preparados por Susana, El padre De "A" era un Ángel Negro, De pelo blanco y largo, peinado muy elegante, Su mujer era joven, pero ella no era ángel, Era como un demonio de color rojizo, Con un vestido muy escotado y tacones. Era muy linda.

Ellos conversaban de negocios, Mientras que "A" y Marceline solo se miraban de frente, Intentando comprender que pensaba el otro. Mientras que Finn desde la ventana apretaba su puño con mucha furia…

**Gerente Importante:** ¡JAjaja, documentos! Si eres Gracioso, ¿Dime qué hace tu hija?

**Hutsom:** Empezó a Estudiar, en la escuela de Maldad. Es una pequeña genio.

**Gerente Importante: **¡Oh! Qué curioso, mi hijo estudia en la misma escuela. El es un buen alumno, está en el cuadro de honor.

**Hutsom:** que bien, ese muchacho tiene buen Porte.

**Gerente Importante:** Que delicia de comida, Quien es tu chef.

**Hutsom:** ¡SUSANA!, ¡ven aquí!

Susana estaba con un traje de Chef profesional, y con bigote dibujado con un lápiz.

**Susana:** Bonsoir, (Buenas noches en francés) mi nombre es Susana y soy, le chef de esta noche. Espero que mi comida sea de su agrado. (Acento francés ensayado)

**Gerente Importante: **Mucho gusto, por favor tome asiento, y cene con nosotros.

Así terminaron la cena, juntos, hablando sobre lo que fuera que se les viniera en mente Negocios, planes futuros y Sus hijos. Al irse la familia de "A" Marceline subió a su cuarto, se baño y se acostó a dormir, demasiado temprano, era Viernes por la noche.. ¿Por qué no salir a divertirse?

A la mañana siguiente, Marceline se despierta por el ruido de una moto cierra, cuando se despierte y va hacia la terraza, era Finn cortando las ramas del árbol. Como el árbol estaba creciendo muy deforme, Finn intentaba enderezarlo. Marceline toma un Gorro y sale.

**Marceline:** ¿Que se supone que haces aquí? ¿Qué? ahora vives en mi casa o algo así…

**Finn:** Soy tu Jardinero, y si viviera en tu casa, Jake me mataría.

**Marceline:** ¿Jardinero? Solo a ti, se te ocurre trabajar de Jardinero, habiendo tanto peligro haya afuera. ¿No tienes que rescatar a alguien?

**Finn:** (suspiro) déjeme trabajar señorita Marceline… (Se ríe y voltea para volver a trabajar)

**Marceline:** ¿Qué? NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA, Además, yo se que tu estas que te mueres por…

**Hutsom:** Marcy, deja de trabajar al Jardinero…

**Marceline:** si Papi…

Finn, Se empieza a Reír, Mientras sigue trabajando… Mientras que Marceline se encerraba en su cuarto y ponía cortinas para que Finn no la viera, luego se fue abajo para ver que hacia Susana. Ella estaba hablando por Teléfono.

**Susana:** NO te preocupes, Esta noche, Cuando todos se duerman se acaba mi turno. Nadie sabe… Por supuesto. Aja.

**Marceline:** ¿no saber qué?

**Susana: **¡MARCELINE! ¡Nada! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas hay? LO PUEDO EXPLICAR.

**Marceline:** ¿A dónde saldrás? O peor aun ¿CON QUIEN?

**Susana:** (-.-) Voy a la fiesta…

**Marceline:** ¿qué fiesta?

**Susana:** ¿MARCELINE, que no te enteras de nada? Tú eres la que estudia con miles de amigos.

**Marceline:** ¡TU no sabrías nada si no fuera porque Grumosa, te lo dice todo!

**Susana:** jhsdgajdgaaa, ¿Vas a ir?

**Marceline:** Tengo más tarea que dedos en las manos..

**Susana:** ¡aburrida!

**Marceline:** Sisisi lo que sea, no se te olvide cerrar la puerta cuando salgas (se va volando de espalda)

Susana, vuelve a Marcar rápidamente y se sienta en una sillita.

**Susana:** ¿Hola? Verónica, si ya le dije, pero dice que no quiere… ¡NO, la voy amarrar para que vaya!, se lo pierde. Si, A él no lo he invitado, ¿lo invito? Aja ok hablamos mas tarde. Chao…

Sabado por la noche, El señor Abadder estaba llegando de su trabajo muy cansado, casi ni hablo, solo se quedo dormido en el sofá. Susana estaba en su cuarto peinándose mientras cantaba. Marceline estaba en su cuarto anotando formulas en un cuaderno, mientras chocaba su cabeza contra la mesa.

Ella escuchaba a Susana, y a grumosa bailar por los pasillos. Suspiraba mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y volvía a lo suyo. Hasta que oye un toque en la puerta de cristal de su terraza. Era Finn con un traje juvenil de chaqueta negra y blue Jean, ella se da una palmada en su cara y le va a abrir

**Marceline: **Se te está Haciendo costumbre venir a mi cuarto en las noches…

**Finn:** Jajaj suena gracioso que tú lo digas…

**Marceline:** ¿Eh? Aaksemvszwd, olvídalo, Ves ese montón de hojas y cuadernos, Bueno eso es Tarea. Así que no tengo tiempo para que vengas y empieces a hacer cosas que solo a ti se te ocurren.

**Finn:** ¡Wuoo! Esta noche, Mi amor, no vengo por ti, otro día… Pero Hoy vengo por Susana y Grumosa.

**Marceline:** ENTONCES; ¡POR QUE ENTRAS POR AQUÍ!?

**Finn:** claro, entro por la puerta principal donde tu padre preguntaría, por que el jardinero se lleva a mi secretaria y a su ama de llaves…

**Susana:** ¡Finn! Gracias por llevarnos, que hacen

**Marceline:** nada… ya se iba ¿verdad?

**Susana:** A cierto… GRUMOSAAAAAAA! VAMONOS

**Grumosa: **YA VOOOY, ¡ESTOS GRUMOS NOS SE CONSIGUEN SOLOS!

Finn baja desde el árbol, y prende su Moto, La princesa Grumosa sale volando y Susana se le tira encima para no caer. Se van y se despiden de Marceline desde lo lejos… La fiesta era en una de las casas de Melissa, la fiesta era exclusiva para los amigos de melissa, Mientras que ellos llegaban con su moto.

Susana y grumosa se fueron corriendo por el gran bufet de Comida. Mientras que Finn toma asiento en una mesa rodeada de Gente. Fue Bien recibido. Pero el estaba algo aburrido…

La noche empezaba a ponerse entretenida, Una banda de Rock había venido a presentarse, Todo iba en viento en popa, Finn seguía en la mesa de brazos cruzados. Hasta que un amigo de la escuela se le acerca.

**Amigo:** FINN.

**Finn:** Alex

**Amigo:** me llamo Jony

**Finn:** Lo que sea Felipe, ¿como estas hermano?

**Jony:** Bien, el otro día no volviste a la práctica.

**Finn: **tuve un problema en el baño.

**Jony:** Porque no Bebes o bailas, Hay unas chicas aquí estupendas.

**Finn:** No creo que quiera hacer algo, La única chica que quiero, no está.

**Jony:** ¡eso no es motivo del porque estar solo!, (Silba) ¡CHICAS!, ellas son las chicas, del calendario playero…. Diviértete.

12 de la noche, música a todo volumen, gente riéndose, el típico borracho vomitando por todas partes, Finn estaba en su mesa, con las modelos, que después de unas copas, dejo lo amargado y empezó a hablar con ellas, a contarle su historia…

**Finn:** y entonces yo esta frente de ella y le dije, TE AMO, debajo de la lluvia y se fue.

Todas las modelos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

**Rubia:** ¿y volvió?

**Finn:** ¡NO! (trago)

**Morena:** que tonta…

**Pelirroja:** este chico es un encanto, no sé por qué no te quiere.

**Rubia:** aww, abrazo…

Finn pega la cabeza en la mesa y pone sus brazos alrededor. Desde lejos Susana le toma una foto y se la manda a Marceline, Mientras en un escritorio todo baboso, la reina de los vampiros dormía…

**Marceline:** kldjjkldf (sonaba el celular) ¿un mensaje?

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Pido competición gente, No es fácil hacer una Historia Buena y larga todos los días, Estoy pasando por unos días terribles, (Yo y mis problemas personales) pero aquí esta la historia, Lucho por conquistar corazones con el FinnCeline, Hacer suspirar a la gente atreves de sus pantallas. Y sacar una bonita sonrisa, a cada cara que lee mi historia... **

**Bueno, Dejando la melancolía y el discurso Gay, Yo soy Sharon la Escritora Multimedia, Y esto es... **

**"AMOR SIN LOGICA"**

**Nos vemos mañana, Lectores.**


	22. Chapter 22

Errores por amor.

Marceline, quien estaba durmiendo en su escritorio, La despertó el sonido de un mensaje en su celular. Ella lo agarra y contesta.

Marceline: hola? …. Soy Medio Idiota, es un mensaje.

Cuando Marceline, revisa el mensaje, era el número del celular de grumosa y ve una foto de Finn en una mesa, con apariencia triste, rodeado de bellas chicas abrazándolo, Debajo de la imagen decía…

"Finn no se divierte, sin ti, VEN no seas aburrida 3 By: Susana"

Marceline se tira en la cama, estaba demasiado cansada como para ir a una fiesta. Hasta que llega otro mensaje…

"no vendrás ¬¬… Si no vienes no te devolveré a Hambo (foto de hambo con un gorrito de fiesta)"

Marceline cuando ve la imagen, Agarra un vestido cualquiera y sale volando del balcón, cuando llega a la fiesta, Ve que era una casa común y corriente, sola que estaba llena de personas haciendo locuras.

Susana ve a Marceline entrando a la sala principal, ella sale corriendo, y la abraza, Marceline la ataco y la alzo de la camisa diciendo donde estaba Hambo.

Susana: ¿estabas tan dormida que no viste que estaba en tu cama?

Marceline: ¿y esa foto?

Susana: ¡la tome esta mañana!

Marceline: …

Mientras Tanto, En otro lado de la fiesta… Finn seguía hablando con las modelos un poco tomado…

Finn: Y entonces me tire del balcón, y es todo lo que recuerdo señoritas…

Modelos: ¡awww!

Marceline: entonces, ¿Por qué es que yo no quería venir?

Finn: ¡Porque eres una aburrida!

Marceline: Mmm que bien…. (Se va volando de la mesa)

Finn: ¡VETE! ¡Como siempre lo has hecho!

Pelirroja: ¿oye, esa no es la Vampira de que hablas?

Morena: Es Igual.

Rubia: Yo la vi en el noticiero…

Finn: espera… ¡SI ES ELLA!

Finn se levanta de la silla, y corre entre el Mar de gente que había en esa fiesta, después el Dj, con las luces alumbra el medio, Finn corre para no perderla de vista, cierra los ojos y se tira encima de ella, Cuando la estaba abrazando de espalda, (por alguna razón) Finn tiene la costumbre de Oler el pelo de Marceline, Pero este pelo no Olía a fresas y rosas, Olía a shampoo barato.

Cuando abre los ojos, voltea a la chica que abrazaba y no era Marceline, era Un Hada con el pelo largo. Finn la suelta y da un paso atrás, Que no pudo continuar, porque detrás de el estaba su novio.

NOVIO FURIOSO: ella es mi novia…

Finn: Lo siento, Fue un accident…..

(Fondo negro) Una noche más tarde.

Me duele la cara… ¿Dónde Mierdas estoy?, ¡Mira! Marceline está escribiendo al lado mío, Mejor me hago el dormido…

Marceline: Finn, eres muy malo haciéndote el dormido…

Finn: ¿Como lo sabes? (se levanta)

Marceline: UNO, soy vampira, y DOS roncas como una morsa.

Finn: que hacemos en tu casa. Recuerdo que estábamos en una fiesta o por lo menos "YO"

Marceline: Pues a Un IDIOTA, se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea, de abrazar a una chica en medio de la pista de baile, cual tenía un novio dos veces del tamaño del idiota…

el cual mal interpreto todo, y Pues, noqueo al pobre idiota.

Finn: por eso me duele la cara…. Pensé que me habías dado un beso apasionado mientras dormía….

Marceline: (-.-)… o mira, ¿PERO QUE ES ESTO? ¡Es el señor hielooo! ¿Qué dice señor hielo? Quiero curar a Finn? Está bien.. (Le tira el hielo en la cara a Finn)

Finn: kjdhkajsdhaksj ¡noooooo! Me quemoooo y me duelee, me "quemodueleee"

Marceline se reía en voz baja, eran las 4:00 de la mañana su padre estaba durmiendo, Luego de eso hecha a Finn de pataditas a la calle y se va en su moto, mientras que ella muy cansada se va a su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se despierta muy tarde, ve que Susana y grumosa estaban en el patio con las caras todas rayadas de marcador,grumosa estaba encima de Susana roncando, Marceline con la la manguera las despierta…

*enciende la Manguera*

Marceline: OH DIOS MIO GOTAS DE LLUVIA DE CARAMELO.

Susana: lkdjsakldas, caramelos (se retuerce en el piso)

Grumosa: ¡mis GRUMOS!

Marceline: (muerta de la risa)

Susana: NO hay gotas de caramelo, (llanto) ¡VENGANZAAAAAA!

Marceline: ¿qué? Me darás abrazos hasta morir…

Susana: dentro de la casa, en tu cuarto… ¡HAY UNA FILA ASI DE GRANDE DE TAREA QUE NO HAS TERMINADO!

Marceline: JA , no me importa solo me quedan ¡8 trabajos y YA!

Grumosa: 8 trabajos son una eternidad.

Marceline: Las odio… (Da la vuelta y las golpea con su cabello)

Susana y grumosa se fueron a cambiar la ropa mojada, mientras que Marceline acababa con sus trabajos, El señor Abadder jugaba Golf en el patio de atrás con algunos amigos…

Era un lindo día, como para salir, ir al parque, tomar un helado hacer lo que sea, Pero Nuestra Vampiresa estaba haciendo tareas en su cuarto, Mientras que su padre, Susana y Grumosa jugaban en el jardín.

En otro lado del mundo de Ooo, Finn y Jake iban a una tienda para comprar el uniforme de Finn…

Jake: no se por qué te gusta tanto ir a la escuela esa.

Finn: ya te dije perro tonto, aprendo muchas cosas.

Jake: en la casa siempre hay libros, ¿POR QUE NO LOS LEES?

Finn: una palabra… ¡ABURRIDO! Solo paga por mi uniforme. Y deja de refunfuñar.

Mañana será un gran día, Iré con un uniforme decente. Siento que será un gran día.

CONTINUARA…

Estoy desayunando con un periodico en manos, Paresco un abuelo...aqui esta el capitulo de hoy, Se les quiere, se les Ama. xD gracias por leer la historia.

aqui les dejo Uno de los bocetos que e hecho, ese es la casa de Marceline, remodelada. De serca se ve mucho mejor, O eso creo. I konw no. xD


	23. Chapter 23

Lo inevitable.

Un día brillante en el Mundo de Ooo, Todo estaba muy lindo, Con algunos principios de tormenta, pero nada alarmante. Nuestro héroe estaba saliendo del baño, para ponerse su uniforme. Jake cocinaba su desayuno y lo empacaba en una lonchera.

Finn: ¿qué tal me veo?

Jake: ¡MI NIÑO YA CRECIO!

Finn: Jake, no llores awww que tierno (abrazo)

Jake: mira te hice el almuerzo…

Finn: ¡aay! Gracias perro llorón.

Jake: Vete, antes de que saque los álbum de cuando eras un niño, y usabas pañales.

Finn: (-.-) ok.. Chao. (Sale por la puerta corriendo)

Cuando Finn se fue lo suficientemente lejos, Jake saca debajo de una silla un Álbum con un corazón de portada y una foto familiar. Y empieza a ver las fotos.

*Mientras tanto en la escuela*

Veronica: ¡YO TE VI EN LA FIESTA! Y de paso estabas llevándote al humano alguna parte. ¿Sera que te lo querías violar?

Marceline: ¡AAHH! ALGUIEN LE PEGO EN LA CARA, y cayó muerto en el piso. Yo lo lleve a mi casa.

Veronica_:_ Marceline no tienes vergüenza. ¿No te da pena con tu padre?

Marceline: idiota, lo tire en un sofá y empecé a hacer las putas tareas.

Veronica: hablando del Rey de Roma, Quien se asoma.

Marceline: ¡oh mira la hora! Voy a llegar tarde a la clase… de… ¡COCINAAA! (sale volando como bala)

Finn: ESPERA MARCELINE, no viste…. Mi traje.

Veronica: Niño bonito, que problema con tu vampira…

Finn: ¿¡HUELO FEO!? Siempre se va corriendo, ni siquiera quiere que la vea.

Veronica: no tontito, ella está huyendo de algo que los más probable sea… (Campana)

Oh bueno Finn, me tengo que ir.. Nos vemos.

Finn: ¿NO me vas a decir?

Veronica: Soy mala, así que no pensaba decir nada… Adiós

En cuestión de minutos el pasillo quedo solo, Finn solo estaba sentado en una banca muy deprimido. Pensando… y comiendo el emparedado que le hizo Jake. Cuando lo termina, tira el papel en la basura, se levanta y se dirige a algún salón interesante.

Es difícil imaginar que vas caminando por los largos pasillos, viendo los casilleros mugrientos, con grafitis, y cuando menos lo esperas vez a una chica con un campo protector entrando por la puerta principal…

Esta muy apurada y se dirige hacia ¡ti!, Duro es reconocer, que la chica que corre apurada, posiblemente para llegar a su clase, es tu Ex novia a la cual dejaste de hablar, porque la despedida fue muy dura.

Lástima que el pasillo de la escuela no es lo suficientemente grande como para esconderse en un rincón y desaparecer de la vida. Llega un momento en donde la miras a los ojos y ella también te mira, Al parecer ella también te reconoce, Los dos paramos de hacer lo que íbamos hacer, y la presión llamativa nos lleva a decirnos hola…

Finn: h..hh…hol…hola.

Princesa Flama: …

Finn : ¿Qué ?

Princesa flama: (movía los labios pero no la podía escuchar)

Finn: lo siento, No te oigo.

Princesa Flama: (baja la cabeza)

Después de segundos incómodos, La princesa flama se le ocurre una idea. Con fuego empezó a escribir palabras, lanzando cuatro llamas pequeñas escribió "Hola Finn J" Finn le sonríe y da 3 pasos pequeños hacia ella, tocando delicadamente el campo de fuerza que estaba en su al rededor.

Finn se preguntaba el por qué de encerrarla de nuevo, si ella era libre hace mucho tiempo…

Finn le dice si lo acompañaría a salir al parque, ella le sonríe y se va junto a él.

Mientras que un chico jugaba en la basura. Pudo ver que los dos muy juntos, O por lo menos lo que el campo de fuerza permitía, se iban felices, como si se conocieran desde años. Harry quien "buscaba su tarea" en la basura, los vio, el se ríe y se va caminando lentamente.

Mientras que Marceline estaba en una fuente de Agua de color negra, anotando algunas clases que había perdido, cuando llega Harry.

Harry: Marcy…

Marceline: Harry..

Harry: ¿Finn conoce a más chicas aparte de ti y Verónica?

Marceline: No lo sé…

Harry: pues estaba jugando en la basura, y Pues la Vi una chica con Finn, Su Aura cambio de estar triste y desolada, a brillar como mil soles. ¡Lo hubieras visto!

Marceline: Aja son amiguitos, la chica es solitaria, debe ser su primer amigo…

Harry: la Reacción fue por parte de los dos, No solo ella, Finn parecía estar alegre.

Marceline: Que bonito, ya consiguió a alguien quien lo acompañara, tengo cosas que hacer. (Se va apurada)

Harry se quedo solo en la fuente, mirando como Marceline se iba corriendo, Con una sonrisa que demostraba asombro dice…

Harry: La sensual Reina De Los Vampiros, celosa… (Risas) Todos los días se ve algo nuevo…

6 Horas de estudio más tarde, Era la hora de irse a casa, Marceline estaba de lo más normal, esperando a su padre, que se había tardado más de lo normal en llegar, Ella estaba con verónica hablando con algunos chicos, que tenían planes para salir juntos…

Hasta que llega Finn y agarra de la mano a Marceline y se la lleva.

Marceline: ¡Idiotaa! Suéltame, ¡VERONICAA AYUDAME!

Chico: ¿no vas a ayudar a tu amiga?

Veronica: el chico que se la está llevando, me compro un Yogur si no la ayudaba.

Chico: que mala…

Mientras en el otro lado del colegio.

Marceline: ¿IDIOTA QUE QUIERES?

Finn: hola :3

Marceline: Muérete Finn, me trajiste hasta aquí para nada.

Finn: para nada No, te quería presentar a una amiga… Ella es la Princesa flama.

Marceline: …

CONTINUARA.


	24. Chapter 24

Resentimiento conocido.

Marceline: Hola… (Saluda agitando la mano)

Princesa flama: (escribe en fuego) hola.

Finn: ella es una…. (Silencio incomodo) amiga –decía Inseguro

Marceline: Mucho gusto, chica… emmm otro día hablamos. Ya me vinieron a buscar.

Finn: Ves le caíste muy Bien. ¡O Vamos! No pongas esa cara, Yo se que le agradaras…

Mientras en casa de Marceline…

Susana: 97…98… 99… 100. ¡LISTOS O NO HAYA VOY!

Grumosa: ¡AAHHHHHH! (corre de su escondite)

Susana: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! (CORRE HACIA ELLA)

Grumosa: ¡Espera! Tiempo… Llego el señor Abbader, Arregla la casa PERO YAA!

Mientras que Marceline estaba pensativa, el señor Hutsom Buscaba las llaves de la casa, Mientras que adentro de ella, parece que hubiera una construcción de una nave espacial…

El señor Abbader pasa y ve la casa impecable, despeina a Susana y dice que le sirva la cena, Mientras que Marceline sin hambre, Va a su cuarto y Busca su bajo. Para irse al patio de atrás y sentarse al lado del lago.

Ella sola, intenta afinarlo, pero no podía concentrarse, solo veía el atardecer, lento pero hermoso. Marceline ya había aprendido a escuchar la moto de Finn desde lejos, así que se monta en una balsa y empieza a remar lejos de la orilla.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, escucha a Finn gritarle Hola. Ella finge ignorarlo…

Cierra los ojos y empieza a tocar acordes fuertes, permitiéndole entrar en sus pensamientos, Cuando se cansa de tocar, para y mira lentamente de reojo, ya no había nadie, ella feliz sigue tocando con los ojos cerrados.

Hasta que siente una presencia en su espalda que se asomaba…

Era Finn todo mojado sentado en el borde de la balsa, Marceline voltea el cuello lentamente, y por cada milímetro que volteaba podía ver la sonrisa de maldad que tenia Finn. No pudo gritar sin que Finn se le lanzara encima…

Finn: NO ME IGNORES.

Marceline: MALDITASEA FINN, ¡MI UNIFORME!

Finn: yo estoy todo mojado, y no me quejo, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

Marceline: ¿qué te hice?

Finn: (se levanta) ¡A MI NO A MI AMIGA!

Marceline: a claro… como ya solo te importa ella…

Finn: Tenia tantos años sin verla, ella se desapareció de la…. (Analizando) ¡A! ya veo, estas celosa, Yo no sabía eso de ti Marceline.

Marceline: ¿QUE? ¡YO! JAKJJKAJASJSA, ¡YA quisieras tu!

Finn: No Lo creo, LO SE. Estas ¡celosa! Cariño.

Marceline: ¿celos de qué? De tu amiguita de fuego (tono molesto)

Finn: Puedo comprobarlo….

Finn estira su mano a la cara de Marceline , y con mucha delicadeza agarra un mechón de cabello y lo coloca detrás de su oreja, Luego se va acercando lentamente hacia ella, sin decir ni una palabra, Solo una mirada directa a los ojos, Marceline retrocedió lo mas que pudo hasta el final de la balsa.

Cuando no pudo mas, Finn solo se acerco a su cara, antes de que pudiera pasar lo que sabía que pasaría, Le iba a recordar sobre lo de su promesa, pero esta vez le costó mucho mas decirlo, Como si en el fondo, Lo quisiera.

Marceline: T..Tu… Proomesaa… RECUERDALA.

Finn: Shhh. Siempre se hacen cosas nuevas todos los días, ¿Por qué no probar romper una estúpida promesa hoy? (en un tono muy Bajo le dijo) ¿quieres que te Bese?

Marceline apenas pudo menear la cabeza diciendo que "no" en una manera muy suave...

Finn: ¿qué me harías si lo hago?

Marceline: (apenas pronunciando) te mataría….

Finn cierra los ojos, con sus labios roza la mejilla de Marceline Hasta llegar a la Oreja, y sonriendo le dice muy suave… ¿Celosa?, Marceline semi-adormecida, Se despierta de Golpe hacia la realidad, empujando a Finn para el otro lado…

Marceline: Eres una Mierda con patas ¿lo sabías?

Finn: Ninguna otra chica, se dejaría hacer eso, sin antes haberme volado la cara…

Marceline: ¡TODABIA TENGO TIEMPO! Puedo hacerlo con gusto…

Finn: Pensaba rendirme, Pero comprobé hoy, que me Matas de la felicidad, del solo hecho de estar a tu lado, Mi corazón es feliz, sin poder hacerte nada de lo contrario.

Marceline: (voltea la cara) Como me lo dices a mí, se lo podrías decir a cualquiera…

Finn: ¿sabes qué? No soy abogado, pero mi contrato, en ninguna parte dice que no te pueda abrazarte.

Marceline: No, Finn, NO aléjate, no quiero tu cochino abrazo, QUE NOOO!

Finn la toma de las manos, y la coloca en una horilla de la balsa, Marceline sabía que si Finn quería podía soltarla y dejarla caer al agua, así que Finn recibió su deseado abrazo, Marceline tenía que abrazarlo si no quería caer. Luego de unos segundos Marceline lo golpea en el estomago, lo que hizo que escupir todo el aire que tenia…

Finn cuando recupera la respiración se levanta, y le dice a Marceline…

Finn: Yo no soy el Vampiro, Pero si no hubieras querido ese abrazo, Pudiste haber volado, así que te Cache ¡picarona! (se tira de la balsa y nada)

Marceline: … (Marceline analizando información) ¡Maldito bastardo!

Finn: Vamos hacer una competencia, si llego a tu casa primero, ¡Me debes una cita!

Marceline: (se sienta en la balsa y toma los Remos) Si yo gano, mmm Me debes un Favor.

Finn: en sus Marcas, listos… (Empieza a nadar desenfrenadamente)

Marceline muy tranquila se acuesta en la balsa, sin mucho apuro, Finn nadando, Nota que Marceline estaba quieta, comiéndose una uña, El Interpreto perfectamente que quería esa cita, Pero cuando Marceline nota que Finn iba por la mitad del camino se para en el bote, se quita su abrigo y Vuela lo más rápido que puede.

Finn Para cuando llego feliz a la orilla, Marceline ya estaba sentada comiéndose una manzana, El todo desanimado se desmalla, Ella se le queda viendo extrañada, Porque pensaba que era una broma.

Marceline: ¿Finn? No voy a acercarme a ti…

(Con una voz que se oía cada vez más lejana)

Finn, despierta… Despierta…

Finn despierta adolorido, en la cama de Marceline, Junto a ella, el se toca la frente donde se encontraba el dolor, Tenia una venda, se ve al espejo, y parecía como si al desmallarse se hubiera pegado en la cabeza, Se sentía débil y decaído, Tal vez, porque no había comido todo el día…

El estaba tan desorientado que ni cuenta se había dado que, no tenia su uniforme, estaba nada mas en un short, su camisa estaba en el patio secándose, El acaricia la cabeza de Marceline, Y salta del Balcón.

Caminando en la oscuridad de la noche solo…

Continuara…..

Bueno, Este es el capitulo numero 24 espero que les haya gustado, Undan like y comenten sobre su parte favortita, Por cierto... Debido al capitulo reign of gunter, no se trasmitira la serie el lunes, Por que segun los Rumores se declarara, El Nacimiento definitivo o El Fin del Finceline.


	25. Chapter 25

Cuentas Resaltadas.

7:00 am, de la mañana, Marceline es despertada Por Susana, que le pregunta donde se fue Finn, Ella se despierta y mira a los lados dormida, y al no verlo le da igual. Solo esperaba verlo en la escuela.

Ya en la escuela, Marceline se había fijado en cualquier detalle de los pasillos, para notar si Finn estaba, Pero al igual que sus ánimos de ir a la escuela, estaban desaparecidos. Cuando voltea la mirada, Las mismas chicas que le querían jugar una broma el otro día, las estaban viendo, ella se hace la Distraída y voltea hacia el lado contrario moviendo su cabello al ritmo del viento…

Dejando una Buena impresión por todo el pasillo, Mas tarde en clase de "Idiomas Avanzados" Marceline en un cuaderno por alguna razón dibujaba la figura de un cabello largo…

Veronica: ¿Quién es ese? Está bien feo.

Marceline: (cierra el cuaderno de golpe) ¡NADIE!, además yo no sé dibujar –voltea la mirada

Veronica: (risa de felicidad) sjkdsjk Hoy será un día muy bonito.

Mientras ella pronunciaba eso la profesora Recogía sus cosas para irse, Hoy era el día de reunión anual de profesores, Para charlar sobre las notas de los alumnos, La profesor algo apurada les dice que se Queden todos en el salón y que no se les ocurra quemar el colegio como el año pasado. (En la parte de atrás dos chicos se chocaron los puños) después de que la profesora se va.

Un implemento de seguridad futurista los deja encerrados en el salón sin escapatoria. 5 minutos después una de las chicas de la clase se sienta en la mesa de la profesora y coloca un papel gigante en la pizarra.

Chica: solo para estar seguros…. ¡OH GLOB Billy TIENE UN FOSFORO AAHHAHA!

Chico duende: No… nadie viene.

Chica: Ok Bienvenidos sean todos a la tradición más grande de Este Puto Colegio, F. H.M, Tenemos que elegir en donde será este año…

Billy: ¡QUE SEA EN EL REINO DE FUEGO! (risa de todo el salón)

Chica: veamos la presentación grafica de los últimos años. *Colocan imagen*

En la primera imagen se podía ver claramente, una casa un poco pequeña, Con gente por todas partes, no cabía ni un alma más.

Chica: Como ven en esta imagen, la casa esta tan llena que hay gente en el techo, Y luego la casa fue incendiada por Billy… *Cambian la imagen*

En la segunda imagen, Se podía ver Una casa de dos Pisos sin nadie…

Chica: En esta casa Entramos todos, pero cuando la fiesta se puso Buena… *cambian la imagen*

La casa se destruyo porque era de dulce y teníamos hambre.

Chica: y por ultimo témenos la fiesta del año pasado, que fue en la casa De Veronica debajo del Mar…

Hubiera sido más divertida si no fuera porque todos teníamos que usar trajes de buzos.

Bueno ¿Qué propuestas tenemos para este año?

Veronica: Tienes un sobre pegado en la espalda.

Chica: Oh debe ser James, ese chico nunca habla, pero de que consigue información, la consigue.

Ella abre el sobre, y saca fotos e información, sobre las casas de todos. Ella se sienta en la mesa de la profesora y empieza a revisar las cosas cuidadosamente…

Chica: mmm, "A" tiene una linda casa, con capacidad para 3607 personas… Oh que lindo Jardín tienes Maik.

Maik: está disponible cuando quieras (le pica el ojo)

La chica que ya hace mucho tiempo tenia fastidiando a Marceline, Se levanta y ofrece Su casa.

Marceline: ¿QUE? Ni en sueños, Por una puta fiesta estoy encerrada en esta mierda.

Chica: cálmate Jennifer, Marceline (revisa la foto de su casa) Oh, pero es que tu casa es hermosa….

Jennifer: Elige otra casa, igual los vampiros son muy aburridos… solo duermen, y hacen cosas de vampiros.

Marceline: ¡Aburrida tu madre!, ¡Yo tengo más diversión en una nalga que tú en todo tu cuerpo!

Clase: UuuuHHH

Billy: Si, Valla que la tienes….

Jennifer: Solo porque eres Puta, Y te Tiras a "A" y al humano que anda por los pasillos…

Clase: Ooohhhh

Marceline: Dime Puta de nuevo, y será la última vez que respires.

Jennifer: PU-TAA.

Marceline sale volando de donde estaba, y le cae encima a Jennifer, Haciendo una típica pelea de Gatas, Marceline le agarra a puños, Pero ella la jala de la camisa y la voltea, Montándose encima suyo, todo el mundo Gritaba ¡PELEAA,PELEAA,PELEAA! Harry quien estaba aburrido de estar en la escuela, se levanta, se interpone entre la gente y ellas, agarra a Jennifer de la espalda.

Marceline escupe sangre, Y le grita. "TIENES SUERTE DE QUE HUBIERAN AGARRADO, POR QUE UBIERAS MUERTO"

La otra chica, Con un ojo morado y la camisa toda desgarrada, Le dice "Cuando quieras preciosa"

Marceline: Acepto, la fiesta será en mi Casa ¿Cuándo?

Chica: tienes una semana para planearla, Suerte.

Marceline: Tenemos clase toda la semana como se supone que lo… ¿Qué haces?

Chica: toma una Mascara, Vengas todos por sus mascaras. Destruimos la escuela una vez al año…

Marceline: estamos encerrados en una de jaula para hámster ¿como saldremos?

Chica: solo mira. 3… 2…. 1

En ese instante todos empiezan a agruparse en una esquina del salón, 3 chicos hicieron un campo de fuerza para todos diciendo palabras raras y Billy, quien estaba afuera del campo esperaba la señal. 2 minutos después de estar preparados, Suena una explosión en la parte rural de la escuela, Luego suena otra explosión más cerca. Y por ultimo Billy saca su máximo poder haciendo un brillo interno que hiciera explotar con llamas el sistema de seguridad.

Todos salen corriendo, Un cielo de fuego rodeaba toda el área perimetral, muchos salieron volando otros solo corrieron, Marceline estaba mirando a todas partes viendo como todos los alumnos escapaban como si no hubiera mañana, Pronto entendió porque…

Los profesores con Redes y trincheras, empezaron a perseguir a todo el mundo, ella empieza a correr con todas sus fuerzas, de lo asustada que estaba se tropezó con una piedra y empezó a volar, Después de estar en el aire, pudo ver alguien en el suelo lanzar un mensaje en fuego, escribiendo " Tienes toda la semana, no nos decepciones Marceline" Marceline se queda admirando el paisaje desde el cielo…

Una hectárea totalmente destruida, Alumnos corriendo de profesores furiosos como animales, un mensaje escrito en llamas con su nombre, es… Es divertido.

Ya en casa, ella estaba vomitando compulsivamente, Por haber aceptado tal oferta. Empezaba a imaginarse, Una fiesta en su casa, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

*Imaginando*

Hutson: Marceline, ¡CONDENADA A LAS MINAS DE BANANAS POR EL RESTO DE TI VIDAA!

Deja de Imaginar i vuelve a vomitar, Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda alguien que le gustara las fiestas, Un cocinero, Alguien con estilo. ¿Quién? Vomito una vez más i bajo a la sala.

Toca el despacho de su padre…

Marceline: ¿Papa sabes donde esta Susana?

Hutson: Creo que está en su cuarto con mi gato, ¡QUIERO MI GATO!

Marceline Camina Al cuarto de Susana donde había una música extravagante y antigua.

(Esta Precisamente. watch?v=F9r6gV9XY7o) Cuando abre la puerta Marceline, todas las luces estaban apagadas solo entraba un poco de luz por la ventana cerrada, Susana estaba en su escritorio volteada viendo a la nada con un sombrero de periodista. Se podía ver que estaba masticando un bastón de caramelo y acariciando a un gato mientras Escuchaba esa Graciosa Canción.

Marceline: ¿Susana? Vine aquí para pedirte un favor…

Susana_: (acento italiano ensallado) _Nos c_onocemos hace muchos años y por primera vez vienes a pedirme ayuda. Pero hablemos claro, nunca has querido mi amistad._

_Marceline: Susana, De que hablas, ¿Estás bien? _

Susana: (se voltea de su silla y empieza a acariciar su gato) _Entiendo tu Paraíso, Pero ahora vienes a decirme "Donna Susana, Pido ayuda" y pides sin ningún respeto, No como un amigo, ni siquiera me has llamado Madrina…_

Marceline: Susana, Dime que fumaste…

Susana: estas clases de actuación son muy eficaces, Amo el Internet (abre la ventana y tira al gato)

Marceline: ¡SUSANA EL GATO!

Susana: abababbsdash no importa gato es gato y cae de pie.

Marceline: Bueno Susana te vengo a pedir ayuda, sabes que acepte hacer una fiesta aquí en esta casa….

Susana: está bien (agarra una taza de cafe) ¿de cuanta gente hablamos? 5 o o 10…

Marceline: exactamente no sé, pero es más o menos, Toda la Institución entero…

Susana le escupe en la cara a marceline y empieza agonizar en el piso. Marceline se le monta encima y empieza a pegarle cachetadas.

Marceline: ¡Susana!(cachetada) REACCIONA (CACHETADA) ¡Reaccionaa!

Susana: ¡ESTAS LOCA! ¿QUIERES QUE TU PAPA TE MATE?

Marceline: ¡BAJA LA VOZ! o nos escucharan... ¡NO SUSANA NO TE DEJARE FUMAR DENTRO DE LA CASA!

El padre de Marceline entra sin tocar la puerta, y ve a su hija encima de su mucama, con la cara mojada, y las dos furiosas.

Hutson: ok… Marceline ¿Qué le haces con mi ama de llaves?

Marceline: Le… le… le DECIA QUE DEJARA DE FUMAR.

Susana: ¡No es cierto!

Marceline: ¡FUMA COMO CHIMENEA!

Hutson: como sea… Me voy de viaje este Fin de semana, por un viaje de negocio. Quedaras con Susana. Podrás invitar a una de tus amiguitos. Susana quedara a cargoe…

En ese momento Marceline y Susana se miran mutuamente, Marceline sonríe y Susana pone cara triste.

La oportunidad de sus vidas, solo una semana….

CONTINUARAAAA.


	26. Chapter 26

Hora de Buscar ayuda.

Mientras tanto en un supermercado de Ooo, una vampira perseguía a su amiga, quien jugaba a correr y montarse en el carrito.

Susana: Wiiii

Marceline: Susana ¡NO HAGAS ESO! Vuelve acá ahora mismo.

Susana: aburrida…

Marceline: ayer alguien me dijeron lo mismo… Y le partí la cara.

Susana: Bueno, Bueno, Compremos todo esto. (Mete una pila de caramelos de su tamaño)

Marceline: Susana No seas Tacaña METE MUCHO MAS, Eso te lo tragas tu sola en dos horas.

Susana: (sonrojada) ¡Oh Marceline me alagas!

Marceline: yo iré por la comida, Tu ve por los ¡platos y vasos!

Susana: ¿Va haber bebidas con alcohol?

Marceline: Quiero mi casa entera, al empezar y terminar la fiesta.

Susana: Comprare en caso de emergencia. Cuando la fiesta se aburra.

Más tarde saliendo del supermercado, Esconden los 24 carritos repletos de comidas y objetos, En una cueva. Susana le dice que hay que encontrar al alma de la fiesta, si quiere que todo salga perfecto Y sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarla.

Ella se dirigen a un Bar tipo discoteca, Donde solo se Bailaba Tango. Ellas pasan y encuentran a un recesionista algo gordito, Que las hace pasar al baño a cambiarse. Con zapatos y trajes para bailar, Busca a mismísimo Fidel Fiesta.

El con 5 chicas estaban sentados en una mesa, Marceline estaba algo apurada así que es directa que pone su mano en la mesa y le dice que necesita hablar con él.

Marceline: Fidel ¿Verdad? Necesito hablar contigo.

Fidel Fiesta: ¿Y qué me dice que yo quiero hablar con esta belleza que está al frente mío?

Marceline: Es sobre la Fiesta que se lleva Todos los años En la Institución de Maldad, Creo que le dicen F.H.M …

Fidel estaba algo distraído, Fija la mirada en los labios de Marceline y pone interés de su parte.

Fidel Fiesta: Mmm, Ya estado en Varias de esas fiestas, Todas terminan en explosiones y en Huídas de la policía. No es divertido ir a la Cárcel. (frunce el seño)

Marceline traga saliva y lo mira directo a los ojos.

Marceline: ¿Que hago para que cambies de opinión?

Fidel Fieta: Baila conmigo una Pieza.

Marceline suspira, Y aprieta el puño, Lo toma de la mano y se dirigen en medio de la pista de baile. Siendo enfocados por una luz blanca. Empiezan a Bailar el típico Tango apasionado con muy buena rítmica. Mientras que ella seguía los pasos a la perfección ella le hablaba al oído.

Marceline: ¡Te necesito ahí! (Vuelta)

Fidel Fiesta: Va haber Dj? Chicas Bonitas? Y comida? ( Marceline sube su pierna)

Marceline: Todo lo que tú quieras (Fidel fiesta la deja caer lentamente hacia el suelo)

Fidel Fiesta: Trato (la sube y le da una rosa) Bailas excelente cariño. Nos vemos en tu fiesta.

Susana: Que bien que lo convenciste, Hola Fidel (le da un abrazo) ¿Qué almorzaremos?

Marceline: jaghad ¿YA SE CONOSIAN?

Susana: ¡Ganamos el torneo de la semana pasada!

*Cuadro de marco de oro en la pared con la foto de Fidel y Susana agarrados de la mano con un trofeo*

Marceline: ¿Y ENTONCES PARA QUE COÑO BAILE CON EL?

Fidel Fiesta: Quería saber si, No solo eras linda… (Le pica un ojo)

Saliendo después de haber almorzado, Susana y Marceline solo les faltaba la ayuda de alguien en especial. El Humano que es un Genio en cerraduras y en Decoración de Interiores, Además su presencia vuelve locas a todas.

Susana empuja a Marceline a la puerta de la casa del árbol. Ella con su mano toca la puerta y ve bajar a Jake con B-Mo en brazos.

Jake: Hola Reina de los Vampiros ¿Qué se le Ofrece?

Marceline: Hola Jake, Perdona por interrumpirte, ¿Y Finn?

Jake: está arriba, en alguno de los cuartos (se va de la puerta y se sienta a jugar)

Marceline: ok… ¿donde es que esta?

Jake: Por DONDE SEA, BUSCALO NIÑA FLOJA.

Marceline sube con mucha flojera y llega al típico lugar donde hay tres puertas. Se fue 5 años, así que no conocía la nueva edificación que habían construido Años atrás. Ella muy aburrida Abre la puerta que tiene más cerca, cuando toca la perilla escucha la voz de Finn cantar un pedazo de una canción. Ella entra diciendo "Oye Finn se que sonara Raro pero quería pedirte ayu…" Cuando abre los ojos lo primero que ve, es un lindo tapizado de baño y lo segundo que ve es Un Finn desnudo saliendo de la ducha.

Segundos sin Racionar la Reina de los Vampiros estaba con una mano en la puerta y con un shock en el resto del cuerpo, Roja y sin más alternativa se quedo ahí. Viendo perfectamente el a Finn como Dios lo trajo al mundo, Ni siquiera hacia algo, estaba totalmente quieta. Finn le tuvo que decir con cara de Pánico, ¿Emmm Podrías cerrar la puerta?, A lo que Marceline aterriza en la Realidad, Y cierra la puerta de golpe.

Finn adentro del baño, se quedo viendo a su alrededor un poco asustado, agarro una toalla y se cubrió, Mientras que afuera del baño, Marceline estaba Recostada a la puerta del baño, Asustada, Su corazón por alguna razón latía demasiado rápido y le costaba admitir de que sentía una sensación extraña sobre lo que acababa de ver.

Finn se asoma por la ventana y ve salir volando a Marceline de la casa, Susana la detiene, pero ella la empuja y se va rápido. Finn se viste con velocidad. Y sale a ver a Susana…

Susana: ¿qué le hiciste cabeza de huevo?

Finn: NADA.

Susana: ¡CLARO QUE NO! Ella no se pone nerviosa de la nada, ¿Le dijiste algo cochino?

Finn: ¡Nooo! Ella sola se busco lo que quería.

Susana Malpensando todo….

Finn: No me pongas esa cara, Susana, espera No, Susana, NOOO

Susana: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ERES UN PUERCO FINN, ¿Qué CARAJOS LE HICISTE?

Finn: Nonononono, Fue un Accidente. Ella entro al baño sin tocar y…

Susana: ADAKJDHAKJHDSAA AAAAAAAA.

Finn: a olvídalo. No quieres entender.

Susana: Bueno ya que Marceline no hablo contigo, Pasare al plan "B" NO HAY TIEMPO.

Finn: ¿Susana Para que es ese bate?

Susana: O MIRA FINN MARCELINE ESTA VOLVIENDO!

DONDE!... fondo negro.. pajaritos, Marcelines bailando y colores paradisiacos.

Continuara.


	27. Chapter 27

Planificación en grande.

Finn miraba al cielo muy tranquilo, debajo de un árbol, Junto a Marceline, Contemplando el silencio del lugar. Finn nota que marceline estaba en su brazo, ella se percata de que Finn la Observaba, ella se levanta y le da un beso.

Largo y apasionado, El cielo se oscurece y empieza a llover, pero continuaba, Mientras que en su cabeza retornaban palabras confusas….

Oye… creo que esta sonriendo…

¡Échale agua!

¿Y si se ahoga?

No seas Idiota, solo hazlo.

Finn es despertado por un vaso de agua en su cara, Despierta en una habitación oscura, en frente de una mesa con una vela, Al frente de el estaba Fidel Fiesta, Al lado de Fidel Fiesta estaba Marceline mirando hacia otra parte que no fuera él y Susana estaba al lado de el sosteniéndolo.

Susana: oye… ¿que estabas soñando? No querías despertar.

Finn: ¿Dónde estoy?

Fidel Fiesta: En una reunión. ¿Aceptas el trabajo?

Finn: ¿qué trabajo?

Fidel Fiesta: (palmada en la cara) ¡Marceline! ¿Es que no le dijiste nada a este Niño?... Marceline,¡ MARCELINE! (La empuja) tu también estas perdida. No puedo trabajar así. NO PUEDO.

Finn notaba que Marceline no le quería dirigir ni siquiera la mirada, El solo baja la mirada y suspira.

Fidel Fiesta: Como sea, Niño va haber una fiesta, necesitamos que uses tus encantos junto a los míos para hacer de esta la mejor fiesta de todas.

Finn: lo que sea. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Fidel Fiesta: Primero te infiltraras en la casa de Marceline y con estos planes y herramientas, harás que esa casa de la capacidad para tantas personas.

Finn: Puedo infiltrarme perfectamente… Empezare mañana, si gustas Marceline.

Marceline cruza las piernas y voltea la cara.

Mente de Finn *¿Y AHORA QUE HICE MAL?*

Fidel Fiesta: Susana, consiguen un yacusi de tamaño familiar, Marceline consigue un Dj bueno y Finn, Córtate ese pelo pareces Una mujer.

Finn: No

Fidel Fiesta: en ese caso, Esta reunión ha Terminado. (Apaga la vela con el dedo, dejando todo oscuro)

La semana pasaba rápidamente, Dejando cortos de tiempo a todos, Finn con un bigote hecho de Marcador, se infiltro como Fontanero a la casa de Marceline, ¿Por qué si el ya era Jardinero? Porque es más divertido jugar a diferentes papeles…

Hutsom : Marceline, llévale Limonada la Fontanero, tiene dos horas trabajando en el baño.

Marceline: ¡llévaselo tu! O Susana, no lo sé, yo estoy ocupada.

Hutsom: hay esta la Jarra, sírvele un vaso…

Marceline voltea los ojos y se dirige a llevarle el vaso, Cuando va al baño, Ve un muñeco de Finn inflable con un martillo pegado con cinta adhesiva. Va la oficina de su padre y ve a Finn trabajar en un sistema de seguridad, Para que ni una hormiga pasara una vez cerrado.

Marceline: Toma, (voltea la cara, y extiende el brazo para darle la limonada)

Finn: Gracias, (toma un poco) Una vez cerrada esa noche, no se volverá a Abrir de nuevo. Hasta la mañana siguiente.

Marceline: si que bien chao… (Sale volando)

Finn: Marceline, ¿dije o hice algo estúpido?

Marceline voltea para verlo… Pero el problema estaba en que cada vez que veía a Finn, No podía Borrar la imagen mental de el saliendo de la Ducha. Todo mojado, rosado, con cara de WTF y con su pelo muy despeinado.

Así que cuando volteo, Rápidamente le dio la espalda y le responde ¡SI!

Finn: Perooo ¿Qué hice?

Marceline: ¡existir!

Voltea la mirada, Muy fría y sigue de largo en su camino, Susana quien estaba barriendo el lugar le dice a Finn con una Hoja de planta en la cabeza.

Susana: hey, Finn Shhh FINN!

Finn: eh? Susana que haces hay?

Susana: ¡BAJA LA VOZ IDIOTA!

Finn: (-.-) Que quieres…

Susana: ¿Quieres que esa Mujer caiga a tus pies?

Finn: Si, (cara de Pervertido)

Susana: Bueno lo que tienes que hacer es Cumplir sus sueños, esas expectativas Romanticas que por alguna razón No deja salir…

Finn: ¡YA SE LO QUE HARE! (Sale corriendo)

Susana: corre! Mmmm que listo es. (cara relaja) será mejor que prepare la cena, ¿qué hare? Tal vez arroz quemado con esos frijoles nuevos… ¡FRIJOLES? AHHHH GRUMOSA NOOO.

A la mañana siguiente…

Una Marceline no había dormido toda la noche, pensando en lo peor que podía pasar, una Susana había jugado a las luchas libres con una grumosa, por haberse tragado todos los frijoles, Un señor Abbader estaba haciendo la maleta en su cuarto, Mientras que un Finn llegaba para trabajar.

El señor muy apurado, ya que iba saliendo tarde, iba corriendo metiendo cosas a su maleta por la casa.

Hutson: Y Recuerda, si se acaba la comida hay una reserva en la oficina.

Marceline: SI Papa ya see!

Susana: No se preocupe señor Abbader, yo cuidare a su pequeño monstruo. (Abrazo)

Grumosa: Adios, hasta lueguito, no regrese pronto. Nos vemos el lunes.

El señor abbader cierra la puerta.

Marceline: QUITAME TU APESTOSO BRAZO DE ENCIMA.

Grumosa: Alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo hoy.

Susana: Ábrele la puerta a Finn, debe traer las cosas que faltan.

Marceline, siempre al escuchar su nombre se Molestaba, se reía, le daba rabia, Le pasaba de todo en la cabeza… y lo único que salía de ella era esa Frialdad intensiva.

Hasta que un Finn con una maleta negra pasa a la casa, Tenía una camisa negra y un instrumento en su espalda, tenía los ojos delineados y su pelo se lo peino al estilo roquero, Pelo largo y con una pollina muy sexy.

Marceline quito su cara de Frialdad y mira de pies a cabeza a Finn. El saluda a Susana y grumosa con mucha actitud siendo el típico chico serio. Pero no saluda a Marceline y sigue de largo a su objetivo… ella se queda sorprendida y con cara de enojo.

Marceline: ¿y a este que le paso? Se tiro un tarro de tinta en la cara, y de paso NI Saluda.

Susana: a mí me parece que se muy lindo.

Marceline: ENTONCES CASATE CON EL Y TEN UN HIJO (Se va molesta a su cuarto) {Sonido puerta cerrándose de un golpe}

Grumosa: Pie izquierdo….

Susana: Vamos, Tenemos que preparar el lugar. SERIA MAS FACIL SI LA REINA DE LOS VAMPIROS AYUDARA.

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

No se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde.

2:00 De la tarde, Susana estaba trasladando toda cosa valiosa que consiguiera en los pasillos o en los cuartos, Como cuadros, trofeos, Esculturas, Alfombras y Muchas cosas raras. Los llevaba a la oficina del señor Abbader, Que una vez cerrada la puerta no se volvería a abrir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Finn, Llevaba cajas pesadas afuera, Tenian carne, a la media noche asarian carne al carbón. Finn muy concentrado, entraba y salía de la casa de Marceline, Buscando nuevamente cajas. Hasta que ve a Marceline con una caja con un dibujo de Parrillera y el típico eslogan de "ARMELO USTED MISMO" ella ni el querían mirarse, querían juagar a quien se hace el más duro, y no le habla al otro.

Marceline: Susana te mando esa cosa para que la armaras…

(Sin respuesta)

Marceline: ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a Hablar?

(Finn La mira con cara seria y mueve su pelo a dirección contraria de su cara)

Marceline: ¿Ah? Claro con que así estamos, (mueve todo su cabello y se va adentro)

Minutos más tarde baja, con su bajo Hacha y se sienta Debajo de un árbol, no muy lejos de él. Empieza a tocar una melodía lenta.

Finn Sonriendo, deja caer la caja en el mismo lugar donde estaba, Y saca detrás de tantas cajas acumuladas su maletín con un instrumento, De él, Saca una guitarra acústica negra. y empieza a cantar con el mismo ritmo.

"Yo te vi llorar cuando te miraba, escondiendo esa lagrima que se te escapaba"

Marceline, Se detiene totalmente y mil cosas se le vinieron a la mente.

1) ¿Finn Toca la guitarra?

2) ¡La letra de la canción me la dedica a mí! *-*.

3) ¿Le respondo?

4) Qué hermoso se ve…

5) ¿Qué coño acabo de decir?

6) No es lindo, repito conmigo, NO LO ES.

7) Haz algo, pareces idiota.

8) Jkdfhkjsdds

9) Su cabello esta lindo

10) Mi papa me matara si sabe lo de la fiesta.

11) No pueden estar juntos ¡que noo!

12) Tengo hambre

13) FInn me esta viendo…

14) PERO QUE DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO…

Finn seguía tocando, pero pareciera como si Marceline no le hubiera gustado lo que le dijo, así que para y sigue con lo suyo.

Pero marceline Aterrizo en la realidad y le responde.

"Yo te vi tan triste y tan solito, que hubiera dado mi vida… Por curarte las heridas"

FInn se queda Sorprendido, por lo rápida que pudo ser, y haberle llegado al corazón. Le sigue respondiendo.

"Yo sé que tendrás razones para el amor, pero solo… una… palabra… curara… mi… dolor" (para la música)

Ellos instantáneamente paran. Marceline no tenia ojos con que mirarlos, ¿Sentía realmente todo eso por ella? O solo lo decía porque ella es linda y quiero tener una novia más. Lo mira con ojos de sorpresa y le pregunta con una sonrisa muy sincera…

Marceline : Finn, ¿Desde cuándo sabes tocar la Guitarra?

Finn: Cuando te fuiste, Jake no tenía mucho tiempo para mi… Así que un día me fui de paseo solo, y encontré esta guitarra muy fea, La afine y empezó a practicar todos los días cuando me aburría…

Marceline: Tocas muy bien, ¿Me tocaras algo esta noche en la fiesta?

Finn: (se ríe) no porque me pegarías. (Se va corriendo a buscar otra caja de comida)

Marceline: ¿Qué?

Marceline analizando la frase pasada…. Procesando datos, Marceline entendiendo el chiste de doble sentido….

JKADHSJKSAHGDJAG ¡AAWAWAWAWHAHAHHAHAHA ¡FINNN ERES UN ASQUEROSO!

3:30 De la tarde, grumosa arreglaba a el DJ en la sala principal, Mientras que Susana le pedía a los Pingüinos que inflaran globos de fiesta y ayudaran a preparar la comida.

Susana: Gracias Rey helado por ayudarme con tus pingüinos.

Rey Helado: sabes que cuando se trata de fiestas y de princesas, Yo estoy aquí. Además Marceline es mi amiga.

Susana: emmm Claro, se está quemando mi helado… ya vengo..

Marceline observaba sentada a Finn de espaldas arreglando la bola disco sobre una escalera, ella tenía una mirada seca, haciéndose preguntas que solo ella podría responderse, Negándose una y otra vez lo que tenía en mente. Su mente se interrumpe, porque un pequeño pingüino se tropieza con su pierna…

Marceline: ¿Que quieres pingüino?

El pingüino traía algo en sus alas cortas, Un lápiz y un papel. Y se lo da a Marceline.

Marceline: ¿Quieres mi autógrafo?

El Pingüino menea la cabeza diciendo que si, ella se lo firma y se levanta de donde estaba, Da tres pasos pequeños antes de volar, pero las mismas dudas que frustraban su mente salieron, piensa un poco, y le pregunta a Finn.

Marceline: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Finn: ¿Que hago qué?

Marceline: ¿Porque me ayudas con mi estúpida Fiesta?

Finn: Me comprometí con Fidel fiesta con mi trabajo, Una vez que termine me iré, y no te molestare mas.

Marceline se queda loca, y menea la cabeza, al parecer no lograba entender, ¿Tan rápido se le quito todo? Estaba quele daba algo, Lo que más quería, se había cumplido, ¿pero por qué no lo sentía tan gratificante como pensaba?...

Marceline: por Por por ¿POR QUE? Nunca te dije que te fueras. (Tono triste)

Finn: No lo dijiste, Pero tú me lastimas, Y no soy de piedra para que cada vez que me rechaces, me patees y me escupas en la cara, lo vuelva a intentar. Toma un tiempo curarse.

Marceline: … ( awww 3) (NO Digas Eso, ¡Contrólate mujer!) Tu solo te lo has buscado, porque tú no quieres entender que nosotros NO podemos estar juntos.

Finn: ¿esa es tu escusa?... hoy es esa, Mañana será porque yo seré muy viejo. Y nunca pudiste apreciar lo que tenias. (Se tira de la escalera) Pero ya que… solo olvídalo. Se te hace muy fácil.

Marceline no sabía si gritarle que no sabía de lo que hablaba, o quedarse sentada pensando.

Por algo parecido a la cobardía se quedo pensando...

4:00

Susana se bañaba mientras cantaba "YO LAS COMPRE, MIAS ERAN… TE LAS COMISTE, TE COMISTE MIS PAPAS Y LLORE..." Grumosa se peinaba y elegía un vestido, no sabía si ponerse una bolsa o un mantel. Marceline estaba en su cuarto peinando su largo cabello, ya le daba igual que se pondría esa noche, o que los invitados estuvieran a horas de llegar. Solo pensaba en lo que dijo Finn…

Finn se peinaba en el espejo, del cuarto de visitas, el metia sus cosas en su bolso para irse. Como lo dijo una vez terminado, se largaría para tomarse un tiempo.

Jake quien lo acompañaba le pregunta.

Jake: ¿alguna chica especial eh? Te estas arreglando mucho.

Finn: Me arreglo para todas las chicas de esta noche (le guiña un ojo), Naa ya me voy, no quiero estar aquí, me siento mal.

Jake: ¡claro que no! Hay alguien en especial. Se te nota en los ojos

Finn: si, si lo hay. Es GRUMOSA.

Jake: JAJAJAJDJKADKJADAKJJAJKAJAK, No enserio quien.

Finn: Es Elza.

Jake: ¿Elza qué?

Finn: Elzapato. (Muerto de la risa)

Jake: Ja ja -.- que gracioso (sarcasmo) ya sé que no me quieres decir nada, debe ser por algo. Pero bueno, Yo si me quedare… (Murmura) aburrido…

Finn recoge sus cosas y se va despidiendo de la gente.

Susana: SOY TU PROBLEMAAA! (cantaba (gritaba) en el baño)

Finn: adiós Susana,

Susana: ¿QUE? Es demasiado temprano, no tienes excusa Jake está aquí.

Finn: sabes que Jake no es mi problema. ..

Susana: A ya entendí, te daría un abrazo, pero Marceline me prohíbe andar sin ropa por la casa... pss loca…

Finn se dirige al cuarto de grumosa.

Grumosa: Finn ¿Bolsa o mantel?

Finn: ya me voy, grumosaa hasta luego…

Grumosa: ¿BOLSA O MANTEL?

Finn: bolsa, resalta tus grumos -.-

Y por último, quedaba la dueño de la casa, una despedida que preferiría no dar, porque sabía que cualquier palabra que dijera podía cambiar su destino, TENIA QUE SER FURTE.

El parado en un marco de la puerta miraba como Marceline se miraba en el espejo sin reflejo, y respiraba pasivamente lo con sus pensamientos perdidos, El no podía quedarse mucho, Por cada segundo que la veía, su objetivo se alejaba mas…

Finn: Adios, Marceline…

Marceline: ¿Ya tan rápido te vas? (decía con un tono alarmado)

Finn: ya cumplí con lo que comprometí.

Marceline vuela hacia él, he intenta conversarlo de que se quedara.

Marceline: ¡Finn, yo no puedo sola con tantos invitados! Tú tienes que ayudarme VAMOS!

Finn se muerde el labio, voltea a su izquierda, Y le dice que no puede. Marceline se queda impresionada, mientras que el salía por la puerta.

Cuando ya iba caminando fuera de la casa, Marceline vuela lo más rápido que puede para alcanzarlo, Cuando ya estaba afuera Lo agarra del brazo y lo voltea.

Marceline: TU me debes un favor,¡ PAAGAMELO!

Finn: Que ¿Yo? Cuandoo.

Marceline: el día en que te desmayaste, dijiste que si ganabas tendría una cita contigo, y si no, me debías un favor.

Finn: ¿PERO QUE QUIERES DE MI?

Marceline: ¡QUEDAATE!

Finn se pone nervioso al instante, y el mundo se le viene a los pies, No hay defensa mental que le ayudara a evadir tipos de comentarios como esos, Para completar Marceline todavía no le había soltado la mano. Marceline al parecer, nunca piensa bien lo que dice… Nota lo nervioso que estaba Finn ni siquiera se acordaba que tenía su mano agarrada, el comentario que le había salido de quien sabe dónde, la deja atónita, por lo general ella no los Grita.

Por unos segundos a los dos se les olvido todo, Solo se veían a los ojos, Grumosa y Susana, los miraban por la ventana del segundo piso.

Grumosa: 2 caramelos a que Finn no se resiste y la besa.

Susana: 4 a que Marceline se le tira encima y lo viola…

Grumosa: ¡¿Viola?!

Susana: Finn siempre dice que lo quiere violar (risas)

Marceline sin aire, Pensaba y repasaba una y otra vez por que NO debía hacer lo que quería hacer. Finn estaba más que vencido, pero lentamente quito su mano de la de ella. Le toco la mejilla y se volteo, Camino lentamente hacia delante y sin voltear desapareció, Marceline se toco la cara, y exploto en mil emociones.

No solo suficiente eso, Una nube negra se asomaba desde el horizonte.

Conteo regresivo para la fiesta….

Susana: TRES. (CARA DE SUSTO)

Grumosa: ¡DOS! (ALEGRIA)

Marceline: Uno…

CONTINUARA:

WUUU que capitulo, soy una mierda, me cuesta subir un episodio, a este paso me van a odiar, me quemaran mi casa ._. Pero bueno ustedes saben que es tener un examen todos los días. Por lo menos no me e quedado sin ideas, Lo que menos hago en clases es prestar intención, Mas bien pienso como escribir mejor y más intenso….

Bueno, yo soy Sharon la chica descuidada con su historia… Y esto es "Amor sin lógica"

Nos vemos pronto :DD

Adelanto del próximo capitulo…

En el próximo capítulo Nuevas confusiones serán declaradas.

Susana: "A" llego y quiere verte….

Grumosa: VAN A QUEMAR LA CASA, HAY QUE SALVAR LOS FRIJOLES.

Marceline: ¿Finn donde estas?


	29. Chapter 29

Un buen inicio para ¡LA FIESTA!

Una nube negra de presencias demoniacas se aproximaba, en carros, motos, limosinas y volando por los aires. Marceline se dio vuelta para correr a la casa. Cuando entro, cerró la puerta de golpe y les dijo a Susana y grumosa que se prepararan para lo que venía, Fueron a sus posiciones y se pararon firmes, Pingüinos con trajes diferentes corrían en círculos buscando sus lugares. Hasta que la calma reino.

El sol desapareció, y la casa quedo en completo silencio algo estaba pasando ¿No habían llegado? Se perdieron tal vez, Pero la ausencia de sol era suficientemente clara como para saber que algo malo estaba por venir. Susana se le cae una gota de sudor al piso, y cuando la va limpiar con el zapato suena el timbre.

DING-DONG

Grumosa le temblaba la mano, No quería abrir, cuando toca la perilla, todo empieza a temblar jala la palanca y abre.

Bienvenidos a la fiesta… -Dice con temor sin ni siquiera mirar quien estaba en la puerta.

Cuando la puerta es abierta completamente, Cercanamente 3.548 personas pasaron a la vez, (Marceline los conto), faltando todavía más invitados. Ellas eran el protocolo de de esa noche, Los pingüinos llevaron a todos al salón de festejo que incluía la casa por la parte trasera.

Susana saludaba rápidamente a todos, y repetía una y otra vez.

Bienvenidos pasen, Bienvenidos pasen, Bienvenidos pasen, Bienvenidos pasen.

Grumosa Recogía todo lo que traían, Abrigos, carteras, Bebidas con alcohol… Marceline no quería borrachos esa noche. Mientras la gente todavía seguía pasando, ella veía por la ventana al Rey helado jugando a ser el "Tipo que estaciona los autos" se estaba divirtiendo mucho montado en un Dragón de 20 metros. No paraba de gritar, ella le sonreía y lo saludaba desde la ventana.

Recordaba que a Finn le encantaba jugar con los dragones de pequeño. Sonríe sin darse cuenta, mientras miraba al rey helado llorar en el piso por que se había caído.

Un pingüino pequeño sale para ayudarlo y él lo congela Muy enojado. Marceline sale de la casa y le pega con un periódico mientras le dice " ¡MALO!, no se congelan a los amigos".

Volviendo a la fiesta la gente estaba extraña ¿Por qué una fiesta Tendría tanta elegancia? Algunas personas empezaron a murmurar y a fastidiar. Una persona grito "OIGAN QUIERO ROMPER ALGOO" Cuando un Gunther escucha eso, Hace una señal a otro pingüino,

Entre todos los pingüinos hicieron Cooperativa.

*desde otro lado del salón un Gunther apagan las luces.

*un Pingüino desde el techo alumbra el escenario.

*Una Banda sonora (hecha de Pingüinos) que estaba ubicada debajo de la tarima empieza a tocar música de fondo.

* un Gunther enciende la máquina de humo

* Y por ultimo seis Gunther atados a una cuerda empiezan a correr para levantar a Fidel Fiesta.

Una tarima alumbrada por una luz roja espesa, todo el escenario cubierto de niebla y una canción de Rock muy pesada de fondo, hacían entorno a un lugar muy Cool, del suelo sale Fidel Fiesta, con un traje diseñado por Grumosa hecho especialmente para la noche, Era un traje de gala moderno.

"Buenas noches, Escuela Preparatoria de Maldad ¿están listos para LA FIESTA?

La gente un poco extrañada, aplaudía, estaba un poco frio el ambiente, faltaba algo.

"DENLE UN APLAUSO A LA SEÑORITA ABADDER, La Auspiciante de la fiesta"

Marceline vuela desde el techo y baja con elegancia saludando a todos.

El público masculino empezó a Silbar y a aplaudir mientras golpeaban las mesas, Marceline llevaba el típico vestido de Fiesta negro y Corto.

"Sean todos bienvenidos a mi casa, Pasen todos afuera y con la fogata se abrirá la fiesta ¡Gunthers! Toquen Algo."

Los Gunther empezaron a Rokear como locos, Y las personas empezaron a matarse para salir. Era un total desorden. Al llegar afuera se podían ver trocos de arboles muy grandes, puestos como para una fogata del tamaño de un Gigante. La gente les brillaban los ojos. Marceline sabía que lo único que querían era destrucción, y eso los mantendría ocupados por un buen rato.

Marceline con un Micrófono en mano decía.. "Invito a todo ser que controle el fuego a Iniciar La festividad de todos los años" De la multitud alborotada salían todos aquellos que pudieran causar fuego. Marceline lo veía pero no encontraba a La Princesa de Fuego.

Voló entre la multitud y encontró a la chica encerrada en una esfera sola, Susana sonó el silbato lo que indicaba que empezaran a lanzar fuego. 30 chicos lanzaban rectas cargadas de fuego pero no se encendía por completo, La gente gritaba emocionada, y empezaron a lanzar muebles viejos, que Marceline había puesto apropósito para que los lanzaran.

Marceline se le acerco a la princesa de Fuego y le dijo que se integrara, Rompió su campo de fuerza, diciendo palabras en otro idioma. Ella le sonríe y le dice gracias. Salió volando con una llama de fuego y entro a la Fogata de gran tamaño rompiendo el tronco por dentro haciendo que se incendiara por dentro. Todo el mundo gritaba su nombre y desde ese momento se hizo conocer como la chica que prendió la fiesta.

Otros Gunthers, estaban en la cocina dirigidos por Susana, La cocina estaba repleta de ollas o de pingüinos alborotados, Susana estaba encima de una mesa con un palo, jugando a dirigir a todos los pingüinos como si fueran una orquesta musical. De un momento a otro se baja de la mesa y grita…

Susana: ¡CUCHARAS!. (Le pasaba el dedo a cada una) Le falta más sal, ESTA MUY DULCE, Échale mas chocolate, WUUOO ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO.

Gunther: Cuak.

Susana: ¿COMO QUE ESO ES JABON DE FRESA?

Gunther: Cuak…

Mientras que otro lote de Gunthers se ponían en las ventanas de la cocina y colocaban Carne asada con ventiladores para abrir el apetito. La gente olfateaba y se volvía hambrienta.

Chica: Mmmm huele delicioso

Demonio: Tengo hambre.

Troll: ¿Por qué un pingüino, me está abrazando la pierna?

Los Gunther con gorros de cocina instalaron en la gran fogata barras de metal Tirando Pedazos de Carne a grandes proporciones, El DJ de la fiesta coloco Música y Como Primitivos empezaron a bailar todos alrededor de la fogata. Grumosa estaba jugando a ser recepcionista en la entrada.

Grumosa: Hola buenas noches Bienvenidos a la Fiesta de la reina de los vampiros, ¿su nombre?

Jony: Jony, Caren, Golr y Hurt.

Grumosa: (revisando lista) muy bien, pasen todos.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del Reino.

Mentita: ¡DULCE PRINCESA, DULCE PRINCESA!

Dulce Princesa: ¿QUE PASA?

Mentita: ¡Hay un punto rojo del tamaño de mi mano en el radar de incendio!

Dulce Princesa: ¿Qué?

Mentita: Mire (le agarra la mano y salen corriendo)

Salen al balcón del norte, y miran al horizonte, la oscuridad profunda era interrumpida por un punto brillante al final. Mentita le muestra unos binoculares, y ella los toma muy alarmada y mira. Ve claramente la cueva de Marceline iluminada totalmente, con luces de fiesta y gente por todos lados.

Dulce Princesa: Falsa alarma Mentita.

Mentita: ¿QUE?

Dulce Princesa: Iré yo misma a decirle que no ponga en peligro la vida de los demás. (Murmura) otra vez…

La Dulce Princesa se va en viernes Volando, y cada metro que estaba más cerca de la casa, podía escuchar la música. Cuando estaciono a viernes a 3 kilómetros lejos de la casa, encontró al rey helado con 3 chicas hablando con él.

Rey helado: Y entonces yo le dije, Hagamos una canción juntos para ligar con algunas princesas y desde ese día es mi socia personal.

Dulce princesa: ¡REY HELADO! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rey Helado: Cariño, TODOS estamos aquí

Dulce Princesa: ¿Donde está Marceline? –decía con un tono algo amargado.

Rey Helado: Esta adentro, pero tendrás que hacer esa cola para entrar.

La dulce Princesa voltea su cara y vio una cola que no parecía terminar, parecían ser 10.000 personas en cola de todos los reinos de Ooo intentando entrar a la fiesta. Abre la boca y le da un tic en el ojo. Y se va caminando hasta la entrada de la casa de Marceline Murmurado cosas in entendibles.

Mientras, en otra parte del mundo de Ooo. Susana veía orgullosa como los pingüinos recogían los platos de la gran cena; Gracias a algunas brujas que conoció grumosa en el bosque, le ayudaron a que el lago que estaba detrás de la casa, Tuviera una Fuente que lanzara agua de colores haciendo efecto de arcoíris. Por si el fuego de la gran fogata tocaba la casa, inmediatamente saltaría una mitad del lago a la casa.

Marceline recibía abrazos, estrechadas de manos, besos en la mejilla por la fiesta. La gente la saludaba con respeto, incluso le pedían autógrafos. Ella estaba ajetreada, era mucho trabajo como para 3 personas y muchos pingüinos. Se iba a sentar en una silla para descansar unos segundos…

Hasta que su Radio empieza a sonar, y con la voz de grumosa, muy tranquila decía "tenemos problemas en el sector 6, Cambio" Marceline vuela a la entrada principal donde estaba el Problema. Y podía escuchar a gente gritar molesta. Se detuvo para escuchar lo que pasaba antes de interferir.

Grumosa: POR Última VEZ, ¡NO ESTAS EN LA LISTA!

Dulce princesa: QUE POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, YO SOY LA DULCE PRINCESA Y ¡PUEDO PASAR A DONDE YO QUIERA!

Chico: OIGA ANCIANA, Haga la cola!

Multitud Furiosa: SIi! Buuu! ABuelaa"

Dulce Princesa: ANCIANA!? ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?

Chico: Emmm, no (risa de todo el mundo)

Marceline sale de la casa, y le pide permiso a los guardaespaldas que estaban en la puerta.

Marceline: Valla, valla, valla, Con que la Princesita quiere pasar sin que la hubieran invitado, eso es de mala educación cariño….

Dulce princesa: (La agarra del vestido y la pone en la pared) ¿SABES DE QUE TAMAÑO ES LA LLAMA QUE ESTA EN TU PATIO?!

Los guardespaldas salen de sus puestos eh iban a ayudar a Marceline pero ella les dice que vuelvan a sus lugares y le responde a la dulce princesa.

Marceline: emmm no lo sé, creo que llega hasta el techo, no estoy segura. (Voltea la cara) ¡Sepárate de Mí!, aass, que asco. me vas a Violar…

Dulce Princesa: (La suelta asqueada) ¿VIOLAR?

Marceline: (se arregla el vestido) Lo entenderías si pasaras más tiempo con Finn…

Dulce Princesa, Mal pensando todo en tres… dos… Uno.

Dulce Princesa: ¿QUE TU QUE, CON FINN?

Marceline: ¡NONONO!, NO LO MAL INTERPRETES ES UNA EXPRESION QUE EL USA SIEMPRE!

Dulce Princesa: Marceline, ¡ESO YA LO HABIAMOS HABLADO! Tu y el No pueden estar juntos, y ahora me vienes con eso…

Marceline: ¡NOOO! ¡Nunca estuvimos juntos! Kjldkasjhdjkas ¿por que no lo entiendes? –Decía enojada.

Dulce Princesa: No hablaremos esto ahora… esto se está pasando de control, Llamare a mi seguridad nivel 14. Y todo esto se acabara. –decia ignorando totalmente lo que decía Marceline.

Ella saca el celular, pero Marceline le toma la mano donde lo tenía y le sonríe.

Marceline: Tienes dos opciones, Te cambias esa ropa de abuela y te quedas en mi fiesta. Oh algo malo te pasara (sonrisa).

Dulce Princesa: Que Mi Ropa QUE? Tú menos que nadie Me amenaza (saca su celular)

Marceline: Te lo advertí (Saca un silbato y Vota todo el aire en el silbato)

De la nada salen unos Pinguinos Ninjas, con espadas de juguetes que atrapan a la dulce princesa en 5,3 segundos, Marceline les aplaude y les dice que rompieron su Record anterior.

Marceline: (le agarra un cachete) Te lo dije Cariño, pero eres una Necia, sabemos que tu eres una arruina fiestas por excelencia, así que te irás a donde la gente como tu deben estar...

Lo siento dulce Princesa, Pero esta Fiesta, Debe continuar….

CONTINUARAAAA…

wuu me gusta este capitulo xD esta loco, Espero que les guste! Felieles seguidores. Undan Like, Compartan la historia con sus amigos o Comenten que les gusto o que no! xD no lo se.

Bueno esto es Amor sin logica y nos vemos luego...


	30. Chapter 30

Recta final de una fiesta decisiva.

11:00 pm, había un clima muy especial, entre caliente, pero con brisas muy fresca, en un par de horas la casa de marceline reventó de personas, había gente en el techo, en el Patio, En el Parque, En el lago, Dentro de la casa, en la cocina. Y sin contar el piso de arriba que estaba cerrado.

Marceline estaba sentada en el estomago de la dulce Princesa, con las piernas cruzadas, Mientras que los Pingüinos ninjas la cargaban. Juntos se dirigían al típico cuarto de limpieza donde solían guardar escobas y trapos sucios.

La dulce Princesa se retorcía mientras que Marceline solo pensaba cosas… Cosas que posiblemente No quería pensar, Como el hecho de estar empezando a aceptar posibilidades sobre. ¿Y si de verdad sintiera algo por él? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

NO NO y NO, eso NO PASARA, Se repetía mil veces, cada vez que fuera necesario, Porque la pregunta se repetía mucho últimamente, Cuando los pingüinos llegaron, tiraron a la Dulce Princesa en el suelo, se despidieron de Marceline y se esfumaron con el viento. Marceline se mete en el Cuarto de limpieza arrastrando a la dulce princesa.

Cierra la puerta y al hacerlo toda la música que rodeaba la fiesta se desvanece un poco menos. Tira a la dulce princesa en un rincón y se sienta justo al lado de ella. Cuando se acomoda mejor en su asiento, coloca su cabeza en medio de las piernas y empieza a rascarse el cuello.

"A por Glod en que me he metido"

La dulce Princesa la mira, y parece como si quisiera decir algo…

Marceline: Oh perdón que grosera, (agarra el pañuelo que tenía en su boca y se lo quita)

Dulce Princesa: Vas a estar tantos años en prisión, que te saldrán arrugas para cuando puedas ver la luna denu kjdhgskdjhgfksjf

Marceline: (Tapándole la boca) ¡Ah! verdad que tu solo hablas mierda… Como sea dulce Princesa, eres aburrida haya en la esquina, esta Billy el Piro maniático, el te ara compañía, muy bonita nuestra charla pero me tengo que ir.

Vuelve a salir del cuarto, Cierra el cuarto y pone llave luego se da la espalda, iba a empezar a volar hasta que alguien le agarra la mano… Cierra los ojos y suspira Profundamente, sonrojándose y sonriendo se felicidad ¡YA NO ESTABA SOLA! En esa fiesta de locos.

Cuando voltea, su sonrisa se borra en menos de un segundo, cuando ve que es Susana, con un pingüino en la cabeza.

Marceline: … Susana (cara desilusionada)

Susana: kjdjalkjdsalfjdsk

Marceline: ¿QUEEE?

Susana: jkhsadajk

Marceline abre la puerta del cuarto de limpieza y mete dentro a Susana.

Susana: Dios que ruido.

Marceline: ¿qué sucede?

Susana: Marceline 2 cosas. Uno, el volumen de personas que están llegando está pasando nuestros límites de capacidad, a este paso a las 2:00 pm, la casa estará a reventar. Y dos "A" llego y quiere verte.

Marceline: 1) Dile a grumosa que elimine a el 30% de la gente que no conocemos, 2) "A" Puede esperar 3) ¿porque carajos andas con un pingüino?

Susana saca un Radio que tenía en su bolsillo y habla con voz de Policía de película.

Susana: Gorda Morada, Habla La general Cocodrilo, Elimina el 30% de las personas que no conozcamos, Cambio.

Radio: Aquí Gorda Morada, Indicando coordenadas del sector 6. Orden cumplida, cambio.

Susana: listo Marceline.

Marceline: ¿Qué onda con tu pingüino?

Susana: A ¡SI! El es mi nuevo Pingüino, se llama Cantimplora.

Marceline: Susana… Cantimplora no es un lindo nombre para un pingüino…

Susana: MI PINGÜINO, ¡MI NOMBRE! SEÑORA GRUÑONA.

Marceline: Vámonos de aquí antes que la dulce Princesa me mate con su mirada…

Bajando las escaleras principales, Encontraron a Fidel fiesta caminando grupo en grupo diciendo cosas como "HEY! Qué Bien" o "Bailen un rato" o "sírvete un trago hermano, son gratis" cuando bajan totalmente, Fidel fiesta descansa en los brazos de Susana.

Fidel Fiesta: Son…. Son… (Respira) SON DEMASIADOS

Marceline: Descansa un Rato. (Maldición de alguna u otra manera necesitamos al idiota de Finn)

Susana: tranquilo, tomate un descanso. CANTIMPLORA BUSCA AGUA.

Cantimplora: Cuak.(sale corriendo)

Susana: Es mi orgullo…

Fidel Fiesta: Marceline, se me acaban las ideas, si no hacemos algo te tendrás que tragar tu orgullo y llamar a Finn.

Marceline: ESO NUNCA.

El pingüino de Susana corría con un vaso de agua hasta que se tropezó con una serpiente, mojando a Fidel Fiesta totalmente.

Fidel Fiesta: ESTUPIDO PINGÜINO LO QUE HIZO TU PUTO PINGÜINO SUSANA.

Susana: Ven acá Cantimplora ¿Quién ES UN BUEN CHICO? ¿QUIEN LO ES?

Marceline al ver la silueta del cuerpo de Fidel mojada, se le ocurre una idea, Mientras que Susana acariciaba al pingüino, ella tomo su radar y empezó a dar coordenadas.

Marceline: aquí la Sexy Vampiresa, Taller de maquina Principal ¿me copian?

Radio: Cuak*

Marceline: Unan las válvulas de agua con el conector principal de conexión "B"

Radio: Cuak*

Marceline: a mi señal aran lo que escuchen, Cambio….

Marceline muy rápido, sale volando hacia la tarima principal y se coloca al lado del Dj, Le susurra en el oído algo y él para la música.

Atención a todos los Grandes invitados, Las cosas se están poniendo algo caliente, así que abra que refrescarse.

Saca del bolsillo el radio y les comunica al salón de maquinas Que abran la válvula. Haciendo que en cada rincón de la casa de Marceline se encendieran los aspersores de fuego con una presión mayor, haciendo la típica fiesta de Camisetas mojadas. Marceline le vuelve a susurrar algo al Dj y vuelve a poner música, pero esta vez era otra Canción, Una más movida, algo así como Para hacer las cosas un poco más "Locas"

(Precisamente esta: watch?v=mrywTpfDIHU )

Gente gritando como locos, Bailes muy eróticos por todas partes, Chicos besándose en todos lados, sin duda una fiesta de locos, más que perfecta era HERMOSA, Pero sin embargo la reina de los vampiros estaba aburrida.

Susana saltaba en los charquitos de agua y tiraba a su pingüino como balón de futbol americano, Fidel fiesta se quitaba la camisa y se lanzaba de las escaleras para que le atrapara el público, Los pingüinos se alinearon en una pila de bolos, para que alguien se deslizara y los tumbara a todos Y grumosa estaba en un concurso de "Quien come mas frijoles en un minuto"

Marceline estaba peinando con sus manos su cabello todo mojado y limpiaba su cara el poco maquillaje que tenia, Cuando a su derecha esta "A" caminando hacia ella, Sin camisa y con solo un pantalón negro de traje, su pelo negro estaba totalmente empapado haciéndolo ver muy bien.

A: Excelente fiesta Reina de los Vampiros…

Marceline: (suspiro) Gracias…

A: ¿Salimos un rato? Ya me moje demasiado mis alas, Luego no podre volar firmemente.

Salieron juntos para la parte de atrás de la casa, "A" extiende totalmente sus alas y las sacude, Marceline mueve su cabello y hace lo mismo. A se sienta en una Roca al frente del lago y le dice que haga lo mismo…

A: ¿a Veces no te aburre que la gente sea igual contigo?

Marceline: supongo que si…

A: A mí me pasa todo el tiempo.

Marceline: Mmmm, Realmente no soy de las que hacen relaciones con todo el mundo, soy muy reservada en cierto sentido.

A: IGUAL YO, pero no me funciona.

A: simplemente llegan y no me preguntan ¿Cómo estás? NO, solo me dicen. OH DIOS QUIENE ERES, ¿SALDRIAS COMIGO?

Marceline: oh, no sabía que te sentías así…

A: suelo sentirme así todo el tiempo, excepto…

Marceline: ¿excepto cuando?

A: no nada (voltea la cara)

Marceline: ¿No me piensas decir? –con su mano le voltea la cara.

A … ¿ESTAS ROJO?

A: No NO NOOO, ES QUE LE TENGO ALERGIA A…a…. ¡A LAS ROCAS!

Marceline se queda en silencio y piensa mejor las cosas, como cuando le dijo "Tu eres diferente" en el salón de música de la escuela, eso solo significaba que.

Marceline: A….

Un momento incomodo entre miradas confusas se torno aquella noche, donde las Presiones y el romanticismo se sentían, "A" se le acerca a Marceline con su mirada clara y muy seria, le agarra un mechón de cabello y se lo pone en la oreja, Marceline cierra los ojos y agarra su mano, Y antes de decirle la palabra "No" ocurre un corto circuito en la casa, dejando a todo el mundo a oscuras, con un cierto grito de personas molestas se escuchaba.

Antes de poder reaccionar, el Radio de Marceline empieza a sonar.

Radio: ¡Sexy vampiresa!, SEXY VAMPIRESA, ¡responde! Cambio

A: Contesta. (Se aleja unos metros)

Marceline: Aquí la Sexy Vampiresa ¿Qué carajos paso en mi casa? Porque coño no hay luz?

Radio: Aquí Gorda morada, VEN RAPIDO (interferencia) Rápido ldñfkdsf (Se corta)

Marceline: ¡GORDA MORADA! Diablos… ¡Vamos A! algo paso en la casa…. ¿A?

A se había ido volando, mientras no miraba, muchas cosas quedaron sin aclarar en ese tan arriesgado momento. Pero lo que menos importaba ahora era eso, la casa estaba a oscuras, con un posible desastre a minutos. Tomo suficiente aire y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo.

Entrando por la puerta trasera, noto que no había nadie. Las peores cosas se le vinieron a la mente, pero llegando a la sala principal había un montón de gente mirando a la tarima a oscura. Todos en silencio. Marceline ve a Susana entre el público y la agarra de un Brazo.

Marceline: QUE RAYOS TE PASA, ¡quedamos en que siempre nos comunicaremos!

Susana: lo siento, Cantimplora se comió las Baterías

Marceline: ¡NO ME IMPORTA! Casi me muero de un susto.

Susana: Mira ya llego la banda.

Marceline: Me voy a Buscar a A

Susana: ¿y eso? (mirada pervertida)

Marceline: lo mal interpreto TODO.

Susana: ¿No será, que tú le diste motivos para mal interpretar?

Marceline: Como sea (se da la espalda y se va directo a la salida)

Escucha a la gente gritar y aclamar a la Banda que estaba llegando, Las maquinas de humo empiezan a Funcionar, Y las luces empezaron a alumbrar todas las esquinas con Colores llamativos…

Pero una luz blanca salió del medio de la tarima señalando a la Reina de los Vampiros y una voz gruesa y Con un tono poco serio le decía.

"Como alguna vez me dijiste, Quedate…"

CONTINURAA...

Hola hola, caracolas! :P se supone que por clases es un capitulo por semana, los hago largos para que se entretengan ;D! espero que les guste. COMENTEN, no saben lo divertido que es ver sus comentarios, unos me hacen reir, otros llora de mentiritas... y algunos hasta tirarme al suelo. xD Delen Like he inviten sus amigos FinnCeline a leer la historia 3 Yo soy sharon, una escritora Fiel a sus lectores... NO te pierdas los ultimos capitulos de "Amor sin logica" Nos vemos La proxima semana... :D

(si quieres sabes que hago, cuando escribo, o me como un Yogur. Sigueme en Twitter SharonDuque)

ESCENAS SPROXIMO CAPITULO.

Susana: ¡BESALA IDIOTAAA!

Multitud: Beso! Beso! BESO!

...

Marceline: Siempre me gusto tu cara...

...

Fidel Fiesta: muy bonito el espectaculo pero... La gente se aburre que tal ¿si sacamos una Botella?

Marceline: (camara lenta) Solo ... Una...


	31. Chapter 31

Ya no habrá Vuelta atrás.

Capitulo Anterior:

Marceline: ¿QUE PASO?

Susana: Oh nada, llego la banda

Marceline: ¿POR QUE CARAJOS NO CONTESTABAS?

Susana: perdón, Cantimplora se comió las baterías.

Marceline: Como sea Me voy a Buscar a A

Susana: ¿y eso? (mirada pervertida)

Marceline: lo mal interpreto TODO.

Susana: ¿No será, que tú le diste motivos para mal interpretar?

Marceline: Como sea (se da la espalda y se va directo a la salida)

Escucha a la gente gritar y aclamar a la Banda que estaba llegando, Las maquinas de humo empiezan a Funcionar, Y las luces empezaron a alumbrar todas las esquinas con Colores llamativos…

Pero una luz blanca salió del medio de la tarima señalando a la Reina de los Vampiros y una voz gruesa y Con un tono poco serio le decía.

"Como alguna vez me dijiste, Quédate…"

….

La Reina de los Vampiros, se detiene en seco, y deja de volar, Veía como su sombra se plasmaba en el piso, por tan luz brillante que se impactaba en su espalda… La verdad es que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, O prefería no entender. Las chicas que estaban a su alrededor Gritaban y saltaban, se volvían locas, los chicos no tenían otra opción que aplaudir y gritar como idiotas.

Marceline esperaba que el reflector estuviera equivocado y que en realidad a la que llamaban era a la chica de al frente, pero no era así, el micrófono sonó llamándola una vez más.

EY! Si, Tu, La chica con lindo vestido, La Anfitriona de la fiesta ¿No piensas voltear?

Marceline, aprieta el puño y voltea lentamente, Haciendo una ligera brisa que moviera su pelo. No podía ver muy bien porque el reflector le apuntaba directamente a la cara, así que voltea una vez más hacia la puerta donde se supone que tenía que buscar a El confundido de "A", Y suspira para irse volando, sobrepasando por arriba de todo el público que aplaudía.

Mientras tanto, En el Armario de limpieza….

Billy: Oye.. Yo sé cómo salir de aquí.

Dulce Princesa: (escupe el calcetín) ¡ENCERIO!?... Si me ayudas prometo no mandarte a la cárcel cuando vengan mis guardias.

Billy: Yo soy un chico muy sencillo, por lo tanto solo pido una cosa a cambio.

Dulce Princesa: Que quieres, ¿Dinero, Caballos, una tina de chocolate? ¿Qué?

Billy: Quiero un beso.

Dulce Princesa: Esta bien. ¿De quién? Un caramelo, mentita, Una linda sirena… solo dime.

Billy: Tuyo cariño.

Dulce Princesa: QUEEE? ¡DEBES ESTAR LOCO! No puedo darte eso. SOY UNA PRINCESA.

Billy: Entonces quédate conmigo escuchando música del pasillo, y leyendo los productos de limpieza que hay aquí…

Dulce Princesa: PUES ASI SERA! –decía mientras volteaba la cara y cruzaba las piernas.

Mientras en medio del Publico Volaba la reina de los Vampiros un poco desorientada, el ruido, Tanta gente, Susana Bailando encima de una silla, Todo le hacían una ilusión de mareo.

Cuando Empezaba a llegar a la primera fila, Vio una mano se extendía, Ella entrecierra los ojos y se eleva hasta la tarima.

Encima de la tarima vio la mano de Jake. Quien tenía unos pantalones negros de Cuero y una Banda en la cabeza negra. El la deja sentada en una pequeña silla, tanto ruido no le dejaba escuchar los gritos de Marceline intentándole decir ¿QUE CARAJOS PASA?

Mientras estaba sentada, el reflector apuntaba directamente hacia ella. Hasta que otra persona más, pisa el escenario y causa furor en las personas. Esa persona venia entrando con una guitarra en manos, sin camisa y totalmente despeinado. Y con la misma Banda negra en la cabeza.

Era el chico rubio, ese que hace muchos años atrás se hizo su amigo por medio de un Tratado, convirtiéndose en su lacayo, que después de salvarle la vida Varias veces paso los mejores momentos de su vida con él, Pero por razones sorpresivas desapareció de su vida 5 años, Volviéndolo a ver pero cambiado. Donde no solo su físico era diferente, sino también su personalidad.

Recordando Todos los momentos vividos en el transcurso de estos meses, Marceline lo veía con una sonrisa. Por que se acordó de todos los chistes extraños en donde se veía una situación Comprometedora o Incomoda.

Mientras él se iba acercándose, tocando la guitarra al mismo tiempo. Le sonreía. Y le cantaba una canción. Pero Marceline no la escuchaba, Solo lo veía. Ella tenía un silencio mental. Se aisló para no prestarle atención a más nada. Por si una jugada sucia de el se metía dentro de sus planes.

Porque después de todo ella no estaba 100% perdida entre los ojos azules de aquel caballero, También pesaba en la lista de cosas que tenía que reparar, las cosas que tendría que lavar y El tiempo en que le iba a tomar. Eso era suficientemente poderoso para no caer en picada en sus otros pensamientos…

Mientras cantaba, se le acerco, se sentó en frente de ella y la miraba muy serio pero a la misma vez feliz. Para de tocar la guitarra y sigue cantando. Ella tenía la misma cara seria, para que no se rompiera su escudo de frialdad. Forjado con su frialdad y seriedad física. Duro de romper.

Pero al notar que El chico Rubio Extiende Su mano para agarra la de ella. El escudo se desmorono como una pluma. Y Su pulso empezó a acelerarse de una manera muy extraña, perdiendo toda concentracion.

Ritmo cardiaco normal.

Tup…. Tup…tup…

(Le toma la mano)

TUPTUPTUPTUPTUPTUPTUP…..

Su mente ya no mantenía en silencio, Empezó a escuchar a la gente gritar como locos, A la música a todo volumen y por supuesto, el caballero sin camisa que llevaba su mano a su corazón. Cuando toca su corazón, Nota que esta igual que el suyo.

Como ya no se podía controlar, Pues obviamente se sonrojo y demostrándole a medio público que se puso nerviosa, sacándole una sonrisa al cantante. Y Mientras todo su alrededor se volvía loco, no tuvo otra opción que escuchar lo que le cantaba, por fin le prestó atención a que rayos decía.

Era una mescla de melodía romántica y bailable, El único trozo de la canción que logro escuchar sin Encerrarse otra vez en su mente fue…

"era tan bella Que su mirada todavía me quema Como quisiera poderla olvidar Pero se acerca y no lo puedo evitar "

Después de eso se puso tan nerviosa que se decía a sí misma.

Marceline: (Cierra los ojos y dice) "no escuches mas, si no escuchas mas, No piensas mas en el. Pero qué bien se ve sin camisa :3, ¡NO!, quietaaaa"

Al terminar la canción. El público empezó a gritar ¡BESOO, BESOOO BESSOO! Finn agarra el micrófono y dice.

Finn: ¡Todo depende de ella! Yo solo soy su servidor.

Todas mujeres en el público estaban emocionadas en la conmovedora escena. Jake. Quien que tocaba la Viola, con su trasero empujo a Marceline de la silla. Cayendo CASI al piso. Siendo atrapada en el piso por Finn.

Y mientras se miraban frente a frente, Finn le susurro en el piso "Depende de ti" mientras le sonreía.

Tanta presión con Tan poco tiempo, Simplemente lo único que se le ocurrió fue pararse del piso y decir por el micrófono. ¿Un beso, Quieren un beso? Teniendo una sonrisa Picarona entre dientes…

*Mientras tanto en el Armario de limpieza.

Billy: ¿Escuchas? Están gritando "Beso", es una indirecta para ti, preciosa.

Dulce Princesa: Cállate que intento pensar como escapar. – Decía Mientras Intentaba sacarse las manos de las cuerdas apretadas

Billy: Para ser tan Vieja no eres fea…

Dulce Princesa…

Dulce Princesa: AAAAAAAW CALLATE!

Billy se Acerca rodándose a ella poco a poco Y se sienta a su lado.

Dulce Princesa: ¿Que se supone que haces? – Le decía con una cara de susto

Él le dice al oído y en silencio con un tono de voz tranquilo.

Billy: Rompo… el hielo…

La dulce Princesa pone cara de aterrada y se tira al piso con tal de estar lejos de él.

Dulce Princesa: ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! O Te juro que tu vida entera la pasaras dentro de mi cárcel.

Billy: ¿Te puse nerviosa? Lo sabía… No tardas en caer ante mis encantos.

(Grito súper potente de la Dulce Princesa)

Finn Mientras que estaba parado en frente de Marceline…

Finn: ¿No escucharon eso?

Marceline: entonces, lo que quieres es un beso…

Finn: No caeré tan fácil Marceline, PERO SI, ¡SI QUIERO!

Marceline: Bueno, entonces siéntate en esta silla y cierra los ojos, pero sin trampa…

Finn se sienta y la última imagen que vio al cerrar los ojos fue el público Animado. Cierra los ojos y sin ninguna trampa solo vio negro, en un lapso de segundos le dio tiempo para pensar muchas cosas.

Mente de Finn:

POR FIN GLOD, POR FIN. Me muero. No pensé que sería tan rápido. Pero espera… ¿desde cuándo ella ha querido Besarme? ¿Y en público?, ¿Yo no estaba molesto con ella hace unas horas? N ASHGGAHSSDA No importa.. Solo tengo que esperar.

Y con los ojos cerrados Finn Soñaba en su mente, hasta que el salón entero Quedo callado, Se podían escuchar algunas risas por los rincones. En un momento dado la Vampiresa vuela y siente la pequeña brisa que levanta su vuelo.

Finn al ser entrenado Por Billy el fuerte, Sabia que movimientos hacia la reina de los vampiros, donde estaba y podía calcular a qué distancia estaba…

Cuando su corazón estaba a un ritmo cardiaco estable, Siente la presencia de algo que lo observa. Algo que estaba muy cerca de el…

Algo que no se esperaba…..

CONTINUARA...


	32. Chapter 32

Culminación de Oro.

Un cosquilleo Intenso sentía nuestro héroe en su estomago, De saber que la persona que lo tenía loco y vivo desde hace tiempo, estaba al frente de el a punto de darle lo que siempre soñó.

Hasta que la sensación de la otra persona se sentía más cerca, Ya se empezaba a sentir su calor, Y por fin algo aterrizo en sus labios, Algo suave y tibio, Que sabia a Labial, El en cámara lenta apreciaba el momento más perfecto de su vida. Se sentía Extraño, pero no importaba..

Hasta que después del rato, al sentirse algo extraño se separa y abre los ojos, Cuando los abre ve a Marceline Con las Mejillas sonrojadas con cara de WTF… POR QUE EL LO QUE EN RELIADAD BESABA ERA SU MANO. Que tenía en el centro de la palma un besito con labial que le había dado ella…

Finn en vez de estar molesto se levanto en medio de las risas y le dijo al oído a Marceline "Te deje la mano llena de Babas… ¿Crees que nunca e besado a alguien? TONTA" Y se baja del escenario como un Campeón, Cuando Marceline revisa su mano, estaba toda empapada, Y con el labial todo deformado, en forma de corazón…

Ella se enfurece y se le tira encima gritándole "ERES UN MALDITO COCHINO" mientras se lo restregaba en la cara, Encima de su espalda la gente se reía y parecía divertirse. Luego Jake agarro el micrófono y dijo.

Jake: Por ahora ignoren a la pareja, Porque están resolviendo sus probl..

Grito del otro lado del escenario: QUE NO SOMOS PAREJAAA.

Jake: Si claro, Y yo y arcoíris somos amigos pero con algunos privilegios… Aja continuo, DJ! No pare la musicaaa!

Mientras en una Pelea en el piso, Un enano con un micrófono, Narraba a la perfección la pelea muy muy Rápido.

Enano Locutor: MUY BUENAS MADRUGADAS, Parece ser que Finn está usando la llave Del abrazo de oso, Pero la reina de los vampiros es muy rápido y usa su lengua para hacerle Cosquillas en el brazo, Parece que va intentar agarrarlo .

¡LO HA TOMADO! Esta volando, y lo sacude, PERO QUE RAYOS, el Humano la esta abrazando otra vez, parece que estuvieran Bailando de alguna manera. Pero la reina de los vampiros No quiere bailar. Le está diciendo cosas al oído, Mas detalles con Filip el dragón que está cubriendo esa área. ¡Vamos con Filip!

Filip el dragón: Buenas, al parecer aquí arriba está ocurriendo una conversación A golpes, No corremos el riesgo de acercarnos mucho, por peligro que nos pateen la cara, Yo con mi oído de dragón Traduciré lo que hablan.

El dragón entre cierra los ojos y escucha durante unos segundos.

Filip: Al parecer lo que está diciendo La Vampira es "DEJAME PAZ" A lo Que él Responde "Otra vez no Marceline, ¡ME VAS A VIOLAR! solo porque estoy sin camisa" Y estas son las aclaraciones De la Pareja menos secreta de todo Ooo.

En otros Momentos, La competencia internacional de Los frijoles salvajes.

Fidel Fiesta Quien Volaba con un Propulsor de Aire, los separa, Y habla con ellos en el suelo. Los lleva a una bodega donde tendrían que conversar sobre algo que decidiría el destino de la fiesta

*Mientras en el Armario de Limpieza.

La dulce Princesa Se Mantenía acorde conversando en su mente consigo misma…

Dulce Princesa: Ok, Dulce Princesa, Si intentamos alcanzar esos productos podríamos hacer un acido que derritiera esta cuerda y… Pero no tengo los artículos de seguridad. (Suspiro) Pero podría quitarme Algunos pedazos de vestido e intentar no hacerme daño…

Esto es inútil. Igual me quemaría. Podría pensar darle un beso después de todo No es feo. MIRA LO QUE DICES, AHORA ESTAS IGUAL DE LOCA QUE MARCELINE. Tengo hambre… Un beso seria todo lo que necesitaría para salir y comer algo, NO NO y NO.

-¡Espera, Dulce princesa!

-¿Qué dulce Princesa?

-Huele a comida… HUELE A PASTEL.

La dulce Princesa deja de soñar y voltea a ver a Billy, quien no estaba atado y se estaba comiendo un Rico pastel...

Dulce Princesa: Me Podrías dar algo de Pastel -Le decía mientras tenía los ojos brillosos

Billy: ok.. (Se acerca y con la cuchara le da un poco)

Dulce Princesa: Mmm sabe igual que mi tienda Favorita de Pastel.

Billy: si, ¡es de ahí!

Dulce Princesa: Mi favorita es la Mor….. ESPERA ¿Cómo RAYOS TU NO ESTAS AMARRADO? Y POR QUE CARAJOS TIENES UNA TORTA… Y DE MI TIENDA FAVORITAA!

Billy: Me parece que la Tienda debería mejorar la formula de la torta de plátano, Porque sabe horrible.

Dulce Princesa: ¿NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? Libérame!

Billy: Ya te dije Preciosa, un Beso y ya! (Sigue comiendo)

Dulce Princesa: ¡QUE NO!

(Silencio de un minuto)

Dulce princesa: ¿Me das más Pastel?

….

Fidel entra en un Cuarto donde estaban Restos de Cuadros feos y viejos. Para conversar sobre la ultima movida estratégica, para acabar la noche de oro.

Fidel Fiesta: Ok muchachos no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que decidir si implantamos el Alcohol para pasar al Plan "C" culminación de oro.

Marceline: Definitivamente ¡NO!, Eso los volverían locos y acabarían con mi casa en Cuestión de Horas.

Finn: Yo digo que Si, Sería más fácil de echarlos de casa, si están hechos mierda en el piso.

Fidel Fiesta: El chico tiene un punto…

Marceline: (se para y golpea la mesa) ¡Porque siempre me tienes que llevar la contraria!

Finn:¡POR QUE NUNCA TE DIVIERTES!? SIEMPRE ANDAS AMARGADA!

Marceline: Sueles ser molesto todo el tiempo, ¡SIEMPRE ME ACOSAS!

Fidel Fiesta: Chicos…

Finn: ¡NO ES MI CULPA, yo intento hacer todo mi esfuerzo por demostrarte que te amo! Y TU ERES UN CULOOOOO! ¡NO TE IMPORTA! Lo que sienta yo o Cualquier otro.

Fidel Fiesta: Chicos! Paren…

Marceline: (Se levanta de la silla) ¡CREES QUE NO ME IMPORTA NADA! Te quejas de tus miedos, Traumas y problemas que has tenido en toda tu puta vida de dos décadas. IMAGINATE LO QUE SIENTO YO! QUE HE VIVIDO 1000 AÑOS FINN, 1000! He visto personas como tu morir todos los días.

Finn con todas sus fuerzas Tumba la mesa Que los Dividía, Y camina tres pasos hacia ella, con una cara de frustración y tención.

Finn: ¡POR QUE TIENE QUE SER ASI!, No te cierres en tu pasado Vive Tu presente, Por el amor a Glob!, POR EL AMOR QUE TE TENGO, Yo nunca te dejare… No Otra vez. (Pone una cara triste y Le acaricia la Cara)

Marceline suelta una pequeña lagrima, que es limpiada Por Finn, Ella lo mira con Mucho sentimiento y Después de un rato de miradas, Marceline se tira en él y le da un abrazo… Un conmovedor momento Pero Fidel, que está en una esquina tuvo que interrumpirlos.

Fidel: Oigan Chicos, Yo como que mejor me voy, y vuelvo en media hora. Recuerden el tiempo es corto..

Marceline se separa rápidamente de Finn Se limpia la cara y En su cara se ve una expresión de (No estamos solos PERO QUE CARAJOS TENGO EN LA MENTE) Finn con una cara seria, le dice que se siente y conversen en lo que queda de mesa.

Fidel: Son dos votos contra uno Marceline

Marceline: AAAAARRRss ¿Siempre tienen que buscarme algo que me moleste?

Finn: es eso, o que destruyan la casa, por aburrimiento.

Marceline: ¡AAA! ACEPTO Pero Tengan Cuidado.

Fidel: (Saca su Radio) Aquí el Oso Con Traje, Todas las unidades de Servicio, cambien el menú de Bebidas al nivel 10. Repito Nivel 10, Cambio.

Finn extiende su mano con una sonrisa y le dice gentilmente " ¡hey! Vamos… No pensaras no divertirte hoy" Ella le toma la Mano…

Y fue su Ultimo Recuerdo Solido de Esa Noche.….

CONTINUARA…..


	33. Chapter 33

Un domingo Para limpiar.

Mientras tanto en un pasado de la fiesta.

Dulce Princesa: maldición, maldición, maldición ¡MALDICION! MORIRE, ¡MORIRE QUEMADA

VIVA!

Billy: oh dios pero que tragedia – Decía mientras se limaba las uñas con un tono de sarcasmo

(Grito de personas corriendo en el pasillo)

Dulce Princesa: ¡AYUDAAAAA, AUXILIO! (empieza a patear la puerta)

Billy: Eso de princesa se te da muy bien…

Dulce Princesa: ¡CALLATE MALDITO INFELIZ! Moriré quemada sola, y por tu culpa.

Billy: ¿Yo no cuento como compañía?

Dulce Princesa: ¡NO! (Empieza a llorar entre sus piernas)

Billy: Prefieres morir que darme un simple beso…

Dulce Princesa: Estúpida Marceline, Metiéndome en closet con Locos…

Billy: ¿Tan feo soy?

Mente de la Dulce Princesa:

A pobre… ME VOY A MORIR… No es que sea feo si no que… A QUIEN LE DEJARE MI REINO….. Podría ser más romántico…. TE ODIO MARCELINE TE ODIO…

Dulce Princesa: Un beso… es solo lo que quieres… un beso..

Billy: si yo fuera tú, me apurara más, el humo está entrando por la puerta.

Solo tengo que hacerlo…

Actualidad…

Un domingo por la mañana, Donde el sol apenas salía. Haciendo ver toda la suciedad habida y por haber del mundo de Ooo.

En uno de los arboles, en la rama más alta había una chica con unos short cortos y una camisa quemada, Que tenía un Reloj, el cual al marcar las 7:00 Am empezó a Sonar la típica Canción de Trompeta Militar. No sirvió de mucho, Ya que la Chica bostezo y se acomodo en aquella rama.

Después de repetirse 4 veces, el reloj se apago y exploto con un corte de surcito eléctrico. Lo que ocasiono un Despertar repentino en la chica. Se cayó de la gran rama estrellándose con el piso…

Esa chica era Susana, Empezó a quejarse del dolor en el piso y luego escucho a alguien con un martillo pegando madera en una pared rota. Después de restregarse los ojos, para quitar las lagañas, pudo notar que toda la casa tenía síntomas de un incendio, había gente durmiendo en el césped y mucha basura.

El chico que arreglaba la pared era Finn, Parecía estar arreglando cosas desde muy temprano. Susana solo quería una galleta y un café, No recordaba mucho de lo que paso, pero se decía con un tono positivo "Por lo menos la casa parece estar completa" Mientras caminaba de lado en lado hasta llegar a la puerta Principal.

Cuando entro a la casa, pudo ver como todo estaba tirado en el piso, Y olía a humedad, como si el fuego lo hubieran apagado con mucho agua, Susana se preguntaba donde estaba Marceline, Entre tanta gente tirada en el piso, podría ser cualquiera…

Fue a la cocina y se comió un ponqué y salió al piso de arriba, Donde la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta un poco. Ella pasa y la ve acostada Perfectamente en su cama, como si hubiera dormido toda la noche como un bebe.

Susana se le tira encima y le dice "DESPIERTAAA TU PAPA ESTA A HORAS DE VENIR" Marceline se mueve un poco, se limpia la cara y le pregunta la hora a Susana.

Susana: Son las 7:33 am

Marceline: ¡DEMONIOS! HACE DOS HORAS DEBI EMPEZAR A LIMPIAR! ¿Donde está grumosa?

Susana: ¿Todavía tienes tu Radio?

Marceline: dejarme revisar. (Se toca los bolsillos de los pantalones) aquí esta.

-Aquí Sexy Vampiresa, comunicándose con todas las tropas sobrevivientes de la fiesta, Por favor reportarse todos en el patio del lago en 5 minutos.

Marceline toma una camisa limpia de su closet y salen directo al patio. Habían llegado 200 pingüinos, un rey helado, Finn Cargando en la espalda a un Jake Dormido, Fidel Fiesta semidesnudo y una grumosa Toda despeinada.

Marceline: Ok, Muchachos que empiece operación limpieza

Marceline Podía notar que la casa estaba Desordenada, Pero con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo en unas horas podría estar como nueva. Marceline huela y empieza dictar ordenes.

Marceline:

REY HELADO, con tu magia corre a los invitados que están en el piso.

100 Gonter´s Trabajen en la parte Externa de la casa y los otros 100 en la parte interna.

Grumosa, ¡cocina El desayuno para todos! Susana, tu no porque ya tenemos suficiente con esto.

Susana, Tú dirige a los gonter´s

Susana: ¡SIIIIIIIII! Espera… falta Cantimplora.

Marceline: Fidel! Vístete y ayúdame a limpiar el lago.

Fidel Fiesta: Cariño, yo ya cumplí mi parte, Ayude a que la fiesta fuera un éxito, así que ya me voy.

Marceline: -.- Por lo menos ayúdame a sacar toda muestra de alcohol o botellas..

Fidel Fiesta: ¡Bueno a eso si te ayudo!

Marceline: y Por ultimo Finn acompáñame Para abrir la Oficina de mi padre.

¡YA PONGANSE A TRABAJAR!

Todas se movieron de manera dormidos, a excepción de que Finn con una actitud un poco repelente se va por la puerta trasera y no espera a marceline. Ella le daba igual si no la esperaba, Tal vez tenía ganas de salir rápido de eso porque quería ponerse a trabajar. Eso le gustaba, Por lo menos quería ser Productivo.

Mientras ella estaba llegando al pasillo donde estaba la oficina, Ve la gran puerta de madera Abierta, Ella un poco extrañada va y ya no estaba Finn. Tal vez estaba molesto por algo que hizo anoche, realmente no se acordaba.

Un miedo la invadía, al pensar que había hecho una locura anoche, Por lo menos no había rastros de algo malo… Solo que tenía mucho sueño, eso era todo.

Después de dos Horas de largo trabajo, Los pingüinos de afuera. 50 limpiaban las paredes mientras que los otros 50 pintaban. Susana montada en una caja, Hacia las manos como los Chicos que dirigen las orquestas, incluso tenía un palo, Grumosa estaba coqueteándole a un pingüino mientras le serbia jugo de mora.

Después de un rato limpiando la gran sala, Marceline descubrió que Finn si la estaba evitando, No la quería ver pero ni en fotografía. Marceline busco a Susana que estaba debajo del árbol descansando y le pregunto..

Marceline: Te acuerdas algo sobre anoche

Susana: mmm ¡NO!

Marceline: Diablos…

Susana: por qué quieres saberlo.

Marceline: POR TODO ¿En qué momento la casa de incendio? ¿Por qué Finn no me quiere hablar? ¿Qué coño paso con la Dulce Princesa?

Susana: Lo de Finn pudo haber pasado por lo que sea, Tu eres un culo con el…

Marceline: ¡Tú también con lo del culo!

Susana: yo solo digo, sobre la Dulce Princes….

Marceline: Oh Glod la olvide, iré a Buscarla.

Susana: Esperaaaa!

Marceline sube por la ventana al segundo piso y entra en el armario para pedirle disculpas a la dulce Princesa, Cuando abre la puerta para ver, estaba vacío, Sin Dulce Princesa y sin Billy. Marceline se queda sin Palabras, por que no sabía cómo rayos se escaparon…

Susana, Subió corriendo para decirle.

Susana: DIOS; ¡SI VUELAS! Ella no está aquí, ¿No te acuerdas?

Marceline: no…

Susana: pero es que tú Ni siquiera has viste el video de la fiestaa!?

Marceline: NOO

Susana: a pues yo tampoco, ¿lo vemos? (saca de su bolsillo un CD)

Marceline: DAMEEEE ACAA!

Susana: alejateee VAMPIRA! NO ME TOQUES D SDFJSDHF ¡NOO! ME QUIERES VIOLAAAR AAAHHH

Marceline: ¡SUSANA! Cállate y dame eso.

Susana: Si me atrapaaaas. De seguro sales gordas en todas las escenas y por eso lo quieres romper (sale corriendo)

Marceline: ¿QUE DIJISTE? VEN ACAAAAAAA.

CONTINUARA…


	34. Continuacion

Amor sin Lógica. (Capitulo 34º)

**El Video de de Susana.**

Marceline Consiguió quitarle el CD a Susana, Por medio de una pelea salvaje, en donde Marceline Perdió, pero Como a Susana le dio risa se lo dio.

**Susana:** El video dura 2 horas…

**Marceline:** ¿QUE? No puedo pasar dos horas sentada viendo eso, mientras la casa esta horrible.

**Susana: **Yo no puedo estar tranquila… (Pone una cara triste) SI CANTIMPLORA NO ESTA AQUI!

Marceline: Busca A los pingüinos y diles que si hacen las cosas bien, Abra todo el pescado que quieran para Almorzar.

Susana saca un altavoz y empieza a hablar.

Cuakk Cuak cuak cuuuakkk ¡CUAK!

De repente los pingüinos se vuelven locos y empiezan a trabajar el doble de rápido, Motivados a una fuerza mayor. Marceline piensa "Bueno, eso cubrirá mi presencia mientras tanto…" Marceline conecta el Televisor Gigante de la sala, Y mete el Cd

**Marceline:** ¡SUSANAAAAAA! YA VA A EMPEZAR.

*Grito desde la cocina "NO EMPEZARA, HASTA QUE SUSANA TENGA SUS PALOMITAS Y SU REFRESCO"

Susana: Toma, Tus palomitas de mantequilla.

**Marceline:** Gracias. (Presiona el botón de play)

Empezando El video, era Susana en el baño, Mirándose al espejo diciendo "HOLA, esto es SUSANA THE MOVIE, Grabaremos lo sucedido en esta noche." Después juagaba en el espejo haciendo caras Graciosas "Mírenme soy Marceline, Me gusta un Humano Pero No lo admito JAJAJJAJAJ" En ese momento alguien abre la puerta del baño y asusta a Susana. Era marceline. Susana se asusta y se cae.

Marceline sonrojada en el sofá, le dice a Susana.

**Marceline:** Con que eso es lo que estabas haciendo en el baño.

**Susana:** JEJEJEJEJ (Mente de Susana: Voy a morir)

Volviendo al video, Marceline levanta la cámara del piso y le pregunta a Susana ¿para que graba?, a lo que Susana le responde que es para que si por si acaso no recuerdan nada, esto serviría de ayuda. "Si claro Susana, como si yo me fuera a arriesgar a perder la conciencia"

**Susana:** ¿ahora no suena tan descabellado. Verdad? ¬w¬

Saliendo del baño, Susana y Marceline se dirigen a bajo, a la bodega de donde se encontraban los licores, Dentro de ella Fidel fiesta, Finn, Marceline, La Princesa Grumosa y Susana que grababa Estaban en un circulo.

**Marceline:** Creo recordar eso.

**Rey helado:** Si, Esas botellas también las recuerdo… La verde sabe a limón.

**Marceline: **¿limón? Pensaba que era manzana, Espera. ¿REY HELADO QUE HACES AQUÍ? No deberías estar limpiando.

**Rey Helado:** Pues sí, pero traje más pingüinos… Ellos harán todos por mí.

**Marceline:** Como sea…

Video*

**Marceline:** Una Botella por grupo, ¡NO MAS!

**Fidel Fiesta:** Finn Tú serás el BarMan. (El que prepara las bebidas)

**Finn: **¿Puedo usar camisa ya? Tengo frio…

**Susana:** Si, por que cierta persona, se pone nerviosa si pasas mucho tiempo sin camisa.

**Grumosa:** AJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJ AHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH. ESA ESTUVO BUENA.

(Mirada asesina de Marceline)

**Grumosa:** o_o mejor me voy a ver que no partan nada. (Sale corriendo)

**Fidel Fiesta: **Empiecen a Repartir PERO YA.

**Marceline: **sepárense, así será todo más Rápido.

Y así Susana empieza a Perseguir a todos viendo come repartían las botellas, después de un rato. Empezó a charlar con los invitados.

Primera toma:

**Susana:** Hola.

**Chica verde: **hola...

**Susana:** ¿Disfrutas la fiesta?

**Chica:** Emmm Si…. Podrías alejarte un poco más, invades mi espacio.

**Susana:** ookk.

Segunda Toma:

**Susana: **¿Sabes de quien es la fiesta?

**Chico con gorro negro:** Emmm de una Vampira ¿verdad?

**Susana:** ¿viste las noticias últimamente?

**Chico con Gorro negro:** Espera… ES LA CHICA QUE SALIO SIN CAMISA EN EL NOTICIERO, Esta ¡BUENISIMA! ¿Tienes su número?

**Susana:** Si, Pero no te lo daré maldito pervertido.

Tercera Toma.

**Susana: **¿De dónde sacaste ese espada?

**Ogro:** Yo Luchar Afuera Por Dinero.

**Susana:** ¿Y ganaste?

**Ogro:** No, A mi quitar Brazo Izquierdo.

Poker Face Susana.

Quinta Toma.

**Susana:** Estoy cansada, en este momento nos dirigimos al baño del segundo piso, El del salón de los libros siempre tiene Jabón que huele a fresa.

Uno de los baños (Al que se refiere Susana) Era el que quedaba como en una biblioteca segundaria de la casa, era dentro de un cuarto con 4 estantes llenos de libros color marrón caoba, un sillón de cuero Color rojo de gran tamaño en el medio de la habitación acompañado con una mesita de madera que le hacía juego, cuadros en el techo de personas, una ventana con grandes cortinas y por supuesto el baño al fondo.

**Susana:** Estoy entrando, Y por seguridad trancare con seguro. (Tranca con seguro la puerta de la biblioteca)

*deja la cámara en la mesita*  
*sonidos de baño*

Susana grita y corre hacia la cámara.

**Susana: **MIREN LO QUE ENCONTREEEEE ¡CAMARA, EL ES CANTIMPLORA!, Saluda a la cámara gordo.

**Cantimplora:** Cuak*

**Susana:** Ve y recorre la fiesta mientras yo como los caramelos de esta habitación. (Le amarra la cámara a la cabeza y lo tira por la ventana)

espera ¡LOS PINGUINOS NO VUELAAAAAAN! A bueno…

Cantimplora cae de suerte en un inflable lleno de algodones de azúcar con gente bañándose en una bebida azul fluorescente, camina por el patio, atravesando el patio viendo a gente bailando en la fogata, había un grupo de personas ( 5 máximo) que no bailaba, solo miraba la fogata, y al otro lado había comida por todas las ventanas de la casa, con spray dibujaron unos círculos para apuntar, entra a la casa y ve un concurso de bebidas en la sala, atraviesa la sala viendo gente bailar en las mesas con tragos en la mano, Alguien lo cargo y lo tira al final de la habitación grabando por encima de las cabezas a todos, cae en un tazón de palomitas y se pone a comer. Alza la mirada y ve el concurso de baile.

6 tipos con mascara empezaron a bailar sincronizada mente, uno de ellos se paro en el medio y boto fue por la boca, dándole paso al un grupo de bailarinas que entre ellas misma bailaban mientras se manoseaban, una de ellas reto al líder del otro bando, los dos veían quien caía primero a la tentación, pero llego Jake, los separo y les hecho bebida azul para que les bajaran a lo intenso del baile, Cuando termina de hacerlo se monta en una mesa llena de comida y Braguetas y dice:

"¿ALGUIEN HA VISTO A LA REINA DE LOS VAMPIROS O AL HUMANO QUE SIEMPRE ESTA SIN CAMISA?"

Entre la gente, se hace un largo camino, llevándolo a una mesa donde hacían competencia por quien bebía mas, Cantimplora lo sigue.

**Duende:** Y EN ESTA ESQUINA, con un bello cabello, ojos azules interminables, músculos definidos y una personalidad única ¡FINN EL HUUUUMANO!

*Gente gritando* sonido de* tambores*

**Duende:** Y EN LA OTRA ESQUINA, Dueña de la casa, ojos verdes azulados, Pelo negro y largo, Cuerpazo de supermodelo , ¡LA REINA DE LOS VAMPIROS!

*Banda sonora de rock*

QUE TRAIGAN LA PRIMERA RONDA.

Seis bailarines salieron del extremo de la habitación, trayendo consigo 6 pequeñas hojas de forma de flor con un líquido azul fosforescente y una estrella que flotaba encima de cada trago.

**Duende:** saben las reglas, el que no pueda tomar más pierde, nada de trampas. ¿Listo? Muerdan las estrellas.

*Las estrellas en los tragos eran protectores mágicos para no morir en caso de consumo extremo*

**Finn:** ¿Qué pasa? (Muerde la estrella) ¿Miedo? (toma el primer trago) ¿Nunca has jugado esto? (segundo trago) porque me parece que tienes cara de no saber qué hacer (Tercer trago)

**Marceline:** Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso (tres tragos a la misma vez) SEGUNDA RONDA

Finn con la boca abierta la mira.

**Duende:** ¡YA LA OYERON! De la tierra del espacio grumoso, llega el "arcoíris"

Dos jarras medias, llenas hasta el tope con un arcoíris de todos los colores que trazaba la botella, representando cada color a cada tierra de Ooo , uno de los bailarines le enciende fuego a las jarras y los entrega. Los dos soplan el fuego y se miran.

Finn mira la botella se le cae una gota de sudor en la mesa y la toma "mierda que Hare" era lo único que se decía en la mente mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos.

Marceline se quita un pedazo de pelo de la cara, mira a Finn fijamente y Cruza las piernas con ese estilo de despreocupación que solo ella sabe demostrar ante una situación. Finn se sonroja baja la cabeza y de un impulso loco, toma la botella con la mano temblando y se toma la mitad de la botella, tose y luego se toma lo que queda.

**Finn: **Tu turno. *dice mientras tose y se arquea en la mesa*

Marceline agarra la botella y la bebe como agua con mal sabor, pero se la toma. A los dos se le dilatan las pupilas y empiezan a tener alucinaciones.

Finn empieza a ver todo lento y colorido como un arcoíris, propio síntoma de la bebida que tomo, excepto a marceline , a ella la ve de color gris, a excepción de sus labios Rojos totalmente, Tenía ganas de besarla.

Marceline empezó ver a todo el mudo borroso y colorido, Pero a Finn lo veía clara mente, era su objetivo.

**Duende:** Nunca vi llegar tan lejos a dos jóvenes (dice con voz temblorosa) publico, estamos a punto de presenciar LA TERCERA RONDA.

Todo el público se queda callado y apagan las luces., los bailarines en forma de demonio traen un dragón.

**Duende:** Desde el reino de la Nocheosfera llega La tercera ronda, LA LAGRIMA DEL DRAGON.

Uno de los bailarines en forma de demonio lo toma y otro lo golpea para hacerlo llorar. Cada lágrima se sirve en una copa común y corriente llena de agua y la lágrima se cristaliza en el fondo como una bola pequeña roja y brillante.

Empiecen….

Susana: ESPERAAAAAAA PONLE PAUSAAAAAAA.

Marceline: por dios me veo muy bien, *Pausa* ¿Por qué?

Suana: quiero ir a baño.

MArceline: *palmada en la cara*

**CONTINUARA….. **

**Hola seguidores de "Amor sin lógica" quiero informales que estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, espero que les este gustando, Tengo mucho tiempo sin escribir pero gracias a esta página y a kevin volví, Hoy relanzo la historia otra vez (No escribía desde las vacaciones del 2012) pero Kevin insistía MUCHO y gracias a ustedes y a él Terminare. **

**PD: Comenten, Yo vivo de mi público, y me encanta leer lo que escriben. **

**Soy Sharon, y esta es mi historia, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "AMOR SIN LOGICA" Twitter: ** **SharonDuque**


	35. Chapter 35

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

**ya que no mucha gente comenta esto se esta poniendo trsite y la escritora esta con un bloqueo de autor si comentan ella se pone feliz y puede seguir con la historia**

**Y esta mas que Feliz ya que tenemos Views 7,953 espero que comprendan por que tarda tanto la historia**

**Atte:Kevin **

**esto lo hacemos para que sharon pueda seguir escribiendo**


	36. Chapter 36

**A lo hecho siempre recordado.**

**Marceline**: Vamos Susana, quiero terminar de ver esto rápido

**Rey helado**: ¿Ya conseguiste a cantimplora?

**Susana**: *llanto* No

**Marceline**: como sea * Play*

**Jake**: HERMAANO ¿Qué se supone que haces?

**Finn**: Veo elefantes… elefantes orgullosos.

**Jake**: por glod.

Servidas las copas, se esperaba a ver quien no tenía miedo de probarla primero, exactamente nadie del lugar sabia porque estaba haciendo el tonto concurso, dos chicas afirmaron verlos pelear al extremo del pasillo, luego tontear como si fueran novios, luego vieron una cacheta y ahí estaban sentados jugando a beber.

Desde el fondo Finn tomo la botella y de pequeños tragos se trago la esfera roja de color llamativo, pareciendo normal, solo quedaba Marceline. Ella lucia feliz, agarro la botella y saco la pequeña esfera del agua , la coloco en su lengua y la trago sin problema, gesto que dejo a todos sorprendidos, después de todo la lagrima provenía de la Nocheosfera todos supusieron que la lagrima ya la había visto antes.

Finn no tenia palabras solo estaba mareado con las pupilas dilatadas y mirando al vacio, Uno de los efectos de la lagrima del dragón, es que tienes que decidir, si ser feliz y alegre por el

resto de noche o abrirle paso a la depresión. Marceline algo inclinada se para sobre la mesa y le grita a todos...

**Marceline**: BUENO BUENO, ya todo termino, váyanse a bailar o que se Yo!

Jake toma apresurado a Finn en sus brazos y lo abraza con sus fuerzas

**Jake:** HERMANITO, ¿Estás bien? Responde algo por favor

**Marceline:** no va a responder nada, está entre abrir sus más lindos recuerdos o despertar sus más horribles miedos

**Jake:** y tu porque estas de lo más normal

**Marceline:** no creo, a ti te estoy viendo rosado, con cola de caballo y con un sombrero de pirata.

**Jake:** no parece

**Marceline:** se me controlar querido.

**Jake:** si claro cariño, y luego me dirás que nunca te has querido violar a nadie.

**Marceline:** Que por última vez jake, YO- NO-QUIERO-VIOLAR-A-NADIEEE

**Jake:** JA JA JA no me hagas reír Vampira.

**Marceline:** ¿Sabes que perro?

**Jake:** ¿Qué quieres sexy vampira exhibicionista?

**Marceline:** Dame acá a Finn *lo toma en los brazos* lo llevare a tomar aire.

**Jake:** De seguro viéndote a la cara se alegre, llévatelo por favor.

**Marceline:** -.- si si si, solo por favor no hagas comentarios sínicos sobre que lo violare o algo asi.

**Jake:** de acuerdo.

Marceline se lleva a fin arrastrado.

**Jake:** *agarra un micrófono* MUNDO DE Ooo, si voltean a su izquierda podrán ver, a una vampiro haciendo su ritual post apareamiento.

Marceline Tenia agarrado a Finn de un pie llevándolo semi Inconsciente en el aire, mientras que todo el mundo miraba gritándoles.

**Marceline:** maldito perro -.-

**Jake:** oh cantimplora, que haces ahí tirado, con una cámara.

Cantimplora: Cuak*

Jake lo toma en los brazo y se va caminando hacia fuera, grabando todas las presencias demoniacas bailando hacia su alrededor, en el piso paredes y techos, después de recorrer la casa deja a cantimplora nuevamente en el jardín.

El pequeño Cantimplora se asoma a la fogata donde el grupo de personas no paraba de arrojar cosas para que la llama creciera Excepto el grupo de 5 personas con mascaras en el fondo en una esquina de la cueva se podía ver a Marceline conversando con los invitados y Finn estaba recuperándose a su lado, quien no hablaba con nadie simplemente estaba sentado en el piso mirando al cielo y peinando su cabello.

Alguien le había prestado una camisa nueva porque decía tener mucho frio.

Entre el viento, el fuego y el calor llega cruzando el mar de gente "A" Un poco ajetreado, Intentando buscar a Marceline para hablar, Estaba sin camisa impecable cómo siempre.

**A:** ¡MARCELINE! No terminamos de hablar

Marceline: no es el momento.

**A:** Si, SI lo es (le extiende la mano)

**Marceline:** espérate solo unos segundos

**A:** Estoy decidido a no huir mas, por favor ven.

Es inevitable llamar la Atención, "A" es uno de los chicos más buscados y hermosos del lugar, pasan menos de 10 segundos y ya se hizo un gran círculo de personas viendo el momento tan tierno

**A:** a veces suelo pensar que cuando menos lo esperas, tienes miedo de lo que sientes y lo reprimes por miedo a lo que te puede llegar a ser. (Mirada de poeta)

**Público:** AWWWWWWW

**Marceline:** Todo tiene una explicación, no es lo que parece (intenta alejarse un poquito)

**Público:** Ohhhh

**A:** No quiero que te alejes, al contrario, he comprendido que quiero que estes siempre a mi lado (la toma de las caderas) Siente lo pienso con acciones.

Poco a poco acerca sus labios a los suyos y podría ser un beso perfecto, Calor, pasión y un sentimiento verdadero, pero un chico con mirada desviada interrumpe el beso separando de golpe e intentando decir:

**Finn:** Oye amigo miooo estas muy muy cerca de Ella ¿que intentass?

Marceline se queda totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada, nisiquiera podía hablar

**A:** ¿Cómo que hago? Intentaba darle un beso, cosa que por lo que veo tú no has podido hacer

**Público:** ohhh

**Finn:** Ella nunca se dejaría por una persona que no fuera yo (lo empuja)

**Marceline:** paren ya…

**A:** CASI lo hago, de no ser por un Imbécil (lo golpea en el pecho)

**Público:** Ohhhhhhhhh

**Marceline:** YA!

**Finn:** ¿QUIEN? ¿TU MAMA? (lo despeina con una mano)

"A" revienta en Rabia y le da un golpe en la cara con toda su fuerza, dejándolo al otro lado del circulo.

**Público:** (aplausos) (gritos) (aullidos)

**Marceline:** "A", POR DIOS!

**A:** él fue quien empezó, ¡Tu lo viste!

**Marceline:** Esta borracho! (Recoge a Finn del piso) Finn Despiertaa, respóndeme

**Alguien:** pícalo con una vara para saber si no está muerto

**Marceline:** tengo que hacer que despierte (lo mantiene en sus brazos inconscientes). Saca su Radar y manda una señal para los pingüinos que no tardan en llegar con una camilla de hospital, Cantimplora por instinto ayuda a cargar la camilla, los pingüinos empezaron a perseguir a marceline hasta el segundo piso a la curiosa biblioteca.

Lo dejaron en el sillón del medio y todos los pingüinos salieron de la habitación, cantimplora estaba a punto de hacerlo, Hasta que Susana lo atrapa y lo mete dentro del baño, tapándole el pico para que no hiciera ruido,

**Susana:** Shhhhh, dame la cámara.

Por un hueco de la puerta podía grabar perfectamente el Angulo de la silla en medio del salón.

**Susana:** *enfoca* Hoy en el programa de reproducción animal, veremos como la especie humana será nuevamente poblada, todo esto y mucho mas después de estos cortes comerciales.

*Risas de Susana y Cantimplora*

En eso Finn tirado en el sofá tenía la mejilla roja y Marceline flotaba por toda la gran habitación buscando una caja de primeros auxilios, toda la habitación estaba oscura, para que la gente de afuera no supiera que alguien estaba dentro del segundo piso Cuando encuentra la caja se pone a su lado intentando ver bien su cara y el golpe, acaricia el rostro con cariño y empieza a aplicar una crema, lo que hace que se despierte soñoliento.

**Finn:** me… duele.

**Marceline:** (Dice en voz baja) que bien que despertaste, ya estaba preocupada. *Aplica un poco mas de crema*

**Finn:** AUUH!

**Marceline:** será mejor que traiga hielo

**Finn:** Esperaaa No te vayas (la jala) Que estés cerca de mi basta

**Marceline:** Finn…

**Finn:** nunca te vayas por favor.

**Marceline:** pero necesitas el hielo

**Finn:** todo hielo que necesito, ya lo tienes en el corazón

Marceline se sonroja y puede ver que Finn no le suelta la mano y la apreta fuerte, en el video se puede ver que ella vuela y se le sienta en las piernas a Finn Susana enfoca su cara de Sorpresa y vuelve a enfocar, Cuando ve, Marceline tenía la otra mano extendida haciendo flotar un vaso de hielo hacia donde estaba. Después de tenerla con cuidado se la pone a Finn en la cara.

Se notaba el cuidado y el aprecio cuando lo hacía, de un momento a otro ella se queda quieta solo viéndolo, y con una mano acaricia su pelo y se lo quita de la cara, viendo otra vista del golpe, en el instante ella mete su mano debajo de la camisa de él (después de todo ella también estaba pasada de tragos) Finn se mueve en forma de sorpresa pero no hacía nada solo la miraba

Ella con una garra de su mano rasga la camisa y se arrecuesta en su regazo, para escuchar su corazón y relajarse, hacia pequeños círculos en su pecho sonrojada, no sonreía estaba tan seria botando pequeños suspiros.

Finn peinaba su largo pelo con los dedos y parecía tener la mente en blanco, se sentía totalmente feliz, como en el paraíso. En un instante perfecto en donde a ella no le importaba que su casa pudiera destruirse y a él no le importara que ese solo fuera un momento y en cualquier momento podría volverlo a rechazar y lastimar.

Podrían haberse quedado dormidos en ese mismo momento pero Finn con su mano levanto a marceline y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas de nuevo para verla. Estaba ella con un mechón de pelo en la cara, con su vestido algo desordenado y sonrojada, probablemente sin estar consciente de lo que hacía.

A Finn le brillaron los ojos y estaba realmente hipnotizado, Marceline por su parte voltea su rostro para ver la herida, con la crema mágica ya estaba mejor, ella se inclina y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla y se queda ahí abajo, oliendo el cuello de Finn.

Finn suelta un gran suspiro y la levanta, el no podía cumplir su promesa si ella seguía así, Estaba medio dormido y adolorido, pero lo que le hacía era sobre natural y dañino para el. No era tan fuerte como para soportar eso.

Atónito y perdido le dice que recuerde su promosa en voz baja mientras la levanta de nuevo. Ella sonríe Malévolamente y deja caer su pelo para…. Darle … un….. beso.

Susana hace Zoom nerviosamente a la cámara y ve como sensual y lentamente Marceline baja el rostro para por fin darle el beso.

Segundo tras segundo parecía imposible pero si, lo iba a hacer. Si IBA. Una gran luz naranja se asomo por la ventana y luego se rompió. Era fuego.

La casa se estaba quemando.

**CONTINUARAAAAAA:**


	37. Chapter 37

**El culmine de una fiesta Caliente.**

**A veces puedes pensar que la vida pasa en un instante ante tus ojos. Puedes admirar todo lo que has hecho y lo que no, piensas que ha sido genial, y sobre todo te asombras de que todo eso puede que termine. Cuando vez en tus ojos que lo único que te han dejado cuidando un Fin de semana y medio, se está quemando y no puedes hacer nada…**

**Marceline ¡MARCELINE! Párate, debemos huir -Decía Finn mientras Cubría a Marceline de los vidrios **

**Ella solo se quedaba quieta viendo la llama que entraba por la gigante ventana y quemaba todo a su paso, Mientras tanto, Susana tomaba la cámara y se paraba del lugar de donde estaba, Sale corriendo y toma la mano de Marceline mientras le dice:**

**VAMONOS QUE TODO SE QUEMA! – En Eso Marceline Reacciona de su trauma, y empieza a pensar coherentemente.**

** Marceline: Su-su-SUSANAAAA, ¿CUANTO TIEMPO TIENES AHÍ? QUE HACES CON ESA CAMARAAAA!? NO ES LO QUE PARECE, ¿QUE VISTE? …. No es pera ¡MICASA!**

**Susana: VAMONOS! (La carga)**

**Finn: encárgate de ella, yo me ocupare de sacar a todos.**

**Susana: OK!**

**Finn: SUSANA! ESPERA**

**Susana: ¿qué?**

**Finn: Cuídense por favor.**

**Susana: si…**

**En ese momento un golpe en el techo asusto a todos, un escuadrón de Bananas guardias Rodeaba la casa, Venían en busca de la Dulce princesa, por el conjuro que hicieron en las habitaciones no podían entrar por las ventanas, Chocaban e intentaban entrar, Todos los invitados salían corriendo como animales riendo y divirtiéndose a morir.**

**El fuego era causado por un grupo de personas, al lado de la fogata, que con la magia empujaron una gran llamarada hacia la casa, quemando la parte posterior, Sus planes fueron Frustrados por la gran invasión del grupo de Bananas guardias, el grupo huyo pero las llamas seguían ardiendo y las Bananas guardias Seguían intentando entrar.**

**Finn estaba bajando las escaleras mientras todos huían llevándose todo, la comida, los pocos muebles que habían, los pingüinos, mientras que por la puerta delantera entraban grandes lotes de Bananas guardias, esparciéndose por toda la casa.**

**Las bocinas no tardaron en sonar, "ATENCION A TODOS, ESTA FIESTA SE A SALIDO DE CONTROL, LA SEGURIDAD TOMARA ACIONES, REPITO TOMARA ACIONES"**

**Susana corría a toda velocidad, pero se paro al escuchar el mensaje, plasmadas marceline se baja de su espalda y empieza a correr para ayudar a desalojar la casa, Susana se enfoca en los pingüinos, Marceline en las cosas de la casa y Finn en las personas, Todos en diferentes puntos de la casa.**

**Finn llego a estar afuera y vio a la Princesa de fuego en medio del lago encerrada en una botella con un embrujo., Era obvio que la tenían ahí, para no interrumpir el plan. así que Finn se tiro al agua sin pensarlo dos veces para buscarla.**

**El agua fría como ninguna, la gente huyendo como salvajes y los bananas guardias rompiéndolo todo, El nadaba rápido y cuando la alcanzo le hablo jadeando del cansancio.**

** Finn: cuando abra la botella ¡VUELA! (la abre)**

**La princesa de fuego, sale como una vestía hacia la casa, en forma de monstruo gigante, Cuando llega busca a los que la encerraron, al tiempo de no encontrarlos. Entra en las llamas de la hoguera y la aleja de la casa, aunque ya no estuviera el fuego pegado a la casa, todavía seguía ardiendo ferozmente.**

**Susana corriendo entre los pasillos Se acordó de la dulce princesa, que estaba encerrada no muy lejos de allí, Entonces lega hasta el lugar principal y toma todo el aire que puede para llamar la atención de los bananas guardias posibles.**

**Susana: OIGAN! ENCONTRE A LA DULCE PRINCESA! ESTA POR ACA!**

**Todos los bananas guardias corrieron lo antes posibles hasta donde estaba Susana, así fue como Susana los guio en grupo, pero como requisito les pidió que hicieran la señal de que ya la habían encontrado y que dejarán de destruir todo, El banana guardia con bigote le informan a alguien en un Celular que posiblemente ya la tengan.**

**Susana saca nerviosamente la llave maestra que abre todas las puertas de su cuello, era un collar para que no se perdiera, en ese instante mete la llave en la cerradura teniendo esperanzas que la princesa estuviera bien, segundos eternos pasaron mientras ella quitaba el seguro, Cuando abría la puerta todos los banana guardias se quedan boca Abierta ante la espalda de la dulce princesa Encima de un tipo en el piso todo sonrojado.**

**El soldado Banana con bigote se tapo los ojos y grito: Dulce princesa! Disculpe por interrumpirla pero tendremos que salir de aquí el lugar se está incendiando.**

**Dulce princesa: SUSANA!**

**Susana: Princesa!**

**Billy: ¿Bananas Guardias?**

**Bananas: ¿El futuro rey?**

**Mientras tanto fuera de la grabación de video, Marceline y Susana morían de la risa en el sillón. El rey helado estaba sonrojado viendo la grabación, así que les pidió que se callaran y siguieron viendo:**

**Dulce princesa: LOS METERE PRESOS A TODOS SDJFHDJSFsjFDdddf (rebosaba de rabia)**

**Susana: No, si yo publico este video antes.**

**Dulce princesa: esto no se queda aquí, Y tú! Prometiste que si lo hacía ¡YO ya no estaría aquí para entonces!**

**Billy: Yo iba a hacerlo, pero es que tú no me dejaste ¿O no recuerdas?**

**Dulce Princesa: SAQUENME DE AQUÍ, Y ARRESTEN A ESE TIPO.**

**Billy: Lo siento, pero este brujo feliz, se va! (Chasquea los dedos y desaparece) **

**Dulce Princesa: ¿PEROQUE?... ¡BANANAS! Sáquenme de aquí (la cargan y se la llevan) Nos vemos en la corte Susana.**

**Susana: Chau chau! (le sonríe y hace una reverencia) , Perfecto ahora solo queda echar a esta Bananas. *saca una cuchara* los asustare fingiendo que me los comeré. (Sale corriendo gritando)**

**Minutos más tarde en el video, Susana corrió por toda la casa gritando que se comería a las bananas hasta llegar al patio, donde quedaban los invitados que no huyeron para ver que terminaba pasando entre el alboroto, Marceline andaba con la mitad del vestido quemado y corría de un lado a otro con un balde echando agua como Imbécil. **

**Un circulo de personas rodeaba el lugar, mas las Bananas guardias que se iban con la Dulce Princesa, De ese gran cirulo salió A totalmente nervioso buscando a su obsesión, Quien andaba por ahí correteando. Susana se acerca y enfoca el centro.**

**HEY! MARCELINE ¿Estás bien? -Decía A exaltado mientras corría detrás de ella.**

**Tranquilo, Yo estoy bien ¡Pero mi casa no! - lo quita del camino y sigue caminando**

**Oye, Escúchame. Ven, para – La abraza y hace que vote el balde de agua **

**¿Qué le paso a tu vestido? ¿TE QUEMASTE? Tienes la cara sucia –Le limpia la cara**

**¡A! Estoy bien déjame respirar, MI CASA, A , MI- JODIDA-CASA - toma sus manos y se las quita de encima**

** No espera, CUIDADO!**

**En ese instante el Rey helado vino volando para salvar la noche, lanzando una ventisca de hielo a la parte posterior de la casa, quedando solamente cenizas y humo, mientras marceline estaba en el piso siendo protegida por el cuerpo de A, pensaba en lo bonito que era con ella. Todo quedo cubierto con una capa espesa de nieve que se derretía poco a poco.**

**(Fuera del video:**

**Rey Helado: WUUUUUU! Quién es ese tipo tan guapo y hermoso del video! Que poderes tan geniales.**

**Marceline: Susana cállalo.**

**Susana: Solo quieres que lo calle porque apareces tú con A **

**Marceline: muérete perra. )**

**A: eres muy amable, pero suéltame, por favor. - Replicaba mientras intentaba alejarse un poco**

**El público que los rodeaba murmuraba cosas como:**

** Jamás lo había visto así**

**¿A tiene sentimientos?**

** Parece tener frio con tan poca ropa que tiene**

**¿Esa no es la vampiro de las noticias?, porque si es así quiero que me firme la camisa y una foto.**

**Por dios, es una tonta! No sabe que quiere con ella**

**OH POR GLOB, A DAME UN HIJOO!**

**A ella le gusta el humano, pero A Esta de por medio, o por lo menos eso es lo que dice la pagina de Fans de Marceline**

**¿Dónde abra comprado ese vestido tan a la moda? Es perfecto.**

**Marceline Abadeer! ESCUCHAME – La toma del brazo fuertemente.**

**Tenemos que hablar, toda esta noche has estado huyendo de algo que sabemos los dos que no podemos evitar ¿Crees tú que yo no noto, cuando pierdes el aire si estas cerca mío? O ¿tú no notas cuando me pongo nervioso y me tiemblan las manos?**

**Marceline respira por un segundo mirando al frente y voltea para darle la cara, lo mira con una mirada seria.**

**A creo que no es el momen… - Susurra marceline **

** ¡NADA! Para ti no habrá momento, porque lo evades.**

**¿QUE? ¿QUIERES HABLAR? Ok habla, aquí, en frente de todos. – Cruza los brazos molesta.**

**Ok hablare pero a tu gusto.**

** A, quien estaba a dos pasos de Marceline, camina lentamente hacia ella con una mirada juguetona, cuando llega al frente de ella, pega su cuerpo y se agacha a decirle algo en el oído. De la mirada molesta que tenia cambia a totalmente sorprendida y boca abierta.**

**Tú me has visto más que físicamente, siento que me conoces desde hace mucho, desde que te vi, siento que no estoy solo y que mi vida ha tomado nuevo propósito. –Dice en voz alta para todos.**

**Cálmate. –murmura marceline con cara sorprendida.**

**No me calmare, me siento vivo y es gracias a ti! TE AMOOOOOOO y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti. –Corre en círculos y la abraza.**

**Segundos incómodos pasaron en ese abrazo de miradas de frente a frente, Nada más que esperarse, ella rodea con sus manos su cara. Lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y lo besa.**

**…**

** Por un segundo nadie se lo podía creer, Las chicas del club de fans "HumanoxVampira" se quitaron la camisa y salieron llorando, los chicos presentes grababan con sus cámaras con miradas morbosas y el humano presente se le partía el corazón en 2000 pedazos diferentes.**

**Nada podía ser peor que ver tu más grande amor en los labios de un tipo, Que apenas acababa de conocer. Cuando Marceline termina de dar el beso apasionado se desmaya, Susana corre en su ayuda y apaga la cámara.**

**En la sala, apagado el televisor, nadie se podía creer lo que había pasado en el video, el rey helado anotaba cosas en una pequeña libreta murmurando ideas, Susana volteo la mirada lentamente para ver a Marceline y lo único que pudo decirle fue…**

**¿Por qué?**

**Marceline no se acordaba de nada, como podía ser que algo tan significativo como aquello no andará por su memoria, Finn quien estaba al final de la habitación observando el video silenciosamente, se separa de la pared agarra su martillo y se va a ayudar a otro lado de la casa.**

**Fue un duro momento de silencio, no era su intención lastimar a nadie. El silencio fue interrumpido por Susana que grito suspicazmente "¡CANTIMPLORA!" corrió lo más rápido que pudo al lugar en donde empezó el incendio abrió la puerta y busco en el pequeño baño. Detrás de la cortina se hallaba el pequeño animal en muy mal estado, Una escena conmovedora empieza a ocurrir.**

**Resiste amigo, estarás bien ¡TE LO PROMETO! -Dice Susana con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**Cuak (tose)**

**NO HABLES, resiste llamara a una ambulancia, AUXILIO! Por favor… no mueras –llora silenciosamente a su lado. Todo estará bien**

**La ambulancia llego a los pocos llevándose al pobre Cantimplora en muy mal estado hacia algún hospital, Marceline quien intentaba consolar a Susana estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, en realidad no entendía por qué no recordaba nada.**

**Así fue como la fiesta llego a su fin, con un final no tan esperado, solo faltaba a que el padre de Marceline llegara, con el acabaría por completo el plan ingeniado por una vampira, un humano y un oso fiestero. ¡Si! Ese sería el final definitivo O por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Marceline…..**

**CONTINURAA…...**

** Hola! Lectores de amor sin lógica, un saludo de su escritora, una vez más gracias por leer la historia y si te gusta no te olvides de comentar que te gusta o que no :D me gusta leer lo que escriben, Recomienden la historia a sus amigos aventureros, entre mas lectores mejor. nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**What time is it?**


End file.
